So called Vacation
by Megu-chan
Summary: Inuyashatachi decide to take a break from searching for pieces of the Shikon no tama to spend time in Kagome's world. Unfortunately, school's not out for her so they have to attend. Inuyasha will finally meet Houjo. CHAPTER 21 UP
1. A Trip to the Future

Konnichiwa, minna-san, watakushi Megu-chan to moushimasu! Hello, everybody, I'm Megu-chan! This is my second fanfic so please everybody review and let me know how I'm doing, just so I know somebody is reading. And to add to the fact I've decided to rewrite this chapter. Only because I reread it and see that it does have too much dialogue. So the same incidents happen but it's different. Get it?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha-tachi belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sama, the greatest anime artist there ever was. Now, on to the story.

**Chapter 1: We're going to the future!**

"Alright, I better get going," Kagome got up and prepared to exit through the well. She'd been in the Feudal Times for a week now and growing tired of taking baths in a river or lake. She wanted her nice bathtub and her bath salts. Not to mention there were quite a few tests she had to take. She couldn't imagine what excuse her Grandpa had used about her this time.

"Hey, you can't leave!" Inuyasha cried running after her.

"Why not?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the well.

Inuyasha was searching for a reason to stop her from leaving and said the first thing that came to his mind. It wasn't like he would or could for that matter say, 'No, you can't go because I'll miss you.' Yeah, that'd go over big. "Because there are better things to do than those tests! Like look for the rest of the shards!"

"Look, Inuyasha, I barely spend time with my family and I know they must worry about me. You know?"

Inuyasha sighed. "You figure you can go do anything you want."

"C'mon, Inuyasha. Don't be sad," she said sympathetically. The way he said it sounded so heartrending that she almost didn't want to leave him. She would have maybe even considered it if it hadn't been for his next comment.

"I'm not sad, not over a stupid girl like you!"

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way!" Kagome huffed.

"Kagome," the little fox demon scurried over to her. "Bye, and come back soon, okay?"

Shippo. At least there was somebody who cared about whether she left. And if Inuyasha did, why didn't he say so? Yeah, she knew. He was too big and manly to admit his true feelings. Right? That was a question she was unable to answer. "Sure, would I ever leave and not come back?"

Shippo smiled and hugged her. "Bye."

Inuyasha was still looking upset. It annoyed him to see her chatting to Shippo like he wasn't there or something. But just so he was trying to think of something to say, he didn't have enough time though because Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Inuyasha, I said that I would be back!" Kagome protested.

"Yea, sure. But just to be sure, I'm going with you!"

"What?!"

"Yea, that's right!" There, that was the ticket. Since she claimed she was going to leave, he'd go with her. There'd have to be some reason why she didn't want him to come and he was going to find out. Other than that, he'd have some time with her to himself. Or so he thought…

Miroku looked over, "Well, if Inuyasha gets to come along, I'd be more than happy to join you."

"Wow, a trip to the future. Sort of like a wonderful vacation in the future," Sango said smiling. "That would be so cool!"

"Busybodies," Inuyasha said a little upset that they had ruined his plans.

"Well, I don't know," Kagome said. She didn't know how her mother would react with all the new guests that would be staying with them. Still, she figured that it would be pretty fun… "All right!"

"Cool, the future," Shippo said smiling. "I want to see this especially since Kagome always brings home chocolate and cookies and stuff."

"I'm supposed there will be plenty of women willing even to bear my child," Miroku said glancing at Sango.

"Feh! Why the hell are you people so excited for? It's confusing and full of sh--," Inuyasha said.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome said.

"Bitch!"

"Would you stop calling me that? And stop cussing!" she scolded.

"Will we be attending your school?" Shippo asked excited.

"Yes, but Shippo, you've too young to go to high school," Kagome told him.

"Oh."

"But maybe you'll be able to attend Souta's school."

"Sure! I don't care."

"Finally a look into what Kagome's always running off to," Sango said with a smile.

"School, sure! I'm staying my ass at home!" Inuyasha said.

"But Inuyasha, if you stay at home, you won't be able to see the tests," Kagome reminded him. Just a moment, why the heck was she trying to persuade him into going. It would only cause trouble. Plus the fact that, would the world be ready for a dog half-demon, fox demon, lecherous monk, and a demon exterminator?

"The tests?"

"That's right."

"Humph! Well, I'm going destroy this "test" and then you won't have to go home anymore."

"Okay sure," Kagome said smiling. Just wait till he found out what a test was. He'd probably be angry with her. Oh well. Everyone was in such a wonderful mood that she didn't want to spoil it. "Everybody ready?"

"Yes," the group replied.

"Then let's go!"

They hopped down the well and got ready to begin their adventure.

-

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked as they were transferred to Kagome's time.

"Yep," Kagome said.

They took a while to hop out of the well and look around the shrine.

"Wow! Where's the forest?" Sango said.

"We're in the future, remember?" Inuyasha said a matter-of-factly.

"Come on," Kagome said leading them to her house.

Fascinated by all the new objects, they walked inside of Kagome's house.

"Welcome home, Kagome," Ms. Higurashi said approaching the front door. She noticed the crowd of people that were with her. "And who are all these people?"

"This is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha."

"Oh, yes." She smiled. "I remember that one." She pointed to Inuyasha.

"They'll be staying with us for a while. I hope you don't mind, mom."

"Well, I don't, but I don't believe that we have enough beds."

"We'll figure something out," Kagome reassured her mom.

"If it comes to that then Sango and I can share," Miroku offered.

"Not on your life, buddy," she said.

"Inuyasha can sleep on the floor," Kagome said.

"Me, why me?" Inuyasha looked from the pictures that he was looking at. There was a picture a little girl that almost looked like Kagome, but Kagome was huger than that…

"Because you were the one complaining about this, so it's only right."

"And I can share with you, Kagome?" Shippo asked hopping up and down.

"Sure."

"What?" Inuyasha said averting his eyes from the strange object. "No way! I don't think so." There was no way in hell he was going to let that little fox demon sleep with Kagome while he had to sleep on the floor. To him it just wasn't fair. Why should she play favorites?

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Jealous of Shippo?"

A look crossed his face. "No, why would I be?"

She just shrugged. "You are the jealous type."

"Ha-ha! I can't wait to see more of Kagome's future stuff," Shippo said staring at some of the figurines that were lined up in a glass case.

"Speaking of which, Kagome, you'll have to teach us of these new items I am seeing," Miroku said.

"That's right. I will, but we'll worry about that tomorrow. We should get some sleep for now," Kagome said. "Today's Saturday so on Sunday we can go shopping and other cool things."

"I knew this would be a good idea," Sango said excitedly.

"I'll show you all to your rooms," Kagome said. "Inuyasha and Miroku, you can stay in the family room."

They eyed around the room. There was a nice little 3 seater sofa that was a sort of black lacquer kind of color and gold Hiragana over it and a love seat with the same design. It looked pretty comfy. The T.V. was in front of the chair. And on the end side of the room was a huge window with nice curtains.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Actually, Kagome, I was hoping that you would pair Sango and me together."

"Yea, right," Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Me and Shippo in my room and Sango, you can have the guest room," Kagome said.

"Wow! Thanks," Sango said.

"Well, goodnight, people," Kagome said as her and Shippo headed off to her room.

"What is a 'family room'?" Miroku wondered.

"This room, dunce," Inuyasha said.

"Sure… Well, I guess there's nothing better to do than to make myself comfortable on these things called 'furniture.'" Miroku said taking another glance around the room.

"This was a bad idea…" Inuyasha said almost wishing that he hadn't wanted to come so bad.

The next morning

Kagome walked into the family room to see Miroku asleep on the sofa. _Where is Inuyasha then?_ She walked into the kitchen and saw an angry Inuyasha. He was there amidst the giant mess he had made. There were drawers pulled open, almost to the point where they'd break off if pulled any further. The cabinets were open and there were canned goods spilling out.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked not wanting to believe the mess.

"I want ramen! Something you don't seem to have!"

"I do, you just don't know how to do anything." She looked around the kitchen, but couldn't find anything herself. Then she spotted a note on the refrigerator.

Kagome, we're out of groceries so I decided to go shopping. I left some money for you to go order something. It's on the table. Love, Mom.

_Well, I guess we'll be eating out today, _Kagome thought. She looked around on the island for the money and spotted it. She was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't knocked it over.

"See?" Inuyasha said. "Stupid wench, we don't got any food."

"Well, that's what we have money for," she explained calmly. "We'll just go to McDonalds and order something."

"Mick Don os? What is that?"

Miroku opened his eyes. He hadn't forgotten he had plans on checking on Sango. He smiled to himself and got off the sofa. He stopped when he heard Kagome calling him. At first he was thinking of ignoring her, but decided against it. "Yes, Kagome?"

"We're going out to eat, so get ready. I'll go get Sango and Shippo."

"There's no need to have to do that. I'll go get Sango and you can go get Shippo," Miroku offered.

"That's really sweet of you, Miroku, but I can go get them." Kagome disappeared down the hall.

Miroku cursed to himself. His whole mission 'Wake up Sango for a little sumthin sumthin' was ruined. Oh well. They'd be other chances and other mornings. Maybe he could even try while everyone was asleep. Yeah, that would be perfect. A smile found its way to his face.

"Why aren't we so sneaky in the morning," Inuyasha said observing his smile.

"I was merely trying to help Kagome out," Miroku answered smoothly.

"Sure, by spying on Sango."

Miroku grinned. "Well, when do we eat?"

"Kagome is trying to get us to eat at some damn future place."

"Is that so?"

Kagome knocked on Sango's door. "Hey, Sango, it's me, Kagome. Can I come in?"

"Oh sure." Sango opened the door. "Hey, Kagome, where exactly can I wash myself?"

"In the bathroom." She showed her the way.

Sango looked around in awe. The bathroom was painted a soft creamy color and almost all of the accessories from the soap dispenser to the towels were a burgundy color. "And how exactly do you operate this?" she asked looking over at the trimmed sink knobs.

Kagome sighed. There was definitely a lot to teach them.

In the car

"This is amazing, a strange type of thing moving," Miroku said inside the car.

"Yea," Sango agreed. "It's kind of like a horse, huh?"

"A little," Kagome said. She was just happy that she had gotten them to get inside the car. At first, Inuyasha was about ready to slice the car in half with his Tetsusaiga when the engine started. It didn't take much to get Shippo in, Miroku and Sango were a little skeptical at first, but better behaved than Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha scowled in the front seat. He didn't get why everybody was getting so excited over Kagome's stupid future stuff. I mean, what is so exciting about something funny-looking. And the fact that it moved so slow, he could run faster than this.

"What does this do, Kagome?" Shippo asked pointing to the radio. And to make him so adorable, Kagome had taken the liberty to put Shippo in Souta's old baby car seat.

"It plays music."

"If you ask me, it's stupid," Inuyasha retorted.

"That's why nobody asked you," Kagome said. "See, Shippo." She flicked the radio on. 'Fukai mori' came out of the speakers.

"Turn that shit off," Inuyasha said. Who ever heard of such noise? And people played it for entertainment?

"Can you ask politely?" Kagome asked.

"NO!"

"Well, then..." Kagome pulled the volume up louder.

Inuyasha growled. Kagome was really starting to annoy him and it didn't help that he had such good hearing. The loud music really hurt his ears.

"Hey, we're here," Kagome said parking the car into McDonalds.

"Eating future food," Sango said. "This is just like a dream or something."

Just as they got ready to walk inside of the yellow and red doors, Kagome stopped Inuyasha for a second and placed a baseball cap snugly over his ears.

 "What for?" he asked preparing to snatch the stupid thing off his ears.

"Over here, it's not regular to see demons and people with ears on top of their heads." She proceeded to the front counter, not giving him time to answer.

"Hello. Welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?" the cashier greeted.

"So what do you guys want?" Kagome looked at them.

She went on to order Sango a McFlurry, Shippo a Happy Meal and a chocolate chip cookie, Miroku a burger and fries, and ordered Inuyasha a Big Mac although he'd said he didn't want anything but ramen. He was gonna eat that Big Mac if it killed her, that was money out of her pocket.

Kagome fished some money out of her purse and paid for the food. As soon as they were served, they took a seat. Miroku and Sango on one side, Inuyasha and Kagome on the other with Shippo between them.

"Alright, here's everybody's food." She placed everyone's meal in front of them.

Inuyasha stared at the Big Mac sitting in front of him and wrinkled his nose. What was that funny looking thing and why did it smell so bad?

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't want this shit."

"Be glad I ordered you anything."

"Well, I'm not eating it."

Kagome had had it up to here with Inuyasha's attitude. But she couldn't take it anymore. First, the whole wanting to go but then being so grumpy about it. Now this. Sure, Inuyasha was usually this way but somehow it felt different. "Look, Inuyasha. I've tried to be nice to you all day!"

"You? Be nice to me? That's a lie. You've been a stupid wench ever since we got here!" It wasn't all true, but was he going to tell Kagome the truth. No way.

"Hey, you two," Sango said trying to calm them down.

"I just thought that you would want to try something else from the future!" Kagome yelled obviously not hearing Sango.

"Well, you thought wrong!" he yelled back at the top of his lungs.

People were starting to stare. "Um… Inuyasha, Kagome," Miroku started.

"Then starve!!" Kagome said.

"Then I will!!"

They didn't notice the waiter that was walking towards their table.

"Inuyasha! If you continue to argue with me I'll say the 'S' word," Kagome threatened standing up.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Excuse me, ma'am, sir," the waiter said tapping Kagome's shoulder.

"WHAT NOW!!!!" Then she realized who was talking to her—the waiter. "Yes," she asked in a more polite manner.

"I'm afraid that due to the language and huge commotion you're causing that we're going to have to ask--no _tell_-- you to leave."

"Oh," Kagome flashed an embarrassed look.

They picked up their food and walked back to Kagome's car. "I have never been kicked out of a restaurant," Kagome said. She was embarrassed, what if someone at her school had been there to see her arguing with some boy like they were little kids.

"It's your own damn fault. Nobody wanted to stay at there," Inuyasha told her.

"If you hadn't started with me."

"Me, start with you?"

"Yea," Kagome pulled out of the parking space angrily.

Miroku turned to face Sango. "I had a feeling this would be a bad idea."

"What makes you say that?" she asked mockingly. "Still, I like the future. It's pretty cool."

"Yes."

"And this," she pointed to her McFlurry, "isn't half-bad."

Well, minna-san, what did you think of So Called Vacation? I know it's not that much of an improvement, but… Cut me some slack. This is for Eddie, because my chapters are usually so short. Hehe! On Microsoft Word this is 10 pages long. Maybe it's still not long enough? Inuyasha is such a grumpy person. N-E-ways, sayonara bye bye! Megu-chan


	2. Clothes Shopping

**A/N: Hey, minna-sama, I'm back. Received some reviews that made me happy. Keep up the good work. smiles It really brightens a writer's day. Anyways, I'd answer some reviews and stuff, but I want to hurry and publish this.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha-honey is not mine. He's property of Rumiko-sama's.**

Chapter 2: Clothes Shopping

Kagome smiled as she pulled into Tokyo Mall. She finally had gotten Inuyasha to shut up after threatening him with the 'S' word. Everyone stepped out of the car and closed the doors.

"Here we are, everybody, Tokyo Mall," Kagome said.

Sango gasped. Tokyo Mall was huge, and just saying that was an understatement. The mall was painted with a goldish trim and crystalline windows. It was one of the most beautiful things that she had seen in her life.

Kagome noticed the awed expression on Sango's face and smiled, "Just wait till you see the inside." Sango's eyes got wide just imagining it.

"Well, Shippo, what do you think?" Miroku asked staring at the building..

"Cool." He dashed after the girls. Miroku followed.

Kagome stopped and turned back around to see Inuyasha still standing next to the car. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're still upset over—"

"I'm not upset," he snapped. "I just think this is stupid."

"Lighten up, will you?"

"Hey, hurry up, Kagome," Shippo said.

"Coming." She walked back towards the car and snatched Inuyasha's hand. She wasn't going to let him ruin everyone else's time and continued to drag him along despite his whining and complaining.

"You're right, Kagome," Sango said with bright eyes as they entered. "It's beautiful and big inside." There were plenty of stores all around them and all sorts of different aromas and scents that she'd never smelled or seen before. Overall, she was amazed.

Kagome nodded her head. "I told you."

Shippo could barely keep his eyes off all the new things he was catching sight of. Some things he had never seen before, although there was one thing he knew. Candy! In red letters there was a sign that read 'Bourbon Candy Store'. "Wow! I wanna go there," Shippo pointed, the candy reflecting in his eyes.

"Sure thing," Kagome said. She had a feeling that he'd want to go there.

What they didn't notice was all the people staring. I mean, with a boy wearing ancient clothes, doggy ears on his head, no shoes, and a little boy with a tail, who could blame them? Kagome was starting to notice this. "Um, let's get out of here."

"But I didn't get anything," Shippo complained before digging his little paws inside one of the containers that Kagome had distinctively told him not to.

"We'll come back, we should just buy some new clothes first," she suggested.

"Great idea, Kagome. Clothes from the future," Sango said. "I like skirts and all, but are they all as short as that uniform of yours?" She wasn't so keen on Kagome's skirts at all. And that just might make Miroku's problem worse.  
"No, not all of them. And speaking of uniforms, you guys are going to need some for school."

"It's going to look exactly like the ones you always wear?" Miroku asked.

"Yes."

Miroku started to picture himself in Kagome's green uniform…skirt and all. He wrinkled his nose. "And the men actually submit to wearing a skirt?"

"No, silly. Only the girls wear skirts, you'll be wearing something similar to this…just pants."

They walked into J.C. Penney. Sango was practically drooling over all the nice things she saw. "Whoa! They have tons of nice things."

"They do, don't they?" Kagome agreed.

"Sango, do you think you can take being alone for a while? I should probably help the boys out."  
"Sure, sure," Sango waved her hand.

Kagome walked towards the men's section. It didn't take her long to find the boy with dog ears looking upset over a bunch of clothes. "So how are you two doing?"

"Look, lady, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't need your fuc—" Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

"You must excuse him. Some woman kept asking us if we wanted to buy some items," Miroku explained.

"Oh," Kagome said. "We better get some things for you."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Something like a hat for you. People can't know that you have dog ears on top of your head."

"Yea, yea."

"For you, Miroku, a change of clothes and…" She continued to chatter on.

"Now, Shippo, what can we do about your tail?"

"How about cut it off," Inuyasha snickered.

"No way," Shippo grasped onto his tail. He was—make that, had been—trying on shirts for a while and now it was time for some pants. The only problem was no one knew what to do about his tail.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to cut it off," Kagome reassured him. "We just need to cover it up."

"How about we put some big pants on him?" Sango suggested.

A change into big pants later

"Y-you look…ridiculous," Inuyasha cried falling on the floor in laughter.

"It makes my bottom stick out," Shippo said. He wore a green shirt and some little baggy pants that stuck out in the back making him look—well, let's just leave it at that.

"Miroku, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Why don't you two go try on your new clothes?"

They exchanged glances.

Miroku was dressed in pants and a white T-shirt covered by a black jacket. On his hands were black gloves to serve for covering his Wind Tunnel.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was dressed in baggy pants and a red T-shirt. A red Bandanna was draped over his head to cover his ears.

"I look stupid," Inuyasha said staring at his reflection. He hated the way those pants looked on him. He missed his haori.

"I must say, I'm not too fond of these outfits," Miroku agreed.

Sango looked over. "Your clothes are strange, but I, however, like my clothes." She twirled around in a pink shirt and blue jean Capri's.

"Nobody looks dumber than me," Shippo wailed.

"I'm sorry, Shippo. Look, I have a better idea. Sango and I will find you some new clothes, but you'll have to always wear a jacket either on you or wrapped around your waist. Go it?"

Kagome didn't actually believe it was going to work, but it was enough to reassure Shippo and make him feel better judging from the smile on his face. "Thanks, Kagome."

A switch of clothes later

"Now we're ready to go."

"Kagome, are you sure you could afford all those clothes?" Sango asked looking at the many bags that were in her arms.

"Well, my mom gave me some money for my birthday and I had been saving so…"  
"Well, are we going back to your house yet?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yes, we've bought uniforms, regular clothes, and—"

"These stupid shoes," Inuyasha said gazing at his now unbare feet.

"You can't expect to walk around with no shoes."

"These are uncomfortable."

"Because you're not used to them."  
"Because they're too small," he argued.

"So tomorrow we go to school?" Sango asked.

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Even though we won't be at the same school," Shippo said sadly.

"It'll be alright, Shippo," Kagome said, "My little brother will help you. He nodded uneasily.

"I can't picture going back into public with these stupid ass clothes on," Inuyasha said. "People will laugh at us."

"Well, if the people from this era wear clothes like these, I suppose it's not too ridiculous," Miroku pointed out.

"Sure…"

"Now we better get some well-deserved sleep," Kagome said. "School's tomorrow."

Well, minna-sama, not much, but at least they're going to school tomorrow. excitement excitementAt least, I hope so. Maybe this story will get so popular I'll get 100 reviews. hint hint nudge nudge Next chapter will be up in a few minutes so don't forget to check back. Oh and don't forget that Inuyasha-honey is coming on tonight at 12:30 Cartoon Network. Don't miss him. Even though I record him. (I have school) Megu-chan


	3. Bad Start

A/N: This chapter was gonna be a bit different, but DottySmithfan gave me a really cute idea, so I'm going to try and fit that in some way. Teehee! Thanx.

** Chapter 3: A bad start**

BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome's alarm clock went off. She was starting to realize how dumb it was of her to bring them along. What would happen if Inuyasha lost his temper? But she was going to look on the bright side of it and pray that everyone would behave themselves.

Kagome walked down the hall to wake Sango, who was somewhat excited to see this 'school' that Kagome was always having to attend. Miroku was already awake, but Inuyasha was still sleeping. However, he'd awaken at the magic word 'tests'. And soon he was busy rushing everyone else to hurry up so he could destroy them and Kagome could quit coming back to her time altogether.

Sango was still a bit worried about the skirt, complaining that it was too short and all the attention Miroku kept giving her butt. But Inuyasha refused to put on his uniform or his hat and was slowly but surely making Kagome annoyed at him.

On the bus

Miroku was already scouting the bus for pretty girls. Sango stared out the window. The bus stopped and a familiar face hopped on. No other than Houjo who was busy talking to Kagome and causing Inuyasha to have to interrupt. Inuyasha didn't know what it was about that boy, but he didn't like him. There was something about his smile that made Inuyasha want to punch his teeth out.

Kagome had started to introduce Houjo to her friends and each one shook his hand but Inuyasha who just kept on giving him the evil eye and referring to him as 'hobo'. Kagome nudged him.

"What?" Inuyasha faced him and shook his hand…firmly. Kagome, noticing this, snatched their hands apart. "Well we better get going," she apologized to Houjo practically rushing off the bus as it stopped at the school.

"What was that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why did you grip his hand like that? Like you wanted to break it off."

"I did," He admitted.

"Inuyasha!"

"It's true."

"Oh, wow!" A group of girls pushed Kagome out of the way to get to Inuyasha. "You are so cute! Marry me! I love your ears." Inuyasha blushed at the attention. They started touching his ears and going crazy over him.

Kagome looked over. _Humph! Stupid jerk, now he's talking to the girls._

Miroku, seeing as Kagome was angry, walked towards her with his hands outstretched.

Inuyasha looked over with a glare. He walked over and smacked him in the head. "Yo, Sango's yours. Kagome's my girl, hands off!"

Everybody looked over shocked. The girls started whispering and spreading rumors.

_Why did Inuyasha say that? _Kagome wondered… She stared at his arm, which was wrapped around her waist.

_What came over me, _Inuyasha thought at the same time.

"Kagome!" a voice called that evidently didn't hear what happened.

"Houjo?"

"I was wondering if you'd like for me to walk you to homeroom."

"That would—" she started.

"Look, buddy, I'm walking her, so walk alone," Inuyasha butted in. Houjo looked a little angry at first, but then just decided to walk away. "That loser sure is persistent."

"Inuyasha, why don't you like Houjo?"

"Cause he's a dumb ass."

"Oh come on. I think you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous of who?"

"Houjo! Weren't you listening?"

"Well, I'm not. Do you like him or something? Is he this 'test' thing that you're always going out to see?"

"No, he's not. And what if I do like him?" she teased.

"So you do!" he accused, his nostrils flared angrily. He couldn't believe it, anything else she'd said was blocked out he was so upset.

"No, Inuyasha I…" Kagome struggled to explain.

"Feh. I don't need you." He walked off.

"Inuyasha, wait! Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because… Oh just forget it, but you're gonna get yourself lost!" Just as she'd said that, the homeroom bell started to ring.  "Great, now I'm late," Kagome said dashing down the hallway. _All that over Inuyasha! He's going to get detention for skipping or something._ She slipped into homeroom to be surrounded by her 3 friends, Megumi, Ai, and Hikaru.

"Hey, Kagome, feeling better?" Megumi asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, let's cut to the chase," Ai said, "I thought you and Houjo were hitting it off. Now the rumor says you go out with the new boy."

"You two are an item?" Megumi asked wide-eyed.

"Uh…" A flashback switched into her mind. _Kagome's my girl, hands off! _And then_, Look, buddy, I'm walking her, so walk alone._

"If you ask me, that boy is kind of cute," Hikaru said. "What's his name?"

"Inuyasha."

"What kind of name?" Ai asked puzzled.

"But if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time. He can be a total jerk sometimes."

"Sure, but you weren't saying that when I saw you two walking together. His arm wrapped around your waist. Romantico!" Hikaru said unconvinced, "So how long is he staying?"

"Just for a while." At that point you could hear commotion in the hall. _God, if that's Inuyasha again. I swear…_ Kagome peered out the door. There were a large swarm of girls in the hall.

"You're so fine!" a girl screeched.

Kagome could see Sango pushing her way out of the crowd. "Sango, what's going on?"

She went on to explain how Miroku had been walking her to class and then all of a sudden thousands of girls were surrounding him and commenting on how fine he was. And Miroku just ignored her and went to them. She hadn't seen Inuyasha while they were out either. Kagome was getting worried.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango called after her.

"To find Inuyasha."

"Stupid bitch, what does she know?" Inuyasha said to nobody. "I'm not gonna get lost. Demons have a good sense of direction." Inuyasha looked around. He had to admit (although not out loud) that he was lost.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Was that voice talking to him? He turned around to see a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. "Here," she handed him a flyer. "There's going to be a Sadie Hawkins dance."

"A what?"

"A Sadie Hawkins dance. The girls ask the boys. It's at 9:30 p.m. to 12:30 a.m. in the gym. You new here?" He nodded. "Well, I could show you around if you want…," she said like almost pleading.

"Feh! I know where I'm going," he walked off.

"Well, um… I might be heading that way too so uh…"

Why was that girl following him around? He wanted her to leave, but he didn't really know where he was going. "Fine."

"Sango!" Miroku called walking after her. "Why are you upset with me? Was it because of all the attention the girls were giving me?"

Sango turned around. "First off, you left me after it was your stupid idea to walk me to class. Second, who cares about those girls? Happy? Now leave me alone!"

He had finally caught up with Sango. "Hear me out for a moment, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to leave you or disrespect you."

Sango looked over at him. She didn't want to forgive him so easily but he sounded so sincere, and real apologetic. "Fine, apology accepted. Now help me find Kagome."

"You're the boss." He flashed a smile.

_Where could Inuyasha be? _Kagome had searched all around school and still hadn't found him. _I knew it was a bad idea to bring them here, but I was caught up in the fun. I didn't consider the consequences, _she thought. Then she spotted some white hair and quickly dashed towards it.

"My name's Yuka," the girl told Inuyasha, as if he really cared. "Yours?"

"Inuyasha."

"That must be a nickname."

He didn't know what that meant, but he nodded anyway. For a second he thought he saw Kagome, but quickly turned down the thought.

Kagome now realized the white hair was Inuyasha and he was walking with…Yuka Takashiro. She was the school's everything. She was very sneaky, but always seemed like a goody-goody in front of the teachers, but it wasn't like Kagome really knew her like that. Those were just things Ai would tell her.

Just as she was about to walk over there she saw Houjo coming towards her. _Don't let him see me, _she prayed.

"Hey, Kagome."

_Shoot! _"Hey, Houjo."

"So have you heard about the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

_We're having one of those? Just great! I guess it's better than a regular one since Houjo can't ask me. What are you talking about, Kagome. You like Houjo right? He's perfect, but…_

"Kagome?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Houjo's voice.

"Oh, no now is my first time hearing about it actually."

"Have you planned on asking anyone?"

"Not really."

"Houjo, come on," some boy yelled.

"Well, consider me when you're looking for someone," he said walking off.

"Sure thing." She waved. When she turned her head, Inuyasha and Yuka were gone.

"What's that you say?!" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

"Girls ask the boys," a boy said.

"OH," Miroku said clearing his throat, "Sango, don't you have something to ask me?"

"Yea." Miroku grinned. "What class are we going to?"

Miroku dropped to the ground. "If I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to be inviting me to the dance."

"Oh… I'll have to think about it."

Kagome walked in late to her next class to see Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Yuka sitting at a table. Houjo wasn't in this class to Kagome's delight.

"Hey, Kagome-chan, over here!" Sango called waving her hand. "Saved you a seat." Kagome took a seat next to Sango.

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed. "Where were you?"

He smirked. "I found my way here, didn't I?"

"Yes, but--."

"Higurashi-san, your reasons for being late?" the teacher's voice interrupted.

"I-I wasn't paying attention to the time," she answered lamely.

"So, Kagome, who are you going to invite to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Yuka asked.

Kagome flashed Yuka a look. "I-I really don't know quite yet."

"You, Sango?"  
"Um… I don't know either."

"She's going to ask me, she's just not aware yet," Miroku told her.

"No one's asked you right, Inuyasha?" Yuka asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, not paying attention.

"Class, upcoming we will be taking a field trip to a resort beach," the teacher announced. The class cheered. "We will be staying at the Grand Hyatt Hotel for a night. The bus leaves at 6 a.m. on this Saturday. I'll have more details later."

_Gosh_, Kagome thought, _things sure are coming by quickly._ _It's already Thursday. It's such short notice._

"Excuse me, Ms. Yamamoto, we need you in the office," the intercom interrupted.

The teacher glanced up. "Alright." She walked out the classroom.

Ai, Megumi, and Hikaru rushed over to Kagome and took her to a corner of the classroom. "So, Kag-chan, you asking your boyfriend or Houjo?" Megumi asked.

Before Kagome could even answer, Ai interrupted, "If you're going to ask him, you better ask now."

"Yea, that witch Yuka's been looking at him."

"We're kind of having an argument now," Kagome told them with a sweat-drop on her head. They were so determined to get the two of them out on a date.

"So," Hikaru said, "you'll need a date and the problem will be solved and you'll be dateless if you don't ask now."

"What?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Go." Ai pushed her towards Inuyasha.

"Hey, erm… Inuyasha, could I speak to you for a moment."

"For what?"

"Just come here."

He followed her away from the table. "Would you like to go to the… SadieHawkinsdancewitme?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yuka already asked me."  
A h ! M E G A M I – S A M A!

That dirty tramp Yuka. Things are moving quickly, but there's one thing all stories need…ACTION! Sorry to take so long. But I'm back!


	4. Mistaken

A/N: Hey, some replies, I don't live in New Orleans, Louisiana. I live in Augusta, Georgia. Anybody live near me? Please somebody do!!!! Should I change this title? I dunno I was never good at titles. On with the chapter.

** Disclaimer**: Inuyasha = my love interest, however that can also come to Inuyasha = Rumiko Takahashi's character.

**Chapter 4: Mistaken**

What?! Yuka?! She'd asked him… And he accepted? Then she had an idea, she would play it off. Kagome started laughing. "I… I got you! It was a joke, I was gonna say, if you said yes, that I was going to say that I was going with Houjo."

"Houjo, the test?" Inuyasha asked looking confused.

"No, he's not a test."

Inuyasha growled. "You aren't going to that dance with him!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so."

"Oh please, goodbye, Inuyasha!"

"Bye! But you still ain't going with him!" he yelled back at her retreating form. She was going back to her friends, probably to talk about that silly Houjo. Inuyasha sat back down.

"Did you hear that Miroku?" Sango asked with a concerned look on her face.

He nodded. "Inuyasha should have just taken both girls."

Sango smacked him. "No. That's wrong."

"So, you going with Inuyasha?" Megumi asked Kagome as she approached them. Megumi was always dying to hear anything exciting Kagome had to tell her. Especially when she was the one getting all the cuties to talk to her.

"NO! I'm taking Houjo."

"So, you just walk up there picking up food?" Miroku asked looking over at Kagome. He was referring to the line of students that was already forming. Tons of kids dying to eat.

"Yea." Kagome nodded. "But you'll need money." She handed over some yen. "We'll be sitting over there." She pointed to a table across the room.

Miroku and Sango nodded and as they walked near the line a commotion was already starting, "Why?!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Because, young man, you have to have a thing called money to get all that food!" the lunch lady explained. "And what's with those ridiculous ears in your head? You kids are so wrapped up in those stupid trends."

Inuyasha growled. "Look, lady! My ears are none of your fuckin' business! They show that—" He stopped when a hand placed down some money.

"Humph!" the lunch lady said.

"Kagome?! What'd you pay for?"

"I didn't want you to start an even bigger commotion."

Before Inuyasha could question her further, Houjo walked over to Kagome. Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to eat at my table."

"Sure, Houjo."

"Err…" Inuyasha wanted to hit him so bad. He picked up his pizza and flung it at him. Luckily, since they were walking Houjo avoided the attack, but some kids thought it would be a good idea to start a food fight. Trays were flying everywhere. People grabbed unsuspecting students and flung their bodies in the trashcan. It was one of the biggest food fights the school had ever had, and one of the most messiest. No wonder the school board preferred them to eat lunch inside of their classrooms.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and they ran out of the lunchroom to observe the fight where it was safe. Kids were getting hit everywhere. "Whoa!" Sango said. "Did you see how fast that boy got swung in there?"  
 

"School's dangerous," Miroku said.

Sango nodded. "Why would people waste food? There's enough food here to hold my village for quite a few months eaten generously."

"There's a great possibility that something was wrong with the food and it turned everyone insane." Miroku shrugged.

Kagome and Houjo hid underneath a table watching. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was throwing any and everything. From smearing ice cream on people's glasses to pouring milk on their heads.

"Well, there's one thing I like about the future!" he said with an obnoxious laugh.

All of a sudden the lunchroom got silent and a lunch lady walked in. "That's the boy." She pointed to Inuyasha. "He argued with me and started a food fight."

The cop walked in and straight to Inuyasha. "Come with me, son."

"Why should I? And my name's not 'son'. It's Inuyasha."

"Save it, son, and come on before you get into more trouble than you already are."

"Feh! When I could kill you?"  
The cop looked over. "That's a threat."

_What are they gonna do,_ Inuyasha thought. _Absolutely nothing_.

_What an idiot, _Kagome thought.

At Umi no Hoshi Elementary

Shippo was doing pretty much well, so far. He had been finger painting, eating lollipops, and all sorts of other stuff until…

"Hey, kid."

Shippo looked up to see a little boy. Well, maybe a bit far from little. Heck, this kid was huge! "Who, me?"

"Yep, you're a boy, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why do you have a hair bow in your hair, and a ponytail, then?"

"Cause… NOYB!" Shippo said. He had learned that from Kagome.

The little big boy was starting to get upset. He pushed Shippo and he pushed him back. The next thing you knew, they were fighting. And it was no surprise Shippo was winning using his fox fire and anything else he could think of. When the teacher noticed the crowd of kids shouting 'Fight'. She rushed over to see Shippo sitting on that boy and punching him.

"Boys!" she yelled pulling them apart. She turned to Shippo. "On your first day too…" She shook her head. "I'm afraid we're going to have to have a parent-teacher conference today."  
_Uh-oh, _Shippo thought. _I don't know what that is but it doesn't sound good._

"Higurashi, Kagome to the office," the intercom said.

"Me?" _What did I do?_

Kagome walked towards the office. The secretary stared up at her and pointed at the principal's office. She walked in and saw Inuyasha sitting in a chair, police standing behind him; the principal in his big office chair.

"Uh… Why am I here?"

"This boy claims you started the fight."

"Inuyasha! How dare you? You started it!"

"Yea, but if you hadn't been with that other boy, then I wouldn't have thrown the food."

"Oh sure! I'm not in control of your actions…" And so the fight continued.

"I get it," the principal said with a smile on his face.

"Huh?"

He kept nodding. "You may go."

"Aren't you going to punish him?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled. She was really trying to get him in trouble.

"Well, I'll write him up, but please leave."

They walked out. Strange…

"Why?" the police officer asked, "did you release them with such a small warning?"

"Don't you see? Higurashi was with another man and that boy got jealous. You can't do anything to a couple."

"Whatever you say..." the cop said a sweat dropping.

"So..?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "He let us go."

"And then this wench tried to make me get back into trouble!" Inuyasha pointed an accusatory finger at Kagome.

"Well, you did start it!"

"Kagome," Miroku asked. "Is it almost time to go back to your home?"

"Nope, one more hour."

"That's too long!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So, Sango, about that Sadie Hawkins dance…" Miroku started.

"I'm still thinking about it."  
The bell rang. "We're late!" Kagome said as they dashed down the hall.

"What do you mean you don't know your phone number?" the teacher asked Shippo.

"I don't…" _I don't even know what a phone is…_ He thought.

"What is your parents name then?"

"Uhm…" he said the first names that popped to his head. "Inuyasha and Kagome." _Why did I say that? I didn't mean Inuyasha, I wanted to say Miroku. Great…_

"Shippo, at four o' clock today, I want you to come back with your parents okay?"

"O-okay." They were going to kill him…

"School wasn't that bad, right?"

"It was alright…" Inuyasha answered.

"Some things about it made it appear boring, but overall it was entertaining," Miroku said.

"But none the less dangerous," Sango added, Miroku nodding.

Kagome's mind flashed back to what Inuyasha said earlier.

'Yuka asked me' Humph! Who cared? She sure didn't.

"I'm hungry," Inuyasha complained.

"You should be, the way you wasted all that food!"

"If you hadn't been with that boy!"

"Why do you care? Yuka's taking you remember?"

"No, she's not." Kagome stopped in her tracks as she heard these last words, "I said she asked, I never said that I said yes."

T.T  T.T T.T

Dundundun! Hey, minna-sama! I have too much to type. Never start two stories at the same time, but I don't mind the pressure. Next chapter is coming too… Today! Yay!


	5. Trouble! How are we gonna pull this off?

A/N: Hey, minna, just like I promised! Happy?

**Chapter 5: Trouble! How are we gonna pull this off?**

They had finally arrived home and so many thoughts were whizzing through Kagome's head. Why had she asked Houjo? What was she thinking? Did she actually want to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with Inuyasha? She was so mixed up.

Flashback

'So, Houjo, have you got a date for the Sadie Hawkins dance yet?'

'No, not exactly. Plenty of girls have asked, but I was waiting on you.'

Kagome smiled. 'Then, would you um… go to the dance with me?'

'Sure, Kagome.'

Then the food fight started.

End of Flashback

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing, just thinking…"

"Oh… You think I should ask Miroku to the dance?"

"Yea, you two make a cute couple."

"You think so?" Kagome nodded. "I guess I better tell him the good news." Sango walked out of Kagome's room.

"Yes," Miroku said. "Sango, darling, I knew that you were going to ask me sometime. Couldn't resist the good looks huh?"

"Miroku, one of two things: 1st don't call me darling. 2nd don't make me regret this."

"Yes, ma'am," Miroku said giving a mock solute.

The front door opened. "I'm home, sis," Souta said walking in after slipping off his shoes.

"Hello, Souta, Where's Shippo?"

"He's behind me."

Shippo bounced in. "Kagome, I'd like to ask a favor of you…"

"You said a favor of Kagome, not me," Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome drove to Umi no Hoshi Elementary school. Shippo had needed them to dress up like his parents to attend the conference.

"I needed a dad I guess."

"I look stupider than I did in those baggy pants." Inuyasha was wearing straight-leg pants and a red shirt.

"Well, you're the idiot that picked it out," Kagome pointed out. She was wearing a black dress suit. She even had cute high heels. .

"I didn't pick it out. Some stupid man did."

"Then I guess you shouldn't have let him." She glanced back at him. "Those ears!" She threw a hat on his head.

"This looks real stupid."

"Deal with it!"

Kagome stopped the car as they arrived in the parking lot.

"Let's get this over with," Inuyasha said slamming the car door.

"Be careful, you could have broken it."

They walked in. She took a glance at teacher. _Uh-oh! That was Souta's teacher. I met her before. OMS! (Oh Megami-sama!)_

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Go on, with me real fast. I'll be there."  
"But…" She pushed him in.

Ms. Hasegawa held out her hand. "You must be Shippo's mother."

"NO! I'M NOT! I'm his—uh… father." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Mrs. Hasegawa. Where's your wife?"

"I'm right here," Kagome walked in.

"Who the hell? I don't know her!" Though he knew her smell, based on looks it wasn't Kagome.He barely recognized her with her hair pinned up and glasses on her face.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha over towards her and whispered, "You know it's me!"

"Oh." He took a glance at her. "You look dumb like that. Why are you dressed up like that anyway?"

"Because I know her. She met me as Souta's sister. She might recognize me."

"So? What's it matter?"

"Then it would seem like I got married at a young age, and had a son!"

"Uh… Mrs. Uh…" Mrs. Hasegawa said.

"Hehe! Mrs. S-Shikon," Kagome said.

"I'm having this conference with you today because of your son, Shippo. He got into a fight today."

"With who?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Another student named Ooki Shouji."

Inuyasha turned to Shippo. "Did you beat his ass?"

"Yeah I did," Shippo beamed.

Kagome hit Inuyasha. "Shut up and let me do all the talking," she whispered. She turned back to Mrs. Hasegawa. "You have to excuse my husband. He um… well, I'm sorry about Shippo. I'm sure there was a legitimate reason for this."

"Well," Hasegawa turned to Shippo. "Could you tell us what happened?"

"He was picking on me and then he pushed me, so I pushed him and then we were fighting."

"Yes I was very surprised when I discovered it was your child that was--," Mrs. Hasegawa started.

"O.K. yea! You done talking? Kagome has dinner to be cooking."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him. She didn't know if she was madder because of his poor manners or because he had blurted out her name.   
He was already at the door. "C'mon, Kagome, let's go. The squirt's not in trouble."

"Inuyasha, no!"

"Kagome?" the teacher asked in awe. "You remind me of this other Kagome I know except she's Souta's elder sister. You look a bit similar."

"Uh…"

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and Kagome and they walked out. "That was a waste of time."

"Inuyasha, you embarrassed us."

"Feh! Didn't embarrass myself."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Shippo."

He grinned at her. "At least she won't ask for another conference."

Kagome unlocked the door of the car. "Still…"

"When we get home I want dinner," Inuyasha said.

"I don't know why you're telling me."

"I'm hungry too," Shippo agreed. He looked at Inuyasha. "You weren't a very good dad."

Inuyasha growled. "Should have gotten Miroku to do it then."

"Don't worry, Shippo, we'll get something to eat as soon as we pick up Miroku-tachi."

"Okay."

"So, Sango, you're aware that we're home alone?"

"Yes, I am."

"Doesn't it make you want to do something?" He moved his arm around her waist. Then lower down…

"Yea." He looked up. "Smack you." Miroku fell off the couch as her red hand print appeared on his face.

"Seriously, Sango." He was using that tone of voice with her. That tone that made her heart flutter. "Let's get close and forget about the world and everything we're trying to do. Sango," He looked into her eyes. "I just want to be with you and be there for you."

"Oh, Miroku…" Sango raised her face to Miroku's and he pulled his face down then… the front door opened.

"Hey, Sango, Miroku, Souta!" Kagome yelled.

"Whoa!" Shippo exclaimed. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing," Sango said quickly scooting herself away from Miroku.

Kagome walked up the stairs. "Hey, Souta, we're going out for dinner. Want to come?"

"No, but I could use a ride to Shinji's house. He just got the new Dragon Ball Z game."

"O.K."

"So, how did it go?" Sango asked. "The whole parent-teacher thing."

"Boring, the lady wouldn't stop talking," Inuyasha told her.

"Is that so?"

"Everyone ready?" Kagome asked.

"I hope you don't mind, we have to drop Souta off first."

"Fine, but let's move it," Inuyasha said irritably.

"May I take your order?" the waitress at WacDonalds asked.

"Yes. I'd like a burger, fries, ice cream, a diet Pepsi, and a salad."

"What a pig!" Inuyasha said. Despite Inuyasha's words, he ordered more than Kagome did.

"Now who's the pig?"

"Feh! I need a lot of food if I want to become a full, bonafied demon." He laughed. "But I guess you need a lot to become a full, fat school girl."

"Sit boy! Sit! Osuwari!"

Inuyasha hit the table--hard. "Bitch," he muttered.

"Humph!"

"Excuse me, Miroku," Sango said trying to get out.

"Oh, yes." He got up and let her out of the booth.

"Where are you going, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"C'mon, Kagome," she whispered. She followed her.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To the bathroom."

"What's up, Sango?"

"The Sadie Hawkins dance," she started, "we'll need nice gowns right?"

"You're right." Kagome nodded. "We need to go to the mall and get something. Sango, you're a genius!"

Sango smiled. "And we tell the boys…?"

"I'll think of something," Kagome said.

They arrived at the table to see Shippo in a high chair.

"What's he doing up there?"

"I decided that he was too small to sit at this table so I put him in that baby chair." Inuyasha gave an obnoxious laugh.

"Kagome," Shippo wailed, "could you take me out?"

"Sure." She picked him up. "Don't do that again, Inuyasha. That was mean."

"Why do you always take his side?" he asked sounding as if his feelings were hurt.

"Maybe if you weren't always the one in the wrong I would take yours. But you're always the bad guy."

"Yea, right."

Sango looked at Miroku. "Believe me, I tried to be the adult and figured it best to stay out."

The waitress came back with the food. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha began eating…quickly. Inuyasha noticing this said, "Why are you two eating so fast?"

"Why do you eat so fast?" Kagome asked.

"Cuz I'm hungry."

"Then I guess we do it for the same reason and something else." She and Sango started laughing.

"You keep doing that and you're gonna--." As if on cue, Kagome started to choke.

"See, you stupid girl."

Sorry I had to do that to Kag-chan! Was it funny? (Silence) I just figured it would be. (Crickets) I think I failed though. Bye. Next ch. up tomorrow. It's not easy to type when there are no reviews!!!! Review! All the chapters please! But you don't have to but…


	6. Sadies Hawkins Dance

**Chapter 6: Sadie Hawkins Dance**

As soon as they'd all finished eating, Kagome drove them back to the Tokyo Mall. Sango and Kagome wouldn't say why they were going, just that they felt like shopping again. Inuyasha had to wonder if that was all the girls liked to do in this time: Shop and go to school.

Not knowing why she'd decided to trust them, Kagome had left with Sango and left the boys by themselves for an hour. She didn't think that would be merely enough time for her and Sango to find a dress, but if she let them wander around the mall too long by themselves they were almost expected to get lost or either stir up some commotion…

Kagome was relieved to see she was wrong though as she spotted Miroku and Inuyasha sitting at the big clock that stood in the middle of the mall and they were exactly on time she figured. She wasn't quite sure, Sango and her had stayed in the mall a little bit longer than they were supposed to, and you could bet Inuyasha bit her head off for that.

"We were sitting here for damn--," he looked up at the clock, "15 minutes!" He imitated Kagome. "Be here at exactly 4PM understand?" He returned to his voice. "But here it is 4:15 and you're just now showing up!"

He was surprised when Kagome didn't get mad. She was in too good of a mood to get upset. "Yeah I know and I'm really really sorry."

"Uhm hm." Seeming satisfied with her answer, he nodded and placed his hands in his imaginary haori sleeves. He looked at all the bags in her and Sango's arms. "Just exactly did you two get?"

"Makeup and our gowns, shoes. You know! Stuff we need."

"Let me see it." Inuyasha reached his hand to the bag.

"No way!" Kagome pulled away from him.

"I wanna see what you wasted your money on!"

"Sore wa hi-mi-tsu desu!" (It's a secret)

Inuyasha finally figuring out she wasn't going to tell him sighed and stood up. "Then let's go back to that moving thing."

It was finally the day of the Sadie Hawkins dance and it was all that anybody could talk about.

"So you're not going with Kagome?" Miroku asked stunned. It had been the first time he'd heard about it.

"That's right," Inuyasha answered nonchalantly.

"But why not? Even Sango asked me."

"Well, Kagome didn't. She's taking Houjo," he said bitterly.

"What you need to do is beg her to take you."

"Feh! Like I'm that desperate for a date." He spotted Yuka. "Looks like I have to see that girl." Inuyasha walked off.

"He is making the wrong choice and I'm sure that all you readers agree," Miroku mumbled to himself as he watched Inuyasha leave. But it didn't take long before Inuyasha returned. "That was brief."

"Looks like I'm taking Yuka."

"Hey, Kagome," Megumi said walking towards her.

"Hi."

"Look," Ai said, "Why are you going to the dance with Houjo? You should be going to the dance with your boyfriend."

"Inuyasha is _not_ my boyfriend."

"C'mon, you're just angry at him right now because he's taking Yuka."

"No, I'm not."

"Hey, everybody!" Hikaru skipped over happily. "Did you guys vote?"

"Vote for what?"

"The Sadie Hawkins Queen and King."

"I thought that was only at proms," Kagome said.

"Not in this story. You'll never guess who me and everybody else is voting for." She paused. "Kagome and her boyfriend Inuyasha. You guys are like the hottest and cutest couple. But then so was your two friends. The boy with the earrings and the girl with the eye shadow."

"What?!" Kagome said stunned. "No way!"

"You can expect to walk up there. Congratulations," Ai said.

"Too bad for Houjo-kun, I'm sure that he thought he was going to win." Megumi looked down. "Well, move aside. Inu and Kag all the way!"

It was now the night of the dance… 9:00 p.m. Sango and Kagome were upstairs getting ready. And they had been getting ready for more than 5 hours now. Inuyasha was growing impatient. "Ready yet?" Inuyasha yelled up the stairs.

"We're coming!" Kagome yelled back and looked over at Sango. "You ready?"

"I'm ready. Let's go knock them out."

Kagome walked down the stairs first. She wore a Chinese dress. It was a satiny pink with flowers on it. A slit was on the left side of the dress. Her hair was the same as usual but this type she had on light pink eye shadow and a little glitter of lip balm.

Sango was next. Hers was the same as Kagome's except black and the flowers were outlined in a goldish type color. It wasn't really a dress, just a top and skirt. Her slit was in the back. Sango's hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Miroku was stunned, even Inuyasha couldn't stop staring. Shippo was the first to say something. "Wow! You two look so pretty."

"Thank you." Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

He couldn't believe it. Kagome looked gorgeous to him. He was upset that he wasn't the one taking her. Now that stupid Houjo was going to…"Huh?" He snapped out of his daze. "Nothing."

"You look cute." And he did… with his little tuxedo on. Aw…

"Feh!" He turned away blushing.

"He-he! Houjo's supposed to be picking us up in a limo."

"Who's us and what's a limo?" asked Miroku.

"Me, you Kagome, Houjo," Sango answered.

"A limo is just a long car."

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Isn't _Yuka_ picking you up?" Kagome asked surprised.

"I dunno," he answered lamely.

Kagome's mom dashed down the stairs. "Let me get some pictures."

"But my date's not here," Kagome pointed out.

"Pose with Inuyasha, and then I'll get some with Houjo."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh! She acts like I want to pose with her."

Ms. Higurashi set up their poses. Sango was standing next to Miroku. Her back faced towards him. One of his arms was wrapped around Sango's waist, the other holding her hand.

"Smile and say 'Kawaii'."

"Kawaii!" Click!

"Now you two." She placed Kagome in front of Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Get closer."

"Mom…"

"C'mon." She pushed them dangerously close. Close enough for Inuyasha to breathe in her scent. He inhaled deeply and was almost happy that her mom had placed him next to her. "Perfect! Now say 'Utsukushii'."

"Utsukushii," Kagome said.

"Yea, yea."

Click!

"Ya'll weren't smiling. Once more again."

Ding-dong!

"I better get that," Kagome said preparing to break from Inuyasha's hold.

"That's okay, Kagome. I'll get it," Sango offered opening the door. It was Houjo and he couldn't believe it when he saw Kagome in some other guy's arms.

"Hi… Houjo, right?"

"Hello. Hello, Mrs. Higurashi," he said as he walked inside.

"Hi, Houjo. We were just taking pictures."

Inuyasha smirked. "Can we take some more, Ms. Higurashi?"  
"Now you take good pictures. Kirei!" Click!

_What is Inuyasha doing? I get it; he's trying to make Houjo jealous. How dare he use me? _Kagome thought.

"That's enough pictures with Inuyasha. Want to take some, Houjo?" Kagome asked.

Houjo started to open his mouth and say 'yes' but Inuyasha growled. "No, thank you," Houjo said.

"Let's go," Sango said.

"How about more pictures?" Miroku asked.

"Let's just go to the dance," Kagome insisted.

"C'mon, Kagome, I want our time in the future to be memorable," Miroku said.

She sighed. "Fine."

And so they took more pictures, they finally stopped when Ms. Higurashi ran out of film.

Everyone boarded Houjo's limo. "Houjo, I'm so sorry that we had to take Inuyasha along," Kagome apologized.

"No problem."

Sango and Miroku were on one end of the limo, Inuyasha, Houjo, and Kagome on the other. Conversation was very little except when Miroku would get slapped for saying or doing something.

The limo suddenly stopped. Sango stared out the window. "We're here!"

Houjo stepped out of the limo, relieved to get away from Inuyasha's glare. He escorted Kagome out. Miroku took Sango's hand and led her out. Inuyasha grunted and got out.

The group walked in to a bunch of dancing boys and girls. There was one boy break dancing in the middle of the floor.

"Is there something wrong with that man?" Miroku asked.

"Having spasms?" Sango looked worried.

"Just dancing," Kagome told her calmly.

"We're going to slow it down for a moment," the deejay purred. "That's gonna be 'Hoshii' By Daisuku Kawai." The music started.

 "Inuyasha, are you sure Yuka's going to recognize you?" Kagome asked him.

 "What do you mean?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "You know."

Then Inuyasha figured out what she meant. Tonight was a new moon. "Yea, me being a human. She should. But if she can't. I'll remind her."

 "So, Kagome, want to dance?" Houjo butted in.

 "Sure."

Inuyasha growled. Kagome linked arms with Houjo and they started dancing. Just as he was about to go after them he spotted Yuka. "Oi, Yuka!"

 "Huh?" she turned away from her group of friends.

"Hey," he greeted as he walked up to her.

 "I-Inu-chan, that you?" Yuka asked surprised. He nodded._ Did he look this fine yesterday?_ she thought taking in his violet eyes and his silky black hair. His sensuous mouth and how attractive he looked in his tuxedo. "You look cuter this way."

_I want you to come see me_

Inuyasha nodded but he wasn't listening though. He was watching Kagome and Houjo. She didn't seem to be having much fun to him. Houjo was just talking and trying hard to get closer to her but she kept backing from him.

 "Hey, you!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing Houjo away from her.

 "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled amazed at him.

"Look," Miroku said to Sango pointing over at Kagome and Inuyasha who were arguing.

"Yea, I see, the usual."

"Well, Ms. Sango, would you care to dance?" He held out his hand.

"Sure." They walked out to the dance floor.

"Fine! Dance with him!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"I would if you'd quit interrupting me."

"Feh! I will! Have fun!" Inuyasha snatched Yuka out to dance.

"C'mon, Houjo," Kagome said angrily. "Let's dance."

"Now let's play something a bit more up tempo. 'Nice & Slow' by Crystal Kay."

Kagome was starting to get a little jealous. Yuka sure knew how to dance with a man. She was all up on Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't take it. Yuka was smiling and would pull him close to her. Why did she care about that? She was too jealous to notice that Inuyasha didn't look like he was enjoying himself.

SLAP! The music stopped and there were low cries of ooo.

"Goodbye, Miroku!"

"Sango, what did I do?" he asked holding his hand over his red cheek.

"Humph!" Sango walked out of the gymnasium.

Miroku cursed and the music started again.

"Let's dedicate this next song to the brother that just got dismissed by his girlfriend. 'Don't Leave Me Girl' by Blackstreet," the D.J. said.

_You've got your problems baby And I've got mine_

_I better go check on Sango, _Kagome thought excusing herself from Houjo.

_But let's just spend it all by putting it together_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called walking after her.

_When you say you love me, it don't mean nothing_

"What?!"

_If you cared you'd be there like you used to be_

"That boy do something to you?" he asked his eyes full of concern.

_I'm searching for the words to make you realize_

"Why do you care?" She prepared to walk off.

_That I really, really, want you to stay…_

"Wait, Kagome," he said grabbing her shoulders, turning her to face him. "What's wrong? Something I did? Look, Kagome, whatever I did I'm sorry, Okay?"

_Tears of frustration I hold inside._ _But if you walk away, you'll make this grown man cry._

Thump thump! Kagome's heart was ready to burst out of her chest. She didn't know why. Was it something about the way he had stared into her eyes when he said that or…? "No. I'm just going to check up on Sango." And she left Inuyasha on the dance floor to head to the bathroom as the music turned lower and lower.

"Hey, Sango, you okay?"

"No."  
"What happened?"

"Well, Miroku and I were dancing and then I looked at him and his eyes were just darting to all the females in the room. I mean, he's dancing with me, but looking at them. It wasn't so much as him looking at that, it was what he was looking at! And it wasn't their faces!"

"Gosh, that's bad."

"So I slapped him," Sango continued. "The jerk deserved it!"

"Did you see the way Inuyasha was on Yuka? Not like I care, it was just disgusting." So the girls continued to talk about their non-mans.

"Hey, the deejay said. "It's time to announce the Queen and King of the Sadie Hawkins dance." The lights turned off and a spotlight started flickering around the room.

Sango and Kagome walked in complaining about the darkness of the room.

"And the Queen is no other than Kagome Higurashi!" The light stopped on her.

"What? I'm the –"

"Come on up!"

Kagome looked and Sango and walked up the stage. They handed her flowers.

"And the king is…" The spotlight began to roam…

**There it goes! All for today! My stupid computer keeps messing up and I'll be relieved if you see this. Were the songs good enough or a nuisance? Anyways, review review! Press the button for me! Onegaiishimasu! Megu-chan .******


	7. Maybe Tonight

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I decided to update today! (I was going to anyways) Darnit my computer should work when I tell it to.

Disclaimer: Everyone knows this is Rumiko-sama's.

**Chapter 7: Maybe Tonight**

"And the king is…" The spotlight began to roam. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked just as surprised as Houjo did, but when he saw the look on Houjo's face, he smirked his way and joined Kagome on stage. "Now they take their dance." Everyone cleared away from the floor.

_I can't believe Inuyasha and me are dancing together. Shoot! I can't believe we're the king and queen. And just look at Inuyasha, he looks so good. Hold up! Did I just think that?! Well, I guess so. He's good-looking when you get past that attitude. _Kagome thought. "Um… Inuyasha?"

He looked up. "Yea."

"You're stepping on my feet."

"Well, what do you expect? I've never really danced before… not with you anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, looking away from her.

She cleared her throat. "Have a good time with Yuka?"

"No, I just used her to get back at you… for taking that other boy."

"But you were the one that said she asked you. That most automatically means that you said yes. So of course I asked Houjo."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him.

"I-Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, let's forget who we've been, just for tonight anyways."

Wow! Was Inuyasha ever being sweet. She liked him like this, but sometimes she thought she was dreaming.

"They look so romantic," Sango said.

"Yes," Miroku held Sango close and led her outside. Sango's eyes rose to the sky. "It's so nice out here. Nice and dark."

Sango's eyes went to him. Was that why he took her outside, because it was dark and he could try something? She was getting cold.

Miroku, as if noticing this, wrapped his arms around her.

"Miroku."

"Yes?"

Then she decided not to ruin the moment. "Nothing… Just hold me like this for a while."

Inside, the dance had finally ended.

"Hey, people, let's bring things back up to a casual beat. 'Strobe' by Amuro Namie."

"Do you um… want to dance this one too?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer; he just led her out to the dance floor.

The dance had been going on for some hours now, and it seemed that Inuyasha and Kagome were dancing with each other rather than their dates.

"Now, party people, the last dance 'Way to Love' by Karasawa Miho."

Just before the song started Houjo walked over and asked Kagome to dance! Kagome was polite and danced with him too! Inuyasha didn't look too happy and Kagome flashed him a sympathetic look.

That was the last straw for Inuyasha. He had interrupted their dance. He walked over and grabbed Houjo by his hair. He punched him about 50 times and then kicked his sorry butt in the punchbowl. The kids cheered.

Of course, that was his imagination. He planned for that but when he was about to snatch Houjo over and hit him, when Yuka paraded over and forced him to dance with her. _Stupid Kagome, _he thought. _Dancing with Hobo over there! She didn't have to accept!_

The ride home wasn't much because it was so silent. But when they arrived at the Higurashi residence, well….

Everyone had already left inside the house except Houjo and Kagome. He walked her to the porch. "I'm so sorry for tonight, Houjo. I barely danced with you."

"It's okay. There were some other girls that wanted to." He said it was okay, but he sounded hurt on the last sentence. And he was, sure a lot of other girls wanted to dance with him but he'd wanted to dance with Kagome and there she was dancing with Inuyasha. A boy he'd already dubbed as his enemy.

"I'll find some way to make it up to you."

"That boy, he isn't your boyfriend is he?"  
"Huh? Of course not. He's just—well, he ah—well… You know."

"Sorry I brought that up. Well, good night, Kagome." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back to the limo.

"Well, Sango…"

"Well, nothing. I'm at my door so goodnight." She prepared to close the door.

"That's the point," he said sticking a foot in the door. "It is only proper to kiss a woman when taking leave from such an event."

"Want to lose that foot?"

"Sango." He took his foot out the door though.

"Goodnight, Miroku." She cracked the door a bit. "And thank you for taking me."

"You're most welcome." Miroku gave a smile.

Kagome turned the front door knob and walked in. It was completely dark. "Huh?"

A lamp flickered on and she could see Inuyasha sitting in a chair facing her. "What were you doing out there, Kagome?"

"It's really nothing. And since when do you have the right to be in my business?"

"You are my business! I saw you out there with that boy. He kissed you and you just stood there and took it!"

"You were spying on me?!"

"Damn right! It's a good thing I did too."

"Humph!" She walked up the stairs.

"Hey! I'm still talking here!" He was about to go after her when he bumped into Miroku.

"I see you've managed to make Kagome angry again."

"Shut up, monk!"

Kagome stormed angrily into her room.

"Huh? What's going on?" a sleepy Shippo asked.

"Oh sorry, Shippo. I forgot that you sleep in my room."

"How did the dance go?"

"It was all right."

"What's wrong? You seem mad."

"I am mad."

"At Inuyasha again?"

She nodded. "He was spying on me." She explained to Shippo for a while until Shippo fell asleep in the middle of her story. Then something flashed in Kagome's mind. She rushed out into the hallway and was on her way to Sango's room. "Sango?!" Kagome yelled twisting the locked doorknob.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked opening the door. "Sorry about the lock, can't trust Miroku."

"Tomorrow… we go to the beach and hotel."

"For school?"

"Yes, at six o' clock am."

Sango sighed and rubbed her eyes, allowing them to become adjusted to the light. "Really, the teacher should know that we had a dance and she picks a time so early."

"We better get packing. I'll let you borrow one of my suitcases."

"Thanks."

"What's all the commotion?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked busting in the door.

"Field trip tomorrow."

"Who wants a trip to the field?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome, there were plenty of fields back in—"

"We're not going to a field; we're going to the beach and then staying at the Grand Hyatt."

"Then why call it that?"

"We just do," Kagome replied, and then remembered that she was mad at him. "Humph!"

"I don't know why you're mad. I'm the one that should be mad. To see you kissing some boy from the future."

"Well how do you think I feel when you kissed Kikyo?!" she stopped herself, feeling as if she had made things worst between them.

Inuyasha didn't reply, he just walked out the room.

"Well, that was tense," Miroku said breaking the silence.

Kagome didn't know why she said it, but it was probably the way he felt.

"Uhm… Kagome, me and Miroku'll continue packing," Sango said hoping for Inuyasha and Kagome to use the time to get things right between the two.

"Yea," Kagome walked out of the room and into the family room. Inuyasha was sprawled on the couch, his eyes closed. "You awake?"

He opened one eye. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry."

Inuyasha smirked. "I knew I'd get you to apologize."

"What?! You made me feel wrong for—ooh! Inuyasha!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been kissing that boy."

"He kissed me!"

"And you just stood there."

"Well…"

"Look, it's over."

"You're right." She got up. "Come on."

"Come where?"

"We've got to get packing." So they spent a while packing until everyone dozed off.

At around 4 the next morning they all awoke getting packed and ready for the trip. They were a bit excited, but more than that sleepy. Dancing the night away had gotten them all exhausted and groggy. Especially Inuyasha..

Hey, leave reviews and tell me whatever you think of the story so far, even the chapter. Somebody e-mail me sometimes too. Onegaiishimasu! Hit me up just to chat. Sincerely yours, this is Megu-chan! .


	8. To the Resort Beach

**Chapter 8: To the resort beach**

"Students, I hope you're all prepared. I am aware that this trip is on such short notice," Ms. Yamamoto said. "But I'll explain this. Today we are going to a resort beach and staying at the Grand Hyatt Tokyo hotel. We will be residing there for 1 night. NO boys are allowed to be in a female's room on ANY occasion. We will also be having dinner at Red Lobster at 7:00 pm. Right now, we're gong to the hotel to check in, we'll be leaving for the beach at 1 and then dinner. Everyone is to be prompt because the Greyhound bus will leave you."

"This is going to be fun," Sango whispered to Kagome. She nodded.

"No women." Miroku said. "I don't know about that. Don't worry, Sango, I'll see you tonight."

"Yea, right."

"I still don't get why we're leaving so early," Inuyasha said.

"You wouldn't," Kagome said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow. But Kagome just ignored him.

"All right, let's head to the buses. Two to a seat," Ms. Yamamoto told them.

"Hey, Kagome," Houjo greeted. "So who are you sitting with on the bus?"

Inuyasha flashed a look. "We're sitting together." He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Sorry," Houjo said backing up.

"Then I guess that leaves me and you, Sango." Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist.

"First get your hand off me, and second could you please get our luggage?" She pointed to five suitcases.

"That's a lot of crap. What do you got in there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Clothes, of course."

"We're only staying one night. Got dammit."

"You forget that your stuff is in there too. It's not nearly that much stuff," Kagome pointed out.

"The bus can carry all that?"

"Of course."

"We have no choice but to take it. I'll take two bags and Inuyasha, you take three."

"Hold on, monk! Why do you take only two?"

"Come on, Inuyasha, we all know you're stronger than me so…"

"Yea, yea."

Everyone's luggage managed to fit (including the other students) on four buses.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat together; Miroku and Sango sat across from them. Both of the boys on the outside.

"This is going to be fun, and don't forget Inuyasha, Miroku," Kagome said, "on the way back me and Sango sit together."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha decided to go to sleep while Kagome stared out the window. Sango was looking out the window too, Miroku watching over her shoulder.

At around 8am, interrupting his great dream of finally becoming a demon with the Shikon no Tama, Kagome was shaking him and telling him to wake up. Talking about how they'd arrived at the Grand Hyatt hotel. He just wanted to know what a hotel was.

"Listen, students, when we've checked you may get into groups of four when lodging. Remember we go the beach at one," Mrs. Yamamoto spoke.

"Yes."

Everyone stampeded out of the bus and onto the beautiful red carpet of the Grand Hyatt. It was a tall building with tons of windows and it looked expensive. Actually, it was…$370 per room, and that's the cheapest room.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Interrupted my sleep for this," he mumbled, still asleep.

"Wow!" a little voice said peering out of a suitcase and a little squeak came afterwards. Shippo and Kirara had stowed away inside of the suitcases explaining how they got the bright idea to hide in there. Kagome decided that they could stay if they would pretend to be plushies. Who knew how people would react to seeing them.

"Awe," a swarm of girls surrounded Kagome and Sango talking about how cute their "toys" were.

"Where'd you buy them?"

"We bought them a long time ago," Kagome told them.

"I swear it blinked."

Kagome giggled nervously.

"Is he a doll too?" A girl pointed to Inuyasha. "Cute ears."

"No, that's Kagome's boyfriend," Ai said.

Mrs. Yamamoto had started to pair them up herself until Megumi started begging that they were old enough to choose for themselves.

Sango looked over at Kagome and Miroku stared at Sango. "Our group," Miroku said, "Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and myself."

"Miroku, what part of NO boys didn't you understand?" Sango asked.

"The NO part."

"Well, Kagome," Megumi walked over. "It can be me, you, Sango, and Ai."

"What about Hikaru?" It turned out that Hikaru was sick and couldn't make it. As Ai left to go get the key, Sango looked over at Kagome. "This is going to be fun," Sango said. "Can't wait to go to the beach."

"Uh-oh! Speaking of the beach, we'll need swimsuits."

"Swimsuits?" Sango asked.

"That's correct," Miroku was saying to Inuyasha. "Now our hotel room is right next to the girls."

"So you traded with some other girls?" asked Inuyasha.

"Right. Perfect, isn't it?"

"Sure, if you're a pervert like you."

Miroku grinned, and then took a look at the hotel.

The walls were painted a tan type of color and the beds were canopy and had velvet colored comforters and a gold trim. There was a grand window with expensive looking curtains. There was even a mini-kitchen. The television set was a 30 inch complete with HBO, and Showtime channels. Their room was very expensive.

"This is very nice. This sleek material." Miroku moved his hands along the comforters. "Sango and I are going to have a good time on this."

The boys made their way over next door since Miroku had insisted that they go greet the girls, but they were disappointed to find out that Megumi was the only one there. She'd told them that they'd went to go buy bathing suits with Ai. But not to worry because they'd be back shortly. Inuyasha knew she was lying though, girls took forever when they went shopping. He knew.

"Want me to leave a message?" Megumi asked.

Inuyasha started to tell her 'no' but Miroku butted in. "Tell them their men came by."

"Sure." She closed the door.

"Their men? I'm not Kagome's man," Inuyasha mumbled as they came back to their hotel room.

"That's the rumor going around."

"H-how?"

"You two have been pretty close."

"Feh! We argue all the time!"

"You know, they say that's a sign of affection."

"Who's they?"

"Thank you for shopping."

The three girls walked out of the store holding bags in their hands.

"Whoa! This beach thing is too much for me to grasp," Sango said. "You mean to tell me that people actually go to hot springs with these on?" She pointed to the bag. "And in front of boys too?"

"I told you, Sango, it's a beach. It's just sand and the ocean."

"Great and in front of Miroku too."

"Yea, he's got such wandering hands."

"So, you think your boyfriends are gonna like the swimsuits we picked for them?" Ai asked.

"They're not our boyfriends… just friends okay?" Sango said.

"Sure…" she said, unconvinced.

Kagome could see it now. _"What the hell is that?" laughs. "What type of idiot walks out in this?" _Well, he'd just have to deal with it…

"I wonder when they're getting back," Miroku said.

"I don't know, but I'm tired of walking around this hall. It's getting ridiculous." And he was right; they'd been walking for a while. Miroku insisted they do it just in case the girls came around.

"If you're ready to give up…"

"Damn right I am."

The girls got to the hotel at 10:00 a.m. carrying shopping bags and laughing. "Did you see the way that boy was staring at you, Kagome?" Ai asked.

"Yea, that was creepy."

"At least he offered to pay," Sango said.

Ai pulled out the hotel key. "Wait till we tell Megumi and your boyfriend, Kagome."

"For the fiftieth time, Inuyasha--."

She was interrupted by Megumi who had been evidently waiting for them at the door. "Hi, did you bring back food? Oh and your boyfriends stopped by."

"You don't mean…" Sango said.

"The cute boy with the black hair, little ponytail, and earrings and Inuyasha."

"What did they want?" Kagome asked.

Megumi shrugged.

"Hello, Sango," a familiar voice said.

She turned around to see Miroku. "Where did you come from?"

"Next door."

"But all the boys are supposed to be downstairs…"

"Nothing could hold me back from you."

"Great," she said unenthusiastically.

Kagome smiled. "We got something for you."

"You do?"

She nodded and rustled through a bag and pulled out a pair of black swimming trunks. "Um… What is that?"

"You swim in them."

"What a nice gift…"

"Well, everybody else is wearing them. And can you give this red one to Inuyasha?"

"Sure." He walked out and looked at Sango. "I'll be back, darling."

"Don't call me that," she said closing the door in his face.

"They sure don't act like a couple," Megumi whispered to Ai who just shrugged.

Inuyasha wasn't too keen on the swimwear and did exactly as Kagome thought he would. Complaining the whole time and insisting on how stupid he looked. How he wasn't going to wear them in public.

"It's not dumb, everyone else is wearing them," Kagome told him.

They were at the beach. The sun was shining and the water was sparkling. Miroku looking fine and Inuyasha even sexier.

"I must say, I like these swimsuits," Miroku said eyeing Kagome.

She had on a purple one piece bathing suit and her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Sango, your suit?" Sango had a towel wrapped around her, covering her suit.

"No way, I take this towel off for no one." She turned to Kagome. "This is way too embarrassing. How can you do it?"

"I kind of don't feel safe with Miroku around, but you know."

"Whee! Kagome, I want to swim," Shippo said in his trunks. His bushy tail sticking out and inner tube around his waist.

"Shippo, you're supposed to be a plushie!" Kagome chased after Shippo, who was already running out to the water. "And you could drown!"

"What if he drowned?" Inuyasha said laughing.

"You're a cruel man, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"I'm a demon, okay?" he corrected.

Miroku took that time to sneak behind Sango and whip off her towel. She had on a two-piece swimsuit that was black with one pink stripe going down the side. "I think I like these swimsuit things. And what a beautiful body you have Sango, I could imagine myself--"

"Shut up!" She snatched the towel back and wrapped it around her waist.

Kagome walked back over carrying a wet Shippo. "Awe, c'mon, Kagome, I've never seen water so big," he whined.

"We'll get in the water later, I promised. Want to do something more fun?"

"Like what?"

"Bury Inuyasha."

"What the hell did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"KAGOME!!"

"Don't get up, Inuyasha," Kagome told the now covered in sand half-demon.

"Kagome!"

"I'll be back. I'm going to go buy Shippo some ice cream."

"Yea," Shippo cried hopping up and down. "Kagome says it's real good."

"Want one too, Inuyasha?"  
"No, I want you to release me from this sand hellhole."

"Maybe we should leave him."

"Not a bad idea, Shippo."

They walked off to the ice cream vendor.

"Dammit!! Shippo, just wait till I'm out!"

Somewhere not too far from Inuyasha was Sango and Miroku. She was sitting on a beach towel.

"So, Sango, want me to rub some of this stuff on you?" Miroku held up a bottle of suntan lotion.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"What is that stuff?"

"Suntan lotion? What does it do?"

"Let me smooth it on your body and we'll find out." He squirted some of it on his hand and came close to her.

"Why don't we try it on you instead?"

"Ah, Sango, I knew you wanted to touch me."

"Not on your life."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Hey! Miroku, Sango!" Kagome called.

"Yes?" Sango turned to see Kagome coming over with colored things in her hand.

"We got you two some ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Miroku asked puzzled.

Shippo nodded. "It's really yummy! But I ate it too fast and my head felt strange." He continued.

"Sounds dangerous," Miroku said.

"But it's very good. Try it."

"Thank you."

"So, mister, whatcha doing?" a little girl stood over Inuyasha.

"Look, little girl, do me a favor and shut up! And call that bitch over there! The one with the black hair in a ponytail."

The girl looked over at Kagome. "Her?"

"Yea."

"Bitch! Bitch! He wants you!"

Kagome didn't know why she turned around; it's just one of those nosy type things.

"Tell her to get her ass over here!" Inuyasha commanded the little girl.

"He says to get your ass over here!"

Kagome stomped over and slapped her ice cream straight in Inuyasha's face. "Quit corrupting young children's minds with curse words!"

Shippo burst out laughing.

"Damn, this shit is cold!" he yelled.

So, minna-sama, what did you think? Funny or pretty good, alright, or get on with the next chapter? Try checking the site around 3 to 6. That's when I'm usually on the computer, everyday! Heehee! But my computer is so bootleg sometimes. Well, ja mata!


	9. Three's a Crowd! Dinnertime Commotion

**Chapter 9: Three's a Crowd! Dinnertime commotion**

"Damn that wench!" Inuyasha said washing off his face back at their hotel room. It had taken him forever to get the stickiness off his face. He'd decided he hated that ice cream stuff. They were supposed to be getting ready to go to the Red Clam in 30 min.

"I can't blame her. You called her inappropriate names and sent through a child. You're lucky Sango and I dug you out from all that sand because Kagome sure as hell wanted to leave you there," Miroku said calmly flipping through the pages of a porn magazine.

"Well she shouldn't have made me mad."

"Ah ah, Inuyasha, temper tantrums get you absolutely nowhere with women. Especially not to their beds."

"I wouldn't want to go to Kagome's bed anyway," he insisted still rubbing vigorously.

"You say that now…"

"Shut up, monk!"

Meanwhile, over in the hotel room next door Kagome was still fuming.

"Calm down, Kagome, it's over. I'm sure Inuyasha is sorry," Megumi said.

"Yea right! He can make me so angry sometimes."

"No time to worry about that, we have to get ready," Ai told them.

Knock Knock!

"I'll get it," Megumi said, she opened the door. "Sango…"

"Huh?" She walked towards the door.

"Darling…" There stood Miroku.

"What?"

"Sorry to inconvenience you but you two wouldn't happen to be carrying our suits now would you?"

"Those things you wore to the dance?" Miroku nodded. "Hey, Kagome, do you know where their suits are?"

"In that black suitcase on the bed."

Sango opened the suitcase; she was searching through it for the suits when someone pinched her butt. "Who the?" She turned around to see Miroku. SMACK! "Don't you ever" SMACK! "Get tired" SMACK! "Of doing that?" SMACK! "That hurt!"

"It was worth it," a retarded looking Miroku said.

"Here, take it and get out."

"Ready, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he turned away from his reflection in the mirror. Inuyasha answered yes but he was still wearing his red haori. And no matter how much Miroku tried to get him to change into something more appropriate he refused. He wouldn't even put on his hat or shoes. Miroku sighed. Such a child Inuyasha was. "Let us go."

The bus stopped in front of Red Clam. "You all know how to act," Ms. Yamamoto lectured, "We're representing the school. Since the school has paid for the hotel rooms you are expected to pay for any meal that exceeds over the allowance we've given you." There were a few moans and groans about how cheap the school was with their money, but she ignored it, "Now, let's enter."

The students walked into Red Clam, the reservations were made, and the students were sitting at tables. "Ooh, girls, let's all sit together, you and your mans," Megumi said.

"Wait, no!" Sango said, but it was too late.

"Yoo-hoo! Inuyasha! Come over here! Bring your friend too!"

"I believe they're speaking to us," Miroku said.

"I'm not sitting over there."

"Come on, let's not keep them waiting," he said ignoring Inuyasha. He pulled him along to the table. "Yes?"

"Hey, you two should sit together." Ai put them in a booth placing Kagome and Sango next to their "men". "Now me and Megumi will go sit somewhere, let you lovebirds be alone."

"But we—"

"But nothing. Bye!"

"Welcome," the waiter said. "May I take your drink order?"

Everyone ordered with ease, except when it came to Inuyasha. The waiter didn't know any better and called him 'ma'am'. Kagome had to correct the waiter before Inuyasha caught an attitude.

Inuyasha didn't thank her for covering for him nor did he apologize for the incident at the beach no matter how much anyone asked and Kagome just stood up.

 "Hey, Kagome, where are you going?"

"To go sit with Houjo."

"Wait!" Inuyasha grabbed at her hand. "Don't um… go."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you can't go sit with him."

He grabbed her by waist and threw her over his shoulder as he carried her back to the table. "Humph! Whoa! Inuyasha put me down! People are going to see up my skirt," she complained as dozens of eyes turned to them.

"Who'd want to?" He sat her down in the booth and positioned himself on the outside, this way he could block her from leaving.

The drinks were already there as they arrived and Inuyasha back to complaining about how Coke tasted like shit and spit it out. He shut his mouth when Kagome asked him how would he know what shit tastes like. If he was going to say anything else he didn't have a chance because Houjo came strolling over. "Hello, Kagome."

"Hi, Houjo."

"So, how are you doing?"

"This boy must have an interest in Kagome," Sango whispered to Miroku.

He nodded. "He must not know about those two."

"So I was wondering if I could um… join you. Just in case you have any health problems," he added quickly. "My mom's a paramedic."

"There ain't no room," Inuyasha answered with a smirk.

Miroku started to rise. "That's alright. Sango and I wanted to be alone anyways."

"What?" Sango said. "No we don't." But he grabbed her hand and they walked off to a table not too far away.

Inuyasha didn't like this one bit. This 'Hobo' was just too much for him. "Look, Hobo--"

"My name's Houjo," he corrected.

"Frankly, who gives a damn?"

"C'mon, let's all calm down," Kagome said.

"Stupid girl, shut up and let me stick up for you."

"Excuse me," the waiter said. "But may I take your order?"

"Sure. Inuyasha, I know this meal you might like. Let me show you." Kagome pulled the menu up so that it would cover their faces.

"What is it?"

"Would you please stop giving Houjo a hard time?"

"Why should I? He's so nosy, why won't he just leave us alone?"

"He thinks that I'm sick so…"

"Tell him you're not then. We don't need him around. I'll set him straight." Inuyasha prepared to pull down the menu. "Look, Hobo or whatever—"

"Stop!" She pulled the menu back up. "You can't tell him that I'm not sick. If you do then everyone will think I'm a liar and I won't have any excuses for not coming to school and being in the—"

"Alright, I got it, okay?"

"Okay, don't be rude to him now." She pulled the menu down.

"Your order?" the waiter asked impatiently.

"Uhmm… We'll have the same thing that he's having," Kagome said smiling.

"Okay." The waiter casually strolled off.

Houjo laughed. "You two looked strange behind the menu. Like you were having some sort of little conversation."

"Oh no. We were just trying to decide on something to eat, but he didn't like anything I liked. He-he!"

"So, Jojo, what's your relationship with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked switching away from the original subject.

"Oh, we're just close friends."

"Close?" he asked his eyebrow slanted. "How close?"

"Well, maybe close was a bad word. We're just good friends is all."

"Better be all," he muttered underneath his breath.

"What about you and Kagome's relationship?" Houjo asked figuring two could play this game, if Inuyasha wanted to ask questions and be nosy, so could he.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that we have one." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, it's not like we go out or anything," Kagome said. _They're talking like I'm not here or something,_ Kagome thought.

"So, Kagome, I see you've been feeling better these days," Houjo said, trying to steer away from anymore conversation with Inuyasha.

"Yes, it's a miracle."

"It is. It's really nice to see more of you at school. And to see that you're not in any pain."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha was really starting to get mad. He was left out of the conversation. Not like he really cared or anything. Just that boy was trying to move in on his territory.

"So how long have you known each other?" Houjo asked.

"Who? Me and Inuyasha? We haven't—"

"We knew each other for a long time," Inuyasha answered.

"Well, you could kind of say," Kagome said. She was starting to tell that Inuyasha was trying to make Houjo jealous and she wanted to find some kind of way to shift the tension. "So let's talk about something else. Like the weather in Roppongi District."

"Don't try to change the subject, Kagome. We're having a talk. Boy to demon."

"Which one of us is the demon?" Houjo asked with a nervous laugh.

"Me, you dumbass!"

That was the last straw. Kagome got up and dragged Inuyasha away from the table. "Inuyasha," she hissed. "Will you stop calling yourself that? People are going to think some devil has possessed you or something. And don't call Houjo that."

"Call him what?" Inuyasha said half-joking.

"You know what!"

"No I don't."

"A dumb 'a'."

"Feh! He started it!"

"Inuyasha, you started it and you know it!"

"If he wasn't trying to get so close to you. Do you hear him 'I wanted to make sure you were okay'," he mimicked in a dumb voice.

"Be quiet. Let's go!" she pulled him back to the table.

Their food was already on the table when they got back. A sick thought was on Inuyasha's brain and it made him smile. "You know what, Houjo, buddy I am so sorry about our argument earlier. We're even right?"

Houjo nodded his head, wondering to himself why he was so nice. _Kagome must have straightened him out. He was kind of scaring me._

"Why don't you go over there for a second?" He pointed to Miroku and Sango.

"Why?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Just go. Sango was making these motions like she wanted you to see something. I don't know," Inuyasha told her. "You can just leave, Houjo can stay here."

Kagome flashed him a look. "C'mon, Houjo." They walked off.

_Just how I had it planned, _Inuyasha thought.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome greeted walking over.

"Hi. So how are things going?" she asked. "I hope alright, with that new boy joining you and all." Sango had whispered the last part, seeing as he had come with her.

"Things could be better, but no one's lost any body parts." She glanced over at Miroku. "How are you and Miroku?"

"When we first came to this table then Miroku tried to be slick. See I was coming to my seat and then he patted my butt! The nerve! Talking about 'I was trying to escort you, is it my fault my hand missed your back?' And tried to slide down next to me. As you can see, I banished him to in front of me." Kagome laughed.

Miroku looked over at Houjo and motioned for him to come. "Yes?"

"How are things with Inuyasha?"

"They aren't exactly good, but…"

"Let me warn you now. Be careful. Inuyasha can be a very tough adversary."

"Adversary?"

He nodded.

Houjo was still clueless. "But we aren't adversaries."

"Maybe not to you, but you are his."

Houjo wanted to know more but Kagome interrupted them asking if Houjo was ready to go back to the table yet. Before they left Miroku whispered, "Heed my word."

They sat back down at the table. This time Kagome was sitting on the outside. Inuyasha smirked. This was going to get good.

He watched as Houjo picked through his lobster, smiling and making friendly conversation with Kagome. Little did he know that the smile on his face would disappear. And it did.

Houjo dropped his fork and began to sputter, "K-Kagome…" He started coughing and his face was twisted in a gruesome expression. He looked as if he were going to die.

Houjo was choking and Kagome knew it.

"Houjo! Somebody help! He's choking! Inuyasha help him," Kagome said in panic.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about this," he answered, a little too relaxed.

Houjo had started to perform the Heimlich maneuver on himself. And he managed to get it out… a crusty crouton popped out his mouth.

It was true; Inuyasha had put that in Houjo's lobster. He remembered seeing it in his 'salad' and found they were hard. Hard enough to choke the boy if you stuck enough together. Inuyasha was starting to feel a little bad that he did that or maybe not…

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" But it was too late; the crouton was headed straight for his eye. Then everything went black for Inuyasha.

He awoke to see bright lights. "Where am I?"

"Still at Red Clam. Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I guess. What the hell hit me?"

"That crouton, I wonder how it got in Houjo's lobster," Kagome said in a tone as if she thought it was him.

"What are you saying it like that for?"

"Inuyasha, did you put that in his food? There's no way one of the staff could have put it in."

"Do you think that I would do that to him? Try to kill some boy by choking him? No, not me."

"You better not be lying."

"I'm sorry," Houjo said, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Don't be, he kind of deserved that," Kagome said.

"Feh! Want me to choke him again?"

"What?"

"What a predicament that was," Miroku told Sango.

"It is. Did you see that boy's face and Inuyasha when that square thing hit him?"

They laughed. "But, Sango, let's get back to us."

"Huh?"

The lights seemed to dim, and everybody in the room seemed to fade away. As if they were the only one in there. "Sango, I want you to be with me always. Although I act like a total lecher it's only because I want you to notice me."

"But I do notice you… It's just… Oh Miroku…" Was he being sincere? She didn't know, but the feeling was right…

Their eyes met and you know what was about to happen.

"Hey, are you two ready to go?" Kagome asked, interrupting their love fest. This is like what…? The second time?!

"OH," Sango moved her head back from Miroku. "We're ready."

"No we're not; we were just getting in the mood… the mood for love, and to make love."

"What?!" Kagome asked.

"He's just joking. HENTAI!" Sango smacked him a few times. Wondering why she ever believed him.

They got up, and prepared to leave. "Wait, Inuyasha, we have to pay. We went way over our budget."

"Then pay."

"Um… I would but I don't have any money."

"Then I have an idea," Miroku spoke up. "Kagome, Sango, you two go to the bathroom. Inuyasha, I, and Houjo will stay at the table. You women will then go to the bus and I'll go uh…"

"Make a phone call," Kagome said.

"What's a phone call?"

"That's okay. I have enough money," Houjo said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

He nodded. "I even have enough for dessert. We can get that Sundae Supreme thing and share it."

So they ordered it. Sundae Supreme was like a giant sundae with different syrups on each side. One side with strawberry, another chocolate, hot fudge, and the last being that yellow kind. There was a cherry on top and nuts sprinkled around it. Cookies and cream ice cream was along the bottom. In short, very delicious looking.

"Look," Miroku observed. "There aren't even enough spoons for all of us."

"That's okay, I can ask the waiter for some more," Kagome suggested.

But Miroku insisted him and Sango share, but Sango already had a spoon and wasn't going to give it up. Houjo had started to ask Kagome but Inuyasha'd answered for him and given Houjo his spoon instead. They shared instead.

The choking incident was good, until that boy hit him in the eye with it. He as going to get him… He wasn't sure when or how but Inuyasha was going to have his vengeance.

Anybody ever heard Amazing Kiss (English version) by BoA. (Same BoA that sung 'Every Heart') I can't understand some of her English. Hee hee! Don't forget to watch Inuyasha-honey tonite at 12:30 and American Idol! Anyways, I just love Yamaguichi Kappei and Richard Cox. They make Inuyasha-honey sound so kawaii! I love them! Sayonara bye bye. Megu-chan -


	10. Fun filled and exciting night!

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Chapter 10: Full filled and exciting night!**

"This is going to be so much fun," Kagome exclaimed. She was in her purple Pajamas swinging her legs over the bed.

The girls had been planning a slumber party that night. At least that's what they referred to all of them staying over as. It had taken Sango forever to understand a slumber party. But they'd finally gotten her to understand. Megumi had already arranged a schedule of what they'd do first. And first was that they watched some horror movies.

 "Good, what are we watching?" Kagome asked.

"It's something on Pay-per-view called 'Whispers of Death'."

"Oh. I hope it's good!"

The boys were back in their hotel room. Inuyasha was on the floor sitting Indian-style as usual with his back against the wall. He claimed he didn't trust those beds although Miroku had informed him of how comfy they were; he still remained on the floor. Shippo was in there with them sitting bored on the bed flipping through the channels with the volume on mute.

Inuyasha had told him that he didn't want to hear any noise but silence. But Shippo couldn't go to sleep. He was bored.

"This is boring," Shippo said for the fifteenth hundred times.

"Then go to sleep," was Inuyasha's answer just as it had been the first time Shippo asked it.

"I don't even know why I'm over here, instead of with the girls. It's boring!"

"THEN GO TO SLEEP! If you're tired be quiet and go to sleep!"

"I don't want to."

 "We should go check on the girls," Miroku suggested, sitting up in his bed with a smile. "I bet that wouldn't be boring, huh, Shippo?" Shippo nodded excitedly. "And this 'foam' is going to get us to them." He pointed to the phone. He examined the instructions. "It says here to call somebody else in this hotel is to punch in the room door and it'll connect. What's the number?"

Inuyasha was growing confused, he'd told him to punch in the room door and now he was asking something about a number. Miroku saw the confused look on his face and explained again, "No, I have to dial it in the foam and it'll get me to them. What's their number?"

"That's stupid," Inuyasha said finally after comprehending. He left out the door and looked at Kagome's door, then walked back inside. "Their number is 516."

"And wouldn't you know, guys, that I saw this commercial that gave me an idea…" Miroku punched in the number.

"Wait, Kaori, don't!"

"I'm not going! You are!" The girl on the TV screen pushed the man off the balcony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed the whole way and there was a sickening thud.

The girls huddled close. Megumi could barely keep her eyes open.

RING RINGGGGGGG!

"AAh!!!!" The popcorn bowl flipped out of Ai's hand going all across the room and then when Sango got ready to answer the phone her Sprite flipped over. "Hello?"

"Hello," a low voice said. "What are you doing?"

"Who is this?" Sango asked again impatiently.

"I can see everything you're doing. The popcorn and drinks…"

"Where are you?" she asked in a frightened voice.

The girls had turned to look by this time thinking it was just like the horror films. The threatening phone calls… The unsuspecting victim…

"Don't worry about where I am; just know that I can see you. I'll see you when you're walking outside, and when you're in the bathroom—"

"Stop! I know who this is."

"Who?" the voice was starting to lose his composure.

"Is this Miroku?"

"No, who is that?" the little voice asked trying to hide giggles.

Sango, frightened, handed the phone to Kagome. "Who is it?" Kagome mouthed.

"I'll be over there in a little while. Don't bother to run either. I know where you're at at all times," a more menacing, growling voice said.

Then all she could hear was the dial tone…

The girls started looking over and replaying to Megumi and Ai what happened on the phone line before they had finished explaining, someone was knocking on the door.

 "Lock the door!" Kagome yelled.

"You're closer!"

Then the door opened.

There stood Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo. The girls ran over screaming and yelling.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Inuyasha over all the commotion.

They finally managed to tell the story and Miroku nodded his head, his hand resting underneath his chin, "For you to be concerned about a killer, your door's unlocked," Miroku said.

"Yea well, we were coming to lock it."

"Now, since the men are here to protect us, the 2nd thing on the schedule is to play Truth or Dare," Megumi said.

Knock Knock!

"The killer!" the girls said at the same time.

"Get the door, Inuyasha," Kagome said pushing him.

"Why? I ready know who's there," he said annoyed. "I can smell them. Somebody hasn't taken a bath in a while."

"Who is it?"

But Inuyasha refused to answer and continued to be stubborn. He even had the nerve to sit down with them and play their game. Kagome shook her head and started to the door but Houjo's voice interrupted them. He had come to see if they were alright. He had heard their screams all the way on his floor. Miroku thought that was pretty unlikely, he figured Houjo must have been strolling the hall hoping to run into one of the girls

"He can't know that a bunch of boys in here," Megumi said, "Or he'll tell on us for sure."

Kagome took it into her hands to settle it. "We're fine, Houjo," she yelled back, "You can rest assured."

"O.K., but if you have problems my room number is 416."

"Kay." Ai rolled her eyes. "Now let's play."

The game had been pretty uneventful at first and they had to stop several times to re-explain the rules to anyone who claimed to understand but really didn't. Then it was Sango's turn. She had been asked why she disowned Miroku sometimes.

"Disown? I don't own Miroku so…"  
"You know what I mean. You two are supposed to be going out and Miroku is pretty cute."

While Sango was busy stumbling looking for some sort of answer, Kagome was thinking. She was worried that someone would call her and give her some type of dare that dealt with Inuyasha. But before she could object then she was called.

"You're next, Kag-chan," Ai said. "Truth or Dare?"

Funny, Kagome hadn't recalled hearing Sango's answer, but that was probably because she was thinking so hard. "Uh… Truth… no dare!"

"I dare you to go in the closet with Inuyasha for 5 minutes."

"That's a joke, right?"

"Nope. Go!"

"What's the big deal? It's just a closet," Inuyasha said. Sometimes humans do such stupid things.

They walked into the closet, and everyone outside dashed to put their ears against the door.

"What kind of stupid ass idea is this? To be in a closet with you? And just what are we supposed to be doing?"

Kagome wasn't about to answer that. "Let's not worry about that. The question is why did you choke Houjo?"

"Dammit, Kagome. Why do you care so much? It's over."

"Because that was a horrible thing to do. Trying to kill someone. Why don't you like him?"

"Cause he's gay."

"He's not gay because he likes me."

"WHAT? Yea, now I've got a real good reason to kill him!"

"Calm down. Is this jealously rearing in, Inuyasha?"

"Feh! What's there to be jealous of?"

"About Houjo liking me, and me maybe liking him," she teased.

"What? You like him?!" Inuyasha was hurt; he couldn't believe Kagome had said that. He hadn't seemed to pick up the teasing in Kagome's voice either. Kagome noticed his face and quickly told him that she was just joking.

"Well then I guess its okay that I like Kikyo."

Kagome immediately turned silent and turned her back to Inuyasha. He regretted he'd said that, "Hey, it was a joke!"

But she was still silent and serious, "Just a question, Inuyasha, but what am I to you?"

"W-what do you mean?"

She knew Inuyasha would never get her meaning. "It's nothing."

He knew what she meant though. Why couldn't he say it…? "Look, Kagome, you mean the world to me. I just want to protect you."

"Inuyasha…"  
"Because you're too dumb to protect yourself." The last part he just had to throw in.

"Sit, boy!"

"What was that for?" he asked as he greeted the floor.

"I'm not too dumb."

He sat up and started at his wrist. "Dammit. Isn't 5 minutes up yet?"

"No, we have…" She glanced at her watch. "2 more minutes."

"Great. So how long are we staying here? In your time?"

"I don't know. For a while, I'm always spending time in your era…"

"But that's more important than this and those test things."

"Yea, but I do have a life here. So sometimes I have to leave."

"You stay so long with this Houjo. I know you're with him when I'm gone right? Let's just stop talking because every time we do it always lead s back to that boy and it's really starting to piss me off." He folded his arms and got into his usual sitting position.

Kagome couldn't believe it. The Great Inuyasha was jealous of somebody like Houjo. She could probably tell why. Houjo was popular, smart, well-liked, a gentleman, nice—shoot! She could go on forever. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He looked deep in thought.

And he was deep in thought, _what the hell does that 'Houjo' got that I don't? Does Kagome like him better than me? Maybe I should ask her… No, cause then she'd think I like her. But do I?_

"Why do you keep looking over here?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"I can look wherever I want to."

The door opened. "Hey, you crazy lovers…" Ai stopped when she saw they were a few feet apart from each other.

"Did you two have fun?" Megumi asked. "Anyways, we're done playing Truth or Dare. It's time to karaoke."

"Great, anything to be away from you," Inuyasha said hopping up. Inuyasha wasn't about to admit that he had actually enjoying being in her presence.

Megumi had rented a karaoke machine from the staff room downstairs; she'd purchased the rental with her so called 'allowance' money. Ai had decided to sing first and grabbed the microphone. While she was singing, Miroku nodded, "That's a nice voice she has. Wonder if she'd sing if you were to—"

"Shut up, Miroku," Sango said already seeing where that conversation was coming from.

 "Yea, we listen to some girl that tries to sing," Inuyasha with a laugh. "Can't wait to see you up there, Kagome. You probably can't sing either."

"Be quiet, Inuyasha. I can't wait to see you up there. It's not like you can sing."

He wrinkled his nose. "How would you know? And who says that I'm going to 'sing' for you people?"

"Well, you entered the room. Once you enter, you play by our rules," Megumi butted in.

"And who the hell asked you?"

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha." Kagome turned to Megumi. "He's not used to being around other human beings. We'll have to work on his people skills."

"I guess you're right," Miroku said his hand reaching for Sango.

She clobbered him before he could fully touch her. "I promise I will break your arm off."

He insisted his hands had a mind of its own. He claimed that was part of the curse Naraku had placed on him. Of course, Megumi didn't know what he was talking about and Kagome had to quickly cover his mouth before she asked question.

Shippo looked over at Kagome when he thought no one was paying attention. "This is kind of fun, even if you're just listening. Can't me and Kirara talk yet?"

"But Shippo…"

 "I could be one of those talking ones."

"That responds to everything?"

"Yea. Please…" He continued to beg until Kagome finally decided to give in.

"Lock! My door and my heart," Ai finished. "Who's next?"

"How about you San-chan?" Megumi asked.

"Okay…" She flipped through the karaoke book hoping the beat of the music would help her to figure out how to sing the song. "I have it. Number 3."

The music started. "Seven whole days. And not a word from you. Seven whole nights. I'm just about through. I can't take it, won't take it, can't take it no more. I had just about enough of you. I'd rather be on my own. Yes, on my own. Darlin' Darlin'"

Miroku started smiling. "She's singing this song to me," he whispered to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You know if you cared anything about me," Sango continued. "You woulda been front and center. Lovin' me and touchin' me. Honey, honey, you know if you knew anything about me. You woulda been much more tender. Ooh squeezin' me, caressin' me. You coulda had about anything you wanted but you messed it up. You had to be tough. You told your friends you had me wrapped around your finger. You were talking kinda cocky like you had it goin' on. All the while you knew that things were kinda shaky. You knew that you were wrong. Dead wrong to be mistreating me. How can we go on?"

Kagome looked at Miroku. "Uh…"

"Sugar, sugar, you know if you knew anything about sweet. You woulda kept talking to me. Every day. Seven days a week. Baby, baby, you shoulda been givin' me a little more time. But you were just much too busy abusin' me and usin' me. I woulda done about anything for ya. I was crazy bout you. When I was sittin thinkin' I was kinda special you were runnin' round hittin' every other girl in town."

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. "Yea, she's talking about you all right."

"How could you love me when you knew you played me funny? You knew that you were wrong. Dead wrong to be mistreating me. How can we go on? Deep in my heart, you were number one to start. But then you changed. You threw my heart away. Told your friends that you runnin' thangs. Why'd it have to be that way. You' re wrong, dead wrong, tell me how, how can we go on?"

And that was when Miroku took the microphone from Sango, he couldn't take to hear anymore. "Kagome, your turn!"

"Uh… I don't know... How about we sing a group song?" She wasn't quite comfortable with singing in front of a huge crowd.

"Yea!" Megumi bounced up and down. "All of us, including the boys. We can make up our own lines. Ready?"

"No! How about no more songs? You're boring all the readers," Inuyasha said.

"Fine."

"Since that has been said," Ai said. "We shall tell ghost stories." They gathered around in a circle with a flashlight, Ai had flicked off the lights and with the flashlight underneath her chin, it gave her face a gaunt look and she began…

It had been a while and Ai was still telling the story about a wife that was frightened of her husband because he was a serial killer, but she wouldn't leave him and decided to cheat on him with some other guy…

"And so she heard something, something was upstairs. She has remembered she left her boyfriend up there. Frightened she ran up the stairs to find her boyfriend and her husband. Her husband carrying a deadly weapon. Take it over, Inuyasha."

"Alright. The boyfriend's name was Bobo and the husband was named Yasha. The girls name is Kakue. I'm just giving them names so you'll understand when Yasha beats Bobo's ass. So Kakue goes up there and sees it. Bobo had been annoying, trying to make moves on Yasha's wife, and he wasn't up for it. Yasha was going to murder him."

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Why does he have to murder him?"

"Cause he's a serial killer, didn't you hear what Ai said? Anyhow, Yasha grips Bobo's neck and strangles him, causing him to choke."

"That's impossible; you can't choke because someone strangles you."

"Shut up, this is my story."

"Not anymore. You're too violent for this story. Let me take over," Kagome said grabbing for the flashlight.

"No, no. Let him continue, Kagome, I think this is gonna get good. I love a gruesome tale," Ai said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha started back up. "Houjo—I mean, Bobo was starting to feel sorry that he had been a little bastard and been with Kago—I mean, Kakue. He begged for mercy, but it was too late. He was going to give it to him… sweet death. He pushed Bobo in the bathtub and filled it up with water. Then he started to place his head under the water and held him there until he wasn't breathing anymore...

"Still not satisfied with that being the end, Yasha grabbed his wife's air screamer and—"

"Blow dryer," Kagome corrected.

"I don't give a damn. "_Blow dryer_" and threw it in the water. That kills a person, right?"

"If you don't know, don't say."

"Well, it electrizes him."

"Electrocutes him."

"Would you stop correcting me, Kagome?" he asked annoyed. Damn, he swore he couldn't say any more than 3 words before Kagome had something to say.

"I have to make sure everyone can understand you."

"You just don't want me to kill Bobo."

"Inuyasha, don't be silly. He's just some created character in a horror story."

"That's what you think. Take it over, Miroku."

He nodded and a smile formed on his face. "Alright, Kakue decided that what he had done wasn't right and that no one deserved to die like that. She wanted to leave, but she had promised to bear his child and she figured it was time to pay up. She grabbed him and led him to the bedroom…"

"This is getting too wild," Sango butted in.

"No, it's not. I'm just going to tell about all the things we do."

"We don't DO anything. So your story ends right there. My turn. The wife led him into the bedroom so she could do something she had been dying to do forever. She was going to kill her husband because he was an arrogant jerk that grabbed her butt all the time."

"But they're married," Ai interrupted. "They're supposed to do that sort of thing."

"Well, the husband is never home enough and whenever she gets home expecting a bit of solace she always spots some girl scantily clad slipping out the windows of the house, so she feels that way. So she grabs for the candlestick and gets ready to bring it to his head and shatter his skull into a million pieces. Take it over, Kagome."

"But she couldn't do it. She dropped the candlestick and fell to the floor crying. Before she could react then her husband, Yasha, fell down, dead. Kakue turned to see Bobo there, evidently not dead."

"What the hell? You can't do that! I killed Bobo!" Inuyasha complained.

"Hey, this is a suspense/horror. Bobo's back just like on those Chucky movies."

"Who's Chucky?" he inquired, confused.

"Nobody, and then she asked in a low voice 'How? But Yasha killed you?' And he replied… take it over, Megumi."

"I'll try. And he replied, 'It doesn't matter'. So Kakue and Bobo got married and had two little boys. Owari!"

"Owari?! That ain't the end! What a stupid way to end it!" Inuyasha yelled, still eager to continue it the way he desired. "Yasha had rose from the dead and became a bakemono to invoke harm on the family… his first target was gonna be their son and his name was Shippi. So he grabbed Shippi and tied him to a ceiling fan and let it spin until his neck broke off. Then he killed everybody in the house except his wife, Kakue, who he should have killed anyway, but didn't for some strange reason. Now you can say it."

"Owari."

"Why does it have to sound like Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Because that should happen to him."

"Don't be so cruel. I hope you're joking."

"I still don't think that's a good ending either," Ai said. "But it can't be helped."

"Now what are we going to do?" Megumi asked.

"Let's um… I don't know, let's just do whatever and listen to music. I'll have something later…"  
"Ooh! Your hair is so pretty," Megumi said looking at Inuyasha.

"Yes, but he doesn't know how to take care of it." Kagome grabbed a brush and began to brush his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Brushing your hair, what do you think?"

"Oh…" He had never had anybody brush his hair before and it kind of felt good. Kagome's hands gliding the brush down his silver hair. "Ow!"

"Sorry, there's a tangle here. Inuyasha, do you want me to shampoo your hair, because this is…"

She explained to him what shampoo was and he decided to go ahead and let her.

Miroku stared as the couple walked off to the bathroom. "Sango, don't you want to brush my hair?"

"You don't have any hair."

He pointed to his little ponytail. "I call this hair, Sango."

"You ready, Inuyasha?"

"I guess so."

She sat on the edge of the tub and sat down. Inuyasha sat down next to her. Kagome wet up his hair and then began foaming his hair up with shampoo. It felt kind of good to Inuyasha, the whole scrubbing thing.

"Now, I'm going to rinse your hair." She started the water. "Now lay down."

Before he could ask how, she pulled him on her lap so that his face was facing the ceiling and just enough so that Kagome could rinse his hair off good. Get it? Inuyasha's feet are on the floor, a rather strange position. Inuyasha thought it was rather awkward himself, seeing as anytime Kagome told him to turn his head then his nose would nudge her breast and he'd be looking right at them. Then his face turned scarlet red but she didn't notice. He kind of liked being this close to Kagome. He could breathe in her scent very well.

"Close your eyes."

"Why should I close my eyes?"

"I don't want to get shampoo in your eyes. It'll burn."

"Sure…"

She started the water and washed the shampoo out of his hair. Inuyasha felt like he could just fall asleep, it was so relaxing…

Then she started to put the conditioner in. He could tell he was about to fall asleep. It felt so good, he never wanted to move; he just wanted Kagome to keep working on his hair…

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"I'm done."

"Are you sure?" He searched for some reason for her not to stop. "Look, my hair doesn't feel clean."

"Well, it should. I washed it thoroughly. Your hair just needs to dry off and then I'll brush it. Okay?"

"Yea, yea."

She wrapped a towel on his hair and they walked out the bathroom.

"Stop, Miroku! I'm not playing with you!" Sango yelled.

"Yes, you are, come on! You know you want to marry me!"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the room to see the gang playing Life. They had finally gotten to the part of the game where you have to pick up a little man or woman piece and place it in your car to signify that you'd gotten married.

"No, I don't."

"Well, when I get there, I'm going to marry you."

They turned realizing that Inuyasha and Kagome were back. "Hiii," Megumi said. "Have fun?"

"What are you talking like that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"No reason."

"Look," Kagome said, she knew her friends minds were already in the gutter. "I just washed his hair and shampooed it so stop acting like that."

"I'm not acting any kind of way. We're playing life, Sango is in the lead, Ai has the most money, I'm in debt, and Miroku keeps cheating, he _thinks_ we can't see him taking money."

"I am the bank, being the banker I should be able to have some of the money."

Kagome pulled out her blow dryer. "I hope you guys don't mind." She turned it on and started drying Inuyasha's hair.

Inuyasha minded though and place his hands over his sensitive dog ears hoping to block out most of the sound. But Kagome was right, in no time she had it dry and was pulling her brush through his silver and now silky hair and Inuyasha started to doze off again.

That morning

Kagome opened her eyes, wondering where she was. Then she knew, she was in the hotel room. On the floor. She was about to get up, but something was holding her down. She looked over to see Inuyasha's head lying on her stomach, his arms wrapped around her waist. But he wasn't on top of her exactly…

There were game pieces all over the place and money in Ai's mouth. Megumi was spread out widely by the door. She looked to find Sango and Miroku. If Kagome and Inuyasha's position was a little 'questionable' Sango and Miroku's was a sight to see. Sango was lying on top of Miroku. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. "You were great last night."

"WHAT?!"

Ooh! What did they do last night? Hopefully, not anything besides brushing hair. Sorry the most exciting parts happened after the karaoke, I made you all suffer. Well, hopefully I didn't. Hope you liked the chapter. That moment of "fluffiness" (I hope it was okay enough, I didn't want to pull them that much out of character) was good enough for you Bunny-chan! -Tune in for the next hot and steamy chapter of 'So Called Vacation'. I told you it was gonna be long… 15 pages. Oh my! Megu-chan.


	11. Cute Couples get in free

**A/N**: Wai! I can't believe that I broke 100 reviews. I never dreamed that day would come. I feel special. I want to say Doumo arigatou gozaimasu to all the people that reviewed and made this possible. And I'm happy this story was good enough to get that. Ok ok, maybe breaking 100 isn't that much when there were people with 300 and 1,000 reviews but hey, this being my 2nd fanfic it was to me. Bye luv you all!** .**

**Disclaimer: This is Rumiko Takahashi-sama's and I love her for it!**

**Chapter 11: Cute Couples get in free**

"WHAT?! What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "We didn't… I didn't."

Inuyasha looked confused and had the nerve to ask her what she was talking about. Then he nodded his head. He knew what she thought. "Oh! Stupid girl, who'd want to do something like that with you?"

Sango opened her eyes and saw her on top of Miroku. "Whoa!" She hopped off Miroku faster than the speed of light.

Megumi and Ai woke up a few moments after wondering what time it was. The clock revealed that it was 9:55 and they quickly remembered they had to be getting ready to leave. The girls kicked the boys out so they could get ready.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked back to their hotel room packing anything they take, including the towels and soap.

"Now what do we do?"

"Now," Miroku said closing the suitcase. "We wait for the girls to come get us."

When they got to the bus, the first one to greet them was Houjo. He was asking if they'd had a good night.

"Yea, we were fine, just having a mini-slumber party," Megumi said with a giggle.

"We're going to your house now? Right, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes, and then it's back to school."

"It seems like we attend this 'school' about everyday," Miroku said.

"It's not everyday. Just most of our life. But soon we'll be out again."

Houjo was back again asking Kagome who she was riding with on the way home. He looked so disappointed when she told him that she was supposed to be sitting with Sango. But he tried to play it off by smiling and acting fine with it. Inuyasha knew the boy was probably mad.  

Inuyasha was relieved when they'd finally arrived at Kagome's house. He'd had enough of that action for one day.

"Mom, we're home!" Kagome called slipping off her shoes.

Ms. Higurashi walked over with a phone message. "Kagome, a little boy called you. His name is Houjo." God, Houjo sure called early. Kagome knew that Houjo had gotten off the bus before her but…"He seems like a nice gentleman. He wanted you to come to lunch with him and then to the movies, a walk in the park. Kagome, this Houjo sure sounds to be a keeper. A romantic evening. Why don't you go call him back?" her mom suggested.

Kagome nodded. "I guess so…"

Feh! Inuyasha had had it up to here with Houjo. Now the asshole was trying to take Kagome out somewhere. Romantic evening planned his ass. What could he do to make Houjo leave Kagome alone?

"Hello, may I please speak to Houjo?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi."

"You must be that poor little sick girl that Houjo's always talking about. Nice to have finally spoken to you."

Kagome figured this had to be his mother. "The pleasure's mine."

Houjo finally answered the phone after his mother finished speaking of some other remedies and such that could be good for some type of ailment or something. _Just how much had Houjo told her, _Kagome wondered. She thanked the mother anyway though.

"Houjo?"

"Kagome? Your mom must have given you the message."

"Yes, she did and told me everything you had planned."

There was an awkward silence on the phone.

"I suppose the answer is yes," Kagome said finally.

"All right! I'll pick you up at 12 if that's alright."

"Sure, see you then, Houjo. Bye." Kagome hung up the receiver.

Inuyasha tried to appear calm as if she was just walking by but he had been already found out. Maybe Kagome did know, because he was really angry. She'd accepted? Why?

Miroku knew from looking at Inuyasha's face that he'd been listening and he understood his pain, "Not to worry, my good man, we could always spy on them," he suggested.

"Well, I guess I'm ready," Kagome said walking down the stairs. "And with good timing too." She took a glance at her watch. 11:55AM

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and started going through her stuff. He needed that shampoo stuff. Inuyasha found it at the bottom of her book bag. Now what was it that Kagome had done? She had put that stuff in his hair first, right? He walked into the bathroom and started to put the shampoo in his hair. It somehow didn't feel the same… Was it because Kagome wasn't there?

Just as he thought that, Kagome strolled past the bathroom door. "Huh?" She walked back. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"Mind your own damn business."

"I was just asking. You aren't trying to shampoo your hair are you?"

"And what if I am?"

"Your hair should be wet first. Here, let me do it." Kagome sat back down on the edge of the bathtub. They were back in their old position. "Don't you read the instructions first?"

"I didn't see any." Inuyasha sniffed in the air. "You smell good."

"I think it's the shampoo," she said as she rubbed the shampoo on the palms of her hands.

"No, it's your scent. I can tell the difference."

"What's with all the compliments?"

"I just felt like it." Then he decided to bring it up. "You're still going out with Houjo right?"

"Oh, Houjo. I almost forgot."

Inuyasha was sorry he had brought it up. Kagome was starting to rush. "You don't have to speed up. He can wait."

"But still I can't be late." She pulled out the conditioner and lathered it into his hair. Soon, she was done. "Alright, Inuyasha, I'm done. You can get up now."

But he didn't want to get up. He loved being in her presence, and that close to her. His head laying on her lap and her skin was so soft.

Ding dong!

"Kagome! It's Houjo!" Ms. Higurashi yelled.

"Bye, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Yea, yea. Go on to your stupid date." He snatched a towel and dried his hair.

Kagome gave him a quick hug and went down the stairs.

"Ready for lunch, Kagome?" Houjo asked.

"Yea. Bye, everyone."

"Bye, Kagome," Shippo said waving.

With that, they left out the door.

About one or two minutes passed by before Miroku and Inuyasha left out the door. But Sango stopped them demanding to know where they were going. Inuyasha had told her she wasn't going to go but in the end she came along too. But when Shippo wanted to come he got 'Stay your ass at home' from Inuyasha. It just wasn't fair. He was going to make sure he told Kagome when she got home.

And so, the spies left.

"Are you sure this is the place, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He peered through the windows of a brightly lit little restaurant.

"Yea, I'm positive. I smell Kagome here and that boy."

"We should go inside," Sango said.

They walked inside, careful to cover their faces. "Let's sit there." Miroku pointed to a table one booth away from Kagome.

Sango and Miroku sat down next to each other making sure Kagome couldn't see them, however Houjo still could. And Inuyasha had his back turned so Houjo, if he was smart enough to recognize his silver hair would know it was him.

"I really hope you're having a good time, Kagome," Houjo was saying.

"Yes." She twirled the ice around in her Sprite with her straw. And so lunch continued to be very awkward and conversation was little.

"So are they saying anything much?" Miroku wanted to know.

"No, not really. I guess that Houjo knows better than to say anything," Inuyasha answered. He was using his dog-ears to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well, I bet things will speed up when they go to that park," Miroku said.

Inuyasha arched his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

Miroku placed a piece of paper in front of his face. It read 'Moonlight Park' Cute couples get in free. There will be fireworks and so much more! Including our famous swan pool where the moonlights reflects true love.'  "That sneaky bastard. Planning to take Kagome somewhere like that. I'll fry his ass if he tries anything," Inuyasha said balling the paper up with his fist..

"Uh-oh," Sango said. "They're about to leave. Cover your faces with the menus."

Kagome and Houjo walked past the people covered by menus, and out the door to his red convertible. "I guess next is the movies," he said pulling out.

 "Let's move it," Sango said rising.

The three got up and left out of the restaurant.

"Two tickets please," Houjo said placing down some money.

"Here you sir, enjoy."

Houjo and Kagome entered Virgin Cinemas. "Do you want anything, Kagome? Candy or a drink perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't spend all your money on me."

"Oh I don't mind at all. You sure?"

"Positive."

They walked on.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku approached the grand building. It was huge and multiple rainbow colors donned the walls of the building. "Wow! This place is huge," Sango said in awe.

"Stop gawking and let's go inside," Inuyasha said walking to the front doors.

They entered the movie theater with no problem until the ushers asked for their tickets.

"What tickets?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You didn't buy tickets? Get out of here before I call security."

"You ain't getting me out. Bring Security on. I'll whup his ass too."

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Miroku said sarcastically.

They'd gotten kicked out thanks to Inuyasha. But lucky Sango found a back door entrance.

All during the movie, Houjo would periodically look over at Kagome to make sure she was having a good time. And she seemed to. Her pretty face would just light up when she laughed. Houjo knew for sure…

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, her eyes diverted on him.

"Oh nothing." He blushed and turned away.

"Which one is it?" Inuyasha asked. He was staring at all the many doors and the words above them.

"I thought you were going to tell us," Miroku said.

"I can't pick Kagome's scent up; there are too many scents in the air."

"I guess we'll have to try every door until we find them," Sango suggested.

They had been searching for quite some time now, and still no Kagome.

The movie was over and that was when Inuyasha spotted Kagome. She was walking with Houjo out of one of the doors. They were smiling and talking about the movie.

That made Inuyasha hate Houjo even more…

It was around 8 now and they were on their way to Moonlight Park.

Kagome gulped and hoped Houjo didn't notice her hesistation. She knew Moonlight Park and it made her uneasy that it was couples' night. Kagome didn't know what to say, maybe Houjo already knew that and he had it planned…

He stopped the car in front of the festively decorated park. It had a wrought-iron fence and there were little roses going down it. There were plenty of couples there already. Houjo rushed to the other side of the car to open Kagome's door.

They walked over to the front gates. "Are you two a couple?" the man at the front asked.

"We'll we're going in as one, but…" Houjo started.

"Well, I think you two look pretty cute together," the man said. "You two get in free."

Houjo smiled.

"Did you see that?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "They got in free. They ain't no cute couple."

"Hmm…" Miroku said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose we'll need a way to get in. Sango, we should go in together."

"Yes, but remember that this is only so we can get in free and spy."

"Yes, yes."

"Then what about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll most probably have to pay to get in, or you could find some maiden without a date and go inside with her."

"Er… Fine."

Miroku and Sango strolled over. Miroku's hand around her waist.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? Another cute couple," the man said.

"You really think so?" Sango asked as if she thought her and Miroku made a horrible couple.

"Of course," he replied.

"I've known her since forever," Miroku said. "We're very deep in love and—"

Sango smiled and whispered through clenched teeth, "Let's just go, Miroku."

Miroku cleared his throat and looked at the man, "Thank you." They entered Moonlight Park.

"Miroku, not trying to be rude, but you can get your hands off of me now."

"We have to still look convincing you know."

"Sure…"

Outside, Inuyasha still hadn't found someone to take. He was tempted to just go inside without anyone. All the girls he saw either had a date or were too ugly to ask. And so he entered alone.

"Are you having a good time so far, Kagome?" Houjo asked.

"Actually I am, Houjo. I didn't think I was going to have this much fun with you."

"Why not?" he asked a little taken aback by her comment.

"Well, I don't mean with you, but I'm just saying I didn't know I was going to have this much fun." There, she'd said it.

Houjo smiled. "That's good, Kagome, because there's something I wanted to ask you." Kagome looked over. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Man, minna-sama, I just thought about it and what kind of park charges people to come to it? I don't know, but work with me. And OMG! I know Houjo did not ask little Kagome that. And I don't think that Houjo and Kagome make a cute couple, its Inuyasha-honey and Kagome all the way. He-he! I guess I do sound a little like Uk-chan when I say that. My Lordy! What will Kagome say? Will she say yes? Find out, hopefully today but most probably tomorrow. さよなら Megu-chan. And that says 'Sayonara' not my name.


	12. Convertible Trouble

**A/N: **Thanks for more reviews. Whew! Houjo sure is hated, I don't like him that much either, demo… Hehe! I'd like to make some thank-you's. To Kagome Wannabe: Thank you for telling me that. I wouldn't have ever figured it out in a million years.

**Chapter 15: Convertible Trouble**

Sango and Miroku had been cruising around the place for forever now and there was still no sigh of Kagome and Houjo. And to make matters worse, they couldn't find Inuyasha either. Sango hoped that he hadn't done something bad to Houjo or something.

Miroku sensed her uneasiness and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Let's not worry about her, I'm sure Inuyasha had found her by now. We should just walk around, as if we intended to go here…uninterrupted."

Sango turned her eyes to the sky. The moon was so full; she couldn't help but give in. "I guess so."

Inuyasha had finally decided to just go by himself, but that started a big commotion. The man at the gates kept laughing and holding on to his stomach to suppress it. "You're going in alone?"

 "Yea, got a problem? Because if you do, I know I can solve it for you," Inuyasha said menacingly, jacking the man up by his collar.

"No, no." He suddenly cleaned his act. "Please, go on in. Free of charge."

"That's what I thought." He dropped the man and walked inside. He sniffed around for Kagome. Then he spotted her, sitting with Houjo on some bench.

When Kagome hadn't answered, instead staring down at her feet. Houjo quickly spoke, his cheeks blushed and full of embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Kagome, I never should have asked you that you're Inuyasha's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"What I'm—"

"Yea, that's right, buddy, so why haven't you got it through your thick skull yet?"

Kagome knew that voice. She looked up to see Inuyasha towering over the two. "I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Look, Houjo, why don't you go suck a egg?" Inuyasha pushed him off, ignoring Kagome's question.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Come here, now." He glared back at Houjo as Kagome looked angrily at Inuyasha, excused herself from Houjo and walked towards him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Doing you a favor."

Houjo didn't know why he had asked her that. He knew that she loved that new student, Inuyasha. She was his girl and… and… No, he just couldn't sit and let that be. He wanted them to become more than friends. That was why Houjo had invited her to this little date; in hopes she would change her mind. No matter what, he was gonna get her…

Miroku and Sango walked down the path. It had little roses thrown down it and there was shimmering water on both sides. It was shaded by tons of trees, but if you stood in one spot you could see the moonlight perfectly through it.

"Miroku, I think we're straying away from everyone." There was no answer. "Miroku…"

"I'm listening. But you don't have to be surrounded by people all the time."

"I suppose so."

"And besides, I know the way back."

"Yea right."

Sango grasped onto Miroku's hand as they continued. She wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to ruin her night.

"Let's go back," Kagome said taking his hand. "I've got to find Houjo so I can apologize."

"Apologize?! For what?"

"Your behavior."

Inuyasha complained and made an argument but Kagome dragged him back anyway and made the proper apology to Houjo. She even managed to get a small 'Sorry' from Inuyasha although he'd muttered 'Sike' underneath his breath.

"It's okay. You didn't have to apologize. You probably need a lift home, don't you? I'd be glad to take you," Houjo said with a smile. Kagome quickly thank him and they were on the way to Houjo's convertible. Inuyasha stared at it in disgust before hopping in the back of the car. Houjo pulled out and they were moving along the freeway.

"It's so beautiful tonight. Tokyo's neon lights and the sounds," Kagome said gazing at the city at the wind blew her hair around.

"It is, isn't it?" Houjo agreed.

"Feh! Can you go any slower, grandpa?" Inuyasha yelled from the back even though at times he hated fast driving. He still didn't trust cars that much.

"My grandfather is not in the car," Houjo replied.

"I was talking about you, dumbass."

"I know, just a little humor," Houjo replied even though he looked a little angry.

"Inuyasha, don't call Houjo that."

"Call him a what? Kagome, let's me and you switch seats. I need to have a word or two with Houjo."

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but Inuyasha had moved her so swiftly before she could say a word. "Inuyasha, that was dangerous, I could have gotten hurt!"

"But you didn't." He focused his attention on Houjo. "So…"

Houjo cleared his throat, "Look, I don't want any trouble and I believe it's safe to say I think you have a problem with me."

Inuyasha nodded. "You're right, I do."

"But I thought we were even. Remember what happened in the restaurant?"

"Yea, but I was just saying that. So forget about it."

"I don't like these kinds of conversations with you."

"Shut the hell up. Nobody asked you what you wanted."

Houjo did as he said for a moment before asking, "How long have you and Kagome known each other again?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's amazing how you're so obsessed with my personal life, as if you didn't have one of your own."

"Inuyasha, stop or I will say that word," Kagome warned speaking up from the back.

"Er… He's the bastard that started it."

"Inuyasha, stop it!" she repeated.

"Fine I heard you." Just whose side was Kagome on anyway? She should be agreeing with him and letting him tell Houjo off. He was looking out for Kagome. "Houjo, if Inuyasha starts anything else, just stop the car and let him get out."

"Like hell I won't," Inuyasha said.

Houjo finally pulled up at Kagome house and Kagome waved thanking him, Inuyasha shot daggers at his head until he was inside the house.

"Hi, Kagome," Shippo greeted.

"What the fuck? You were waiting for Kagome at the door?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo ignored him and continued, "Kagome! Kagome! Inuyasha was spying on you."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him. "Tattletale, but she already knows."

"Well, now she knows again." He looked up at Kagome. "I'm sleepy. Good night." Shippo walked up the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom.

Humph, Inuyasha thought. The little brat stayed up just to tell on me. Inuyasha got ready to ascend the stairs but Kagome was talking about something involving brushing their teeth. He wanted to know how those huge brushed could fit in anybody's mouth.

She led him down the hall to the bathroom. "Here, Inuyasha." She handed him a toothbrush and put toothpaste on it.

Inuyasha sniffed the toothbrush. "What is this?"

"A toothbrush. You go like this." She demonstrated. He just looked at her as if she were crazy. She shook her head and spit out the excess foam. "Do you want me to brush your teeth for you?"

"I'm not dumb. I just don't want to brush my teeth."

"Give me that." She snatched the toothbrush from him. "When you don't know how to do something, there's a thing you ask for called 'Help'." She started to brush his teeth for him, despite Inuyasha whining and yelling about how he could do it himself. "Alright, now spit it out. Now drink the water, and swish it around. Spit it out… Now do you feel clean?"

"No."

"But does your mouth feel clean?"

"I feel the same."

"Inuyasha, you're impossible."

Kagome walked back to her room and sat down on the bed. Inuyasha lied down on the floor. "Hey, Inuyasha?" she asked as she snuggled in the covers.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I just thought… I feel like we're missing something or someone. Do you?"

"No. Go to sleep."

She yawned as did as she was told. She was just mistaken. "Yea, I guess it's nothing." She flicked off the light.

"Miroku, where's everybody?" Sango asked.

"They could have left us."

"Miroku! Do you know your way back… to Kagome's house?"

"Not a chance."

Teehee! They got left. I know, this wasn't that good of a chapter. But I'm back. And guess what? I got a lot of good ideas for 'So Called Vacation.' So please stay tuned. I hope for this story to be long (halfway because I don't know how to end it and halfway because I love writing this fanfic) and I got a Valentines Day special planned. Fluffiness ahead! Soshite, sayonara! Megu-chan.


	13. Exchanging Wedding vows and babies

**A/N: **I got this idea from something my school is doing right now. He-he! Just so that you know. Has everyone besides me and Dark Goddess received the bad news about Inuyasha-honey not coming on anymore until March? Kanashii mono yo ne? (It's so very sad right?) What will I do until then? I don't know! My life is meaningless without him. SOREDEMO I got my Inuyasha-plushies in the mail yesterday. Yay! Shiawase! They are chou kawaii. Anyhow, enough of the Japanese, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha-honey belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but I purchased the dolls! They cost $47.50 plus tax and shipping & handling.**

**Chapter 13: Exchanging Wedding vows and Babies**

Miroku and Sango arrived at the Higurashi home at around 12 a.m. They hitchhiked the whole way.

The next morning

The next day was pretty much normal. They got up, prepared to get ready for school and rode the bus. It wasn't till they entered their Home Economics class that the day became exciting, "Students, today we are going to be doing a very favorite project of mine," the teacher was saying. "I will be pairing you up with another person, you will get married, and I'll give you your babies. Here are the groups: Megumi and Shinnosuke, Eiko and…" She continued on.

"What are we doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's going to pair us up, and whoever she pairs together will be husband and wife."

"She can do that?" Miroku asked in awe. He was amazed that one teacher at school could wed the students in her class, why hadn't anyone informed him? Not that he was exactly jumping to get married, "Well, Sango-darling, I hope we're together."

It was at that moment, the teacher called out their names, "Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome…"

"Me and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

Kagome couldn't believe it herself, she had a tiny feeling though that the teacher just couldn't resist pairing them up.

"And those are all the groups. Now we shall begin the weddings. Who'd like to be first? How about you two?" She looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I guess so."

"All right, come with me and I'll get you two ready." She led them off into a little room and handed Kagome her white kimono and Inuyasha his black haori.

_Is it me, or is Ms. Takada taking this a little too far?_ Kagome thought.

And so they had a mock ceremony mixed with American elements. But when it came time for the exchanging of the rings, Inuyasha started acting up.

"Excuse me," Ai interrupted. "Can I get on? Give her the ring."

"Uh… What ring?"

Ai took off the ring on her finger. "Use mine, but then I want it back."

"Here," Inuyasha shoved it on her finger.

"You may now hug the bride."

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha asked.

Lord, Inuyasha just had to ruin everything. It was no big deal, but he was kind of (to Kagome anyway) embarrassing her. "Then don't. It's fine by me," Kagome said.

The unhappy bride and groom took their seats.

A few weddings later

"You may now—"

SMACK! "Uh… Smack the groom."

"C'mon, Sango, we're married!" Miroku yelled.

"Now you will come up and chose a slip of paper. It will tell if your child is male or female, and whether or not you have twins. Got that? Who wants to go first?" Ms. Takada asked. She was just bursting with happiness, she'd always liked this project and usually her students did too.

"We would, Sensei Takada," Miroku said raising his hand.

"NO we wouldn't," Sango said slapping his hand down.

"Come on, darling," he said looking towards her with a smile on his face that annoyed Sango to no end, "Let's not be shy. We'd like to be first."

"Then why don't you come up here?" Ms. Takada asked.

"I'll let you select, darling," Miroku said.

Sango didn't feel comfortable with choosing because she didn't want to be responsible for something she didn't want. She swore she'd just die if she got twins or something and if she did. The only person she could blame was herself for choosing it, but if Miroku picked instead she could get mad at him all she wished.

Sango walked up to the front of the room and reached her hand inside the plastic container and felt around for a slip of paper. She got one and pulled it out. Her eye began to twitch.

"Ms. Hiraikotsu, would you like to share it with the class."

She'd gotten just what she prayed not to have. "I-I-I have twins." She fainted.

"Poor, Sango," Kagome said. "To have twins. That's going to be a lot of work."

"I'm ready for the responsibility of a father." Miroku walked up to the front of the room and carried Sango back to her seat.

A few other kids later

"Now, the last couple. Inuyasha and Kagome."

Kagome walked to the front and selected the last slip of paper. "It's a boy."

"Good," Inuyasha said.

"You are to care after these babies and take them wherever you go. NO exceptions. That also means not throwing your baby on the other partner. This will not be easy; your baby will actually cry and poop," Ms. Takada told them.

"This thing can poop?" Megumi stared at her baby and looked at its diaper.

"Yes, these babies are cyborgs. And you will have forms to answer to determine where you are in life and…"

"Watching a baby, how hard can it be?" Inuyasha asked. "It's like watching Shippo, in a big white thing!"

"I will be passing the birth certificates to you," Ms. Takada rose from her seat and passing little papers to them.

"So, Sango, what about we name our children this: Miroku Jr. and Sanku?"

"Does it have to be a mix of our names?"

"Well what would you prefer?"

"Something like Masami and Makoto."

He shrugged. "If that's what you want…"

Sango could tell that he really didn't care for the name and came up with a plan, "How about I name the girl and you name the boy? Deal?"

"Alright."

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I want him to be named uh… I don't care! It's just a doll."

"We should name him Aka-chan."

"What a plain name. Do the translation, Kagome."

"Then how about Inu-chan?"

"I really don't care; you could name it dumb if you wanted."

"You forget this is your child too," she pointed out.

"I'm not going to be watching him."

"Yes you are. You can't push this all on me."

"Who says? I'm coming home fighting off demons and stuff and the least you can do is stay home and watch it."

"We are not in your time, Inuyasha. We're going to find some way to decide the time."

"But what does it matter? It's not real."

"But this is a _real_ grade."

"Well, I don't need it so…"

"C'mon, Inuyasha, I want to make a good grade in Ms. Takada's Home Ec. class. I don't want to flunk and have to take it again next semester."  
He didn't understand what she was talking about, but he decided that it was something important to her. "I'll try, Kagome."

"Thank you. Now let's get to work on those names."

"Our twins' names are Miroku Jr. and Yukari," Sango said with a smile. "Have you two named your child yet?"

"No, I don't know what to name it," Kagome said.

"How about you name it Lil' Inu?" asked Megumi.

Kagome, strangely, liked the name. "I guess that's his name. Lil' Inu. Let's just hope that the baby doesn't act like you, Inuyasha."

"Whatever. It's not mine anyway, so it shouldn't."

"Well he's your kid for this class."

"Yea, yea."

The bell had rung and the students were dismissed to lunch. That's where Inuyasha-tachi was heading anyway.

"Inuyasha, could you hold Lil' Inu for me?" Kagome asked struggling just to hold the baby and her many books. Inuyasha wasn't thinking and just assumed she didn't want to hold the baby and started to complain. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha didn't know anything. "I have everything in my hands! Carry something!"

"I'll carry your books, but not that." He snatched them away from her and glared at Lil' Inu.

"What do you have against the baby?"

"I just don't like it."

They walked into the lunchroom, the usual kids scattered around, and people placing their books on their seats in hopes that no one would take their seat. "Hey, Inuyasha, could you please go through the line and buy me lunch?"

"Why don't you buy your own?"

"I have money. Here." She handed him her money. With that, Inuyasha set off to the line. As if this was planned, Houjo approached the table the moment Inyasha left.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Oh. Hi Houjo."

He placed down his tray and sat down next to Kagome. "Whoa!" Houjo said noticing the baby cradled in her arms. "Who-who's child is that?"

"Me and Inuyasha's."

A hurt look came across his face. "Seriously? Great, I thought—man, what a fool I've been." He lowered his head as tears threatened to blur his vision. He didn't want Kagome to see him like this.

"Houjo, what's wrong with you? This is for Home Ec. It's a fake baby."

A look of relief passed over Houjo's face. "It looks very realistic."

"Yeah. It's an android Ms. Takada said."

Houjo nodded. "Do you want something from the line?"

She shook her head. "Inuyasha's up there getting my tray."

"Well I can get you some dessert." Before Kagome could tell him it wasn't necessary, he'd left his tray on the table and ran off.

 Meanwhile…

Miroku and Sango were walking down the hallway, the twins in strollers. Ms. Takada had been so kind as to lend it to them. They looked like a happy family and everyone kept commenting on how cute they looked together.

Just as soon as someone else commented on that, Miroku looked over towards Sango, "Someday, Sango, I want this to be us. Only with real children."

Did he really mean that or was it just another one of his little tricks? Sango didn't care; she was just going to ignore it for now.

They walked to the lunchroom.

"Hello, Kagome." Sango waved as they wheeled the kids over and had a seat.

"Hi. I see your babies have got a cute ride."

"They do, don't they?"

Sango and Miroku took a seat in front of Kagome. "And to think these are our children. Sango, how about we get started on our _real _children." His hand was itching towards that place.

SMACK! "I'm not having any children with you." She turned her attention to Kagome. "Where's Inuyasha?"

It was then that he walked up. "Here's your food," Inuyasha said placing her tray in front of her.

"Thanks." Inuyasha was headed straight for the seat that Houjo's food was sitting at. "Inuyasha, Houjo was supposed to sit there. That's his tray. Why don't you sit on the other side of me?"

"This is Houjo's stuff, huh?" He let out a laugh. "I don't want to sit over there. I like this seat."

"But…"

"I bet his ass won't say nothing." He took a bite out of his pizza. And by 'his', I mean Houjo's.

"Hi, Kagome, I got your—" Houjo stopped straight when he saw Inuyasha eating from his plate and sitting in his seat. "Excuse me, but that's my stuff and my seat."

"Hell yea. This used to be your shit, but now it's mine." He took another bite of his pizza and smirked.

"Inuyasha, don't do that. Stop being a bully," Kagome said.

"Why the hell are you protecting him?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I'm not protecting him. You just shouldn't do that to people. How would you like it if someone did that to you?"

"I really don't give a damn because it's not me this is happening to."

Kagome ignored him and turned to Houjo. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse Inuyasha. He has poor table manners."

"It's alright. I'll just eat my ice cream." He walked off to another table.

Inuyasha started laughing.

"Inuyasha, you're such a bully," Kagome said hitting him. "And all this time I was trying to be nice by not saying your favorite word, but I see I'm going to have to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sit, boy!" Inuyasha's face hit his food hard.

"Bitch! That was food!"

All of a sudden, Lil' Inu started crying. His wails became louder and louder until it seemed that they had sparked just about everyone's attention in the lunchroom. Kagome was embarrassed but she tried to calm him down by rocking him back and forth. It wasn't helping much though.

"What the--? Kagome, make it shut up," Inuyasha yelled. The cries were way louder to him than anyone else because of his sensitive ears.

"I'm trying."

"Let me take it from here, Kagome," Sango said. She rocked the baby gently back and forth and soon enough, the baby had stopped. "There you go," she said handing Lil' Inu back to her.

"Whoa! Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I remember rocking Kohaku like that when he was a baby…" She seemed to drift off into her own fantasy.

"It better not cry like that again or I'll break it," Inuyasha said.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. You wouldn't break your own child."

"It's NOT MINE!"

"Yes he is! And why do you keep calling Lil' Inu an 'it'?"

"That's what it is right?"

"You are impossible."

So how did you like that? It could have been better, but hopefully more excitement shall rise in the next episode, I mean chapter. Soshite, sayonara bye bye! Megu-chan.


	14. Baby Problems

**Chapter 14: Baby Problems**

"Alright, Inuyasha, our baby has a deadly illness, but there's no money to pay for the operation. What would you do to get us some?" Kagome asked sprawled on the floor of her bedroom. She was looking at the financial problems paper that Ms. Takada had given them earlier that day.

"Do I have to save it?"

"What kind of father are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm NOT a father."

"What about you, Miroku?" Sango asked she was sitting at Kagome's desk.

"I would, most probably, go find a job. Work hard and bring some money home for the operation."

"Inuyasha, why can't you be like that?" Kagome asked.

"What type of crap is that? This wouldn't even be happening to me in real life."

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha was being really uncooperative, she'd just answer it herself and say Inuyasha had said this and that.

"I think these are so cool," Shippo said holding Lil' Inu. "But I do feel sorry for you, Kagome. Getting paired up with a loser like Inuyasha."

"Shut up! You're the loser."

"This is like playing that game. You know the one we played at that place with Kagome's friends?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, you're right," Sango agreed. "It was called Life."

"And see, Sango, I told you that you would marry me."

"But I didn't pick you. You're not that bad of a parent to the twins, though."

"And so there are privileges." He gave her a knowing look. She knew what types of privileges he was talking about.

"Next question," Kagome said. "We've won the lottery what are we going to spend the money on?"

"What's a lottery?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe we do need a break from this," Kagome agreed. She was too exhausted and tired of having to explain something to them every question.

They were gathered in Kagome's room to work. Sango and Miroku on the floor, Inuyasha near the closet, and Kagome at her desk.

Inuyasha had been staring at his work the whole time. He didn't have a single idea of what he was doing. He wanted to ask Kagome what to do, but he didn't want her to think he was dumb.

"That's it. I don't understand a thing," Miroku said to Sango.

"Come on, Miroku, this is just Stem-and-Leaf plots. They're easy. Come here, and let me teach you," Sango said. Since Sango had always been pretty smart, it hadn't taken long for her to read over the chapter and understand how to do it.

"Sure thing." He scooted next to her.

"See, the digits in the tens' place is for the stems and the numbers in the one's place are the leaves. And then you have this key to help you…"

Inuyasha had tried eavesdropping to the conversation, but it wasn't helping. Weren't stems and leaves on trees? So what did they have to do with this book? If that's all it was, why couldn't he understand? "I'm tired of staring at this shit. I don't want to do it anymore," Inuyasha spoke up. He got ready to leave the room.

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha. This is a grade," Kagome said.

"I don't need this stuff. I mean, this may be important to you but it's not to me."

"Do you really not care or do you just not understand?" He stubbornly crossed his arms and refused to help. "Inuyasha, I'm trying to help here."

"Fine!"

"Now come here and I'll explain it to you."

Inuyasha walked over, still keeping up his 'bad boy' attitude. Kagome was sitting on the bed now, allowing for them to have more space. Inuyasha got on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Do you see those numbers?" He nodded. "Okay then, basically this line says the same thing. You have two 3's so you're going to write a 3 on this side. You're saying that this is also…"  
Inuyasha was only half-listening and it seemed pretty simple after that. He didn't know how he couldn't have figured that out. Maybe because of how fancy that 'book''s explanations were. He was paying attention to her teaching, the other half of Inuyasha was staring at her and breathing in her scent. He couldn't resist, she was right there next to him. Those features of hers framed her pretty face. And yet he treated her like—

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha…?"

"Huh? What?" he asked annoyed. He hadn't wanted to be interrupted.

"Are you listening?"

"Yea I'm listening."

"Well, do you get it yet?"

"No, you're a bad explainer."

Kagome sighed. "One more time. This here…"

"It's okay, I'll get it," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Well, if you ever need any more help, just ask."

"Ok." Inuyasha was a little amazed when Kagome stayed on the bed to do her homework instead of returning to her desk. And if he turned his head to the right angle, he could see her answers, which he started copying down.

"Wow!" Kagome said. "I guess you really do get it. You're as far as I am." Then she noticed that everything was the same, he was on the same part of the problem she was on. "Hey! Inuyasha, I thought you said you understood."

"I do, I just don't feel like doing it."

"Then how about we work together. You answer 20-24 even and I'll answer 21-23 odd. Alright?"

"I guess."

And so they continued to work together.

"Now, Miroku, I know if Inuyasha has gotten it, you should have too," Sango said.

"Of course. I'm sorry, but I've always been aware of how to do this. I just wanted to be next to you."

Sango blushed. "Well, you can stay there _if_ and only _if_ you promise not to try anything."

"Alright, I'll try."

"Okay."

Shippo stared at the couples as they worked on there homework. They were weird, a little too weird for him…

"Bout time we got done," Inuyasha said slamming closed the Algebra book. He stared over at everyone else, they were all sleep. Even Kagome, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Then Lil' Inu started crying.

_Doesn't anybody hear it but me?_ Inuyasha wondered as he nudged Kagome.

"Huh?" she asked sleepily.

"It's crying. Turn it off before I do."

"Inuyasha, I'm tired. Could you?"

"Er…" He arose off the bed and took Lil' Inu out of the room. "Shut up," he growled shaking the baby furiously.

"Tsk tsk," Shippo said.

Shippo's appearance had startled him."Where the hell did you come from?"

"You don't handle babies like that."

"What would you know, you're just a baby."

"Am not. Let me hold it."

"Remember, when you take it, it's yours."

"But it's your son right?"

"No."

"Yes it is." Inuyasha handed the baby to Shippo. "Haven't you been paying attention to Kagome?"

Shippo taught Inuyasha how to hold the baby and rock it back and forth gently.  Inuyasha was mad that young Shippo knew more than he about the baby, but then decided when it came to babies he didn't care to have much knowledge on that.

Shippo shook his little head. "That was violence." Soon the baby had stopped crying. "Here, you're the daddy."

"For the fifteenth time, I'm not!" But he took Lil' Inu anyway. Inuyasha thought he had a hold on the baby, but didn't. Lil' Inu's head broke off and tumbled to the ground.

"Ooo," Shippo yelled, "I'm telling Kagome!"

Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth, "No," he said pulling the kitsune back. "She'll be mad if she finds out. Not that I care or anything."

"Then what to do?"

"Excuse me, Kagome's mom, but do you have anything that could hold something onto something."

A puzzled look crossed over Ms. Higurashi's face. "I have some tape."

"Can I have some?" Shippo asked with a smile.

"Sure. How much?"

"A lot."

Shippo trudged back up the stairs with some tape.  "Here, it's really sticky."

"Sure. Can it hold?"

"That's what Kagome's mom said."

Inuyasha took the tape and began taping the head back on. "There." Lil' Inu's head was less than poorly put on, sure it was holding up but there was some tape on its face. You could definitely tell someone had messed with it. "Think Kagome won't be able to tell the difference?" Inuyasha asked looking at Lil' Inu.

Shippo stared, not saying a word.

Inuyasha stealthily headed back to the room. He laid the baby back into the baby carrier.

The next morning

"Today's the last day!" Kagome rejoiced.  "We bring it to school and it stays there."

"We sure didn't have it long," Sango said.

"And you're complaining?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but it was only one day."

Kagome nodded. "I know."

Sango turned to Miroku. "Our babies sure weren't fussy."

"I guess we've just got that touch."

The door opened and there stood Ms. Higurashi. "I don't understand why you two left your kids alone. They were crying all last night. I watched them for you."

"What was that…?"

"And now comes the saddest part of a parent's life. Letting their little babies go," Ms. Takada said wiping away a fake tear. "Who's first?"

"We will be," Miroku said wrapping an arm around Sango. Sango pushing the carriage.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He had watched it all that morning and wouldn't let her hold it for anything. Something was strange…

"Now we let go into the world, our twins. Miroku Jr. and Sanku!" Miroku said holding up the babies.

"Miroku," Sango whispered. "Those were not our babies names."

"Well Miroku Jr. was my kid's name."

"You don't have to be so dramatic."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Kazaa," Mrs. Takada said.

They walked back to their seats.

"So how does it feel not to have babies anymore?" Kagome asked Sango.

"She still misses our marriage," Miroku told answered for her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shikon."

"That's us," Kagome slid out of her seat.

"Yea." Inuyasha was holding Lil' Inu, careful of its head. He'd been guarding and holding it the whole day. Kagome had found it so sweet that he was actually starting to feel feelings of remorse for the baby since it was leaving. Inuyasha wanted to object but said nothing, he didn't want to spoil his cover.

"The baby please," Ms. Takada asked her arms outstretched.

"Be careful," Inuyasha warned her.

"I think I'd know how to be careful with one of my own babies," she said practically snatching the baby from him. Then the baby's head fell off. "Oh my God! I broke it. How is that possibly? They said the androids were made to be durable. But I guess they're just as fragile as human baby heads. But I hadn't done anything wrong." Her voice trailed off as she examined the baby. "No, this baby's head was taped on."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you…"

"Uh… Kagome, don't be mad!"

Hey, minna-sama, and thanks MissKittyCat! You reviewed all my stories! Yay! But sorry, Bunny! I got in trouble and I'm not allowed on till March 1. I'm typing this at school while I'm supposed to be doing my work. See I had passed this note to my friend, Natasia, and the note said: Why does he always give us such stupid ass assignments? (I don't cuss, but I'm not afraid to write it. Strange, but…) And he gave me detention, called my mom at the school and let me speak to her. I _was_ grounded for a month, then it was two weeks. But you see, I didn't do the stupid assignment and he called her again. That time I got it from my dad, and he had been calm at first. He turned on me. T.T I won't be officially allowed to get on the computer till March 1. When I got home then all my anime stuff was gone! Even my plushies I had brought Sango to school, but my mom knew there was one more. She's gone too! I'm getting zeroes in this class cuz of you guys! But a promise is a promise. Yakusoku! Megu-chan T.T


	15. In the night: Babysitting and Stealing

**Ch.14 Babysitting and stealing**

A/N: I had already typed this, but my disc broke and so you get the point. Anyways, my computer is back from the shop. It turns that a sector was corrupt. I'm back though so expect more updates on all of my stories. This is Rumiko's.

Things had been boring for the past few days since nothing had really been going on. No school assignments or projects. It was a Saturday and the residents of the Higurashi household weren't doing anything much. Kagome was lying on the sofa with a magazine, while Miroku and Sango just talked about how crazy things were in Kagome's time. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta were gone from the house. The reason being that Mrs. Higurashi had to work over time and Souta was staying at a friend's for the weekend. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had been frantically searching for ramen in the kitchen.

"Kagome, I swear we're out of ramen," he said for the 6th time that day.

"Then eat something else."

"We'll go get some," Miroku volunteered.

Sango eyed over at him. "Who's 'we'?"

"Me and you of course."

"But how would you get there?" Kagome interrupted. "My mom could always buy some when she gets back."

"Really, it's no problem. We'll find a way," he insisted.

"I want to come too," Shippo said. "Inuyasha's boring."

"Feh! It's not my damn job to entertain you," Inuyasha said closing a cabinet.

"I suppose you can come," Sango said. "I am."

They walked out the door. Now Kagome knew it was dumb to allow them to go like that, but she was so bored and really not up to tracking them down.

"Their asses are gonna get lost again," Inuyasha said smirking.

Ring ring!!

"I got it," he said with a grin.

The phone, Inuyasha's latest obsession. Whenever it rung he practically dashed for it. Not like anyone called him. Kagome just figured he was doing it to prevent her from talking to Houjo when he called.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?"

Kagome snatched the phone from him. How many times had she told him not to answer it that way?

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Kagome? This is Mrs. Sakamoto," a middle-aged woman's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Oh. Hello, Mrs. Sakamoto. It's been a long time." Mrs. Sakamoto was one of her mother's friends and Kagome had known her since she was a baby. Mrs. Sakamoto didn't visit often anymore now that she had her own children to watch.

"It has," she agreed. "Was that Souta that answered the phone?"

"No, no."

"Kagome, do you have a boy over there?" Mrs. Sakamoto inquired. The way she said it made it sound like Kagome had snuck him over.

"It's only Inuyasha," she replied.

"Only?" Inuyasha retorted. "Hell you should be bragging on me."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Kagome nearly dropped the phone. "What?! No way. We're just friends. Believe me."

"Sooner or later. Well, enough of the chit chat. Let me get to the point. I and my husband are going on our 2nd honeymoon tonight. I know this is short notice, but I was wondering if you could possibly baby sit Yamiko and Kirie. You can bring your "friend" along as well. But you might have to spend the night over here—if it's no problem with your mom."

"No, of course not. There's no problem."

"I'm happy to hear it. I'm dying to meet this Inuyasha fellow. He sounds cute."

"He's cute all right. If you're into dogs."

"Huh? Well uh… I'll see you at 6. Still remember where my house is?"

"Uhm-huh. Bye, Mrs. Sakamoto." She hung up the phone.

"So…who was that?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

She told him who she was and what she'd wished for them to do that night.

"Feh. Why can't she watch them herself?"

"She's going out."

"She could take them anywhere."

"Not where she's going."

"Miroku, us going to buy ramen is one of the stupidest things you could have done. I don't know where to get it. This is Moonlight Park all over again," Sango said as they walked down the street.

Miroku shrugged. "Just wanted to get you alone."

"There were easier ways."

"Maybe we should ask somebody where to get ramen," Shippo suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Miroku found himself approaching a woman in her twenties. "Excuse me, Miss, but could you tell me where to buy ramen?"

"Sure, honey, at the supermarket."

"Suppermarket?" he repeated. "How far is it?"

"Only 15 kilometers."

"Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome." She smiled and wrote a number on his hand. "My name's Mariko." Then she strolled off. Miroku didn't quite understand the number she'd written on his hand, but walked back to Sango and Shippo.

"So…"  
"The place we buy from is the supermarket. It's 15 kilometers away."

"Great," Sango said. "That's going to take forever on foot."

"Not if we have a moving thing."

Sango cocked her head to the side. "What's that?"

"What Kagome would drive."

"Ok."

"There's one." He pointed to a car whose engine was on its driveway. The owner had only went back in for a second.

"I don't know about this, Miroku," Sango said strapping on her seatbelt. "Do you know how to move these things."

He nodded. "I've been watching Kagome." He pushed his foot on the pedal and they backed out fast.

"Stop it!" Sango yelled as they nearly crashed into someone's mailbox. He let his foot off the pedal. The car continued to roll then BOOM!

"Miroku. Let me drive," Sango got out and took the drivers' seat. "We have to hurry and get out of these people's driveway. Now how do you move it?"

Miroku didn't know, he'd just been pressing pedals he'd thought Kagome used. "With that pedal."

"Huh?"

"Step aside and let Shippo drive." Shippo said transforming into Kagome and magically got the car working.

"How'd you do that?" Sango asked.

"Well, one day when I was at home, Souta let me play this driving game…"

Kaogme pulled up to a house similar to the Tsukino's (you know, from Sailor Moon) and got out the car. She began walking up the driveway when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. "Inuyasha, get out the car!"

"Why should I? I mean, I never said 'Yea, I'll watch your brats'. It was you remember?"

"I know, but I told her I'll bring you along. She's anxious to meet you."

He couldn't imagine why. "Feh! Fine!" He slammed the car door and walked up the walkway.

Ding dong!

The door opened and there stood a woman in her early thirties. "Kagome."

"Mrs. Sakamoto." They enveloped into a hug.

"Haven't seen you in a long time. I hope this'll be of no trouble for you."

"Of course not. I was bored to death."

"Good, I had tried to call the regular babysitter, Mariko, but she's sick."

(A/N: Didn't Mariko just give Miroku her number?)

"Well it's no trouble," Kagome assured her again.

"And is this your boyfriend, Kagome?" she said, finally noticing Inuyasha. "The one I spoke to on the phone?

"No and yes."

Mrs. Sakamoto seemed to be oblivious to Kagome's answers and smiled at Inuyasha, "You're cute. Take good care of Kagome for me."

"I always do," he said.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha giving a look.

"Just charming." Mrs. Sakamoto turned back to the house. "Come on, Takeshi."

"Coming." Mr. Sakamoto walked down the stairs. "Let's go, huh?" He nodded. "Emergency number of the hotel on the fridge, they haven't had dinner yet, bedtime at 9. Hopefully, you won't have to call."

"I assure you, we'll get along fine," Kagome said.

"O.k. and don't you two do what we'll be doing." She winked.

Kagome giggled nervously. _What was up with that woman? It's almost as if she expects or wants me to do something. _They left in their car and Inuyasha and Kagome went inside.

"Hello?" she called out to the seemingly empty house. They had a study with walls of books and dark paneling and cream-colored carpeting. Kagome wondered how Mrs. Sakamoto managed to keep it so clean with two kids there. The dining room had a crystal chandelier and plenty murals of Japan on the walls and a smaller dining area.

She circled around to the kitchen that was in pale wood with gold and white vinyl flooring and counter tops. There was almost every appliance Kagome had ever heard of—and some she wasn't familiar with. There was a recreation room downstairs with a pool table, sauna, and exercise machines. Mrs. Sakamoto sure lived a wealthy life.

Kagome walked out on the patio, which was also empty and abandoned. But as expected, it was oversized with a six-foot board fence around it. Kagome walked back inside the house, calling their names again, "Yamiko? Kirie?"

"Hi, Mari—" a girl with long black hair and dark eyes started. She looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Who the hell are you?"

Well, they certainly don't have manners, she thought. Kagome knew the minute she saw Mrs. Sakamoto's daughter she wasn't going to like being their babysitter. "My name's Kagome and this is Inuyasha. What's yours?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" the girl asked ignoring her question.

"No, we're just friends."

"Yea right."

"So where's your sister?"

"Upstairs. Kirie! Come down!"

"O.K." A girl that looked similar to Yamiko walked down the stairs. The only difference was that her black hair was pulled up into a Devil Hunter Yohko type style.

"You two must be the new sitters. I'm Kirie and that's Yamiko. I'm 11 and she's 10."

Kagome thought Kirie might be okay seeing as she was older and seemingly far more mature than Yamiko was.

"She's lying. I'm older!"

"UH-unh!

"Uh-hunh!"

At this time Inuyasha was growing tired of hearing them shout the same thing back and forth. Did it really matter? "Really! Who gives a damn who's older? I'm the oldest," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Inuyasha, let's watch our language," Kagome reminded.

"I had to do something to shut them up."

"You're my type of man," Yamiko said linking her arm around his.

"I'm looking for someone taller and older," he told her breaking free of her grasp. "Now where do you keep the ramen?"

"In the kitchen."

Kirie turned to Kagome. "We haven't eaten yet."

"I'll order some okonomiyaki. What do you guys like?"

"Mushrooms and pepperoni."

"Everybody likes Ukyo's okonomiyaki?"

"Yea."

As Kagome walked to the kitchen to get the phone, Yamiko took this as a chance to talk to him. "So your name's Inuyasha, right?"

"Yea."

"I wish my mom named me that."

"Oh wow!" Kirie said. "Are those ears on top of your head?"

Kagome, who had been listening, nearly dropped the phone. _I told him to put on a bandanna. Well, at least I made him change his clothes. But still… I hope Mrs. Sakamoto didn't notice._

"Yea," Inuyasha answered.

"Cool, just like Ropponmatsu on Excel Saga and Digicharat…"  
Inuyasha didn't have an idea of what she was talking about.

"Can I?" Kirie asked.

"Can you what?"

"Touch them."

"No. I hate when people touch my ears." Which wasn't all the way true, he did kind of like it when Kagome would rub his ears…

"Stop talking to my man," Yamiko interrupted.

"That's _Kagome's_ man and I'm sure if she could hear you then…"

Inuyasha was starting to hate that he had came with Kagome in the first place. These brats were getting on his least nerves.

"Ride me around," Kirie said hopping on his back. She had climbed up the sofa to reach him.

"No."

"Ride me around," she commanded.

"I'll ride you around all right," he muttered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen.

"What?!" He turned back to Kirie. "If you don't get off me RIGHT NOW I WON'T be responsible for what happens."

"Fine."

"I guess this is the Suppermarket," Shippo said parking the car sloppily.

They approached the automatic doors and looked around. The place was packed; long lines and people stealing shopping carts.

"Sure is crowded," Miroku said.

Sango nodded. "But I just wonder who opened the door. I didn't even put a hand on it."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tiny fox demon that was bouncing back and forth in a shopping cart. "Push me." Sango took hold.

"Hey, Sango, would you look at this." Miroku pointed to the motorized handicapped shopping carts. "It moves, like the thing outside."

"But this one looks less complicated than the thing outside," Sango observed eyeing it up and down.

"Whee! Sango! You have got to try this!" he yelled as it started moving.

Sango looked around to make sure no one was paying them any attention, "Miroku, stop! You're going to get in trouble. And you aren't acting like yourself."

"I know, but this is kind of fun. Come on." He grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his lap. Shippo immediately hopped into the basket.

"See, isn't this fun?" Miroku asked as he sped down one of the aisles, nearly knocking down an elderly woman.

Sango had to admit it was kind of fun, but… it still felt so wrong.

Their fun was interrupted by a slightly balding man that suddenly appeared in front of the cart. "YOUNG MAN!"

Miroku had to hit the brakes so abruptly that the stop nearly sent Shippo flying out of the basket. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you disabled?"

"No."

"Then why are you causing havoc in my store. Get off it or get out!" Then he dismissed himself.

"Well… I knew we would get in trouble," Sango said climbing off of his lap. "Let's go."

"The okonomiyaki will be here soon," Kagome said.

"Goody," the two girls ran up the stairs.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked plopping down on the sofa next to Inuyasha.

"I think this is real fucked up. Where's my ramen?"

She handed him a package and Inuyasha scarfed it down like he hadn't eaten for years. "When do we leave?"

Kagome shrugged. "Whenever Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto get back."

"Kagome, what did that woman mean when she said 'Don't do what we'll be doing'?"

A noise sprang from up the stairs and down came the two children, telling them they'd decided to stay with them downstairs.

Yamiko stared over at Inuyasha. "Before this relationship of ours continues, you are a boy right? Not a cross dresser or drag queen?"

"First off, kid, we don't have a relationship. And second, I AM a boy! Better yet, a DEMON!"

(A/N" From the 1st moment I saw Inuyasha I knew he was a boy. Guess I'm smart even though my mom calls him 'girlie boy' and my dad calls my honey—and maybe yours too—a 'fag'. Parents can be so unintelligent)

"Sorry."

"And if you provoke me anymore I'll hurt you badly. IF you're weak, and you are, you'll be dead. I'm a demon, my name says. That's why I have ears on top of my head, long claws, amber eyes, and long silver hair. And I can't be trusted not to suffocate you in your sleep."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was going to have to remember to give him a good 'sit' when the kids were gone. "Don't mind him. Inuyasha likes to write horror stories about demons. You're his next inspiration. I hope you weren't scared." _O.k_._ I know. Lame. But I couldn't think of anything better to say_, she thought.

They nodded and got ready to walk up the stairs, but Inuyasha couldn't help sharpening his claws while they were still looking at him. Then they ran up the stairs about to knock each other over to get from him..

"Inuyasha, stop it," Kagome said.

"Stop what? They were irritating me."

"Still, there were better solutions. Now they'll probably tell Mrs. Sakamoto what you said."

"Let them tell her, I'll deny it. And what kind of idiot parent would believe them? Sides, she likes me remember?"

"So…?"

"Hey! Kagome, Inuyasha! Come up and play with us!" Kirie yelled.

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"We're babysitters, we have to."

They trudged up the stairs.

"Where are you?" Kagome called as they wandered down the dark hallway.

"The room with the Sailor Moon stickers on it!" Kirie yelled, again.

Kagome opened the door and nearly gasped. The room was painted a cotton candy pink, but it was hard to see the walls because wall scrolls and posters of various anime characters covered the wall. Life-size cardboard cut outs, magazines, plushies, DVDs, tapes—the works. On the bed was a Maison Ikkoku comforter.

"Wow…" The room was also surprisingly clean. There was a white dresser with a T.V. on it and a huge mirror against the wall.

(A/N: Every otaku's dream room. And if it's not yours, it's mine. Though I'd prefer an Inuyasha comforter and no pink walls! .)

"You like?" Kirie asked.

"Yea. It's nice," Kagome commented.

"Makes me want to puke," Yamiko said.

"Anyhow," Kirie said trying to ignore the rude comment. "I wanted you to play Barbie's with us."

Inuyasha didn't quite get Barbies and when he saw the miniature dolls he'd wondered who'd been so cruel as to shrunk a person. Kirie and Yamiko stared at him as if he was crazy. Kagome had to quickly make up a story about how Inuyasha was such a big kidder.

She walked over to a table that held a large dollhouse and some regular Barbie dolls. "Alright. Time for another episode of Dollhouse Drama," Yamiko said. "Kagome is Barbie, I'm Skipper, Kirie's Christie, and Inuyasha's Ken. In our last episode, Ken was cheating with both Barbie, his girlfriend; Christie, his boss; and Skipper, Barbie's little, but move experienced, sister."

_This is gonna be something,_ Kagome thought.

"Now where would we find ramen?" Miroku wondered as they walked around the grocery store. Sango was pushing the cart and Shippo was riding in the child safety seat.

"I don't know, but that looks good," Shippo pointed to some cupcakes.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Sango said putting in a few packages. "Since we're here, we should try to get the stuff we want to as well."

Miroku nodded and they were busy sampling new tastes as Sango put it. They were eating in the grocery store.

"Excuse me," a woman asked.

Sango snatched the cupcake out of her mouth, she couldn't help but feel as if they were about to get into some trouble again. "Yes?"

"But are you two married?"

It was a sigh of relief that she'd asked her that instead of threatening kicking them out of the store. Before she could answer, Miroku took the opportunity to answer for her, "Of course. I'm Miroku Kazaa and this is—"

"No, we're not," Sango interrupted.

"Well, I think you two are a cute couple," the woman replied.

"Thanks," Miroku said smiling.

As soon as the woman was gone, Sango chose to speak. "Miroku…"  
"What, darling?"

"Don't call me that. Why'd you tell her a lie? Or at least try to?"

"Oh. It's okay if you're embarrassed," he said as he smoothly placed his hand behind her back and pulling it down.

SMACK! "Let's go, Shippo," Sango said pushing the cart away from a retarded looking Miroku.

"Can we stop now?"

"No, Inuyasha," Kagome told him. "Just because Barbie has seen Ken cheating doesn't mean you can back out?"

Inuyasha cast a look at the Ken doll whose arms were wrapped around the Christie doll. "I don't give a damn about these dolls."

"C'mon, play along for a while. They're having fun." She pointed over to the girls who were giggling at something.

"So. I don't want to play anymore."

"Inuyasha…."  
"Alright!" he yelled out, "Ken has a confession to make. He's committing suicide because he's tired of all these damn girls." With that, he pulled off Ken's head. "Ken died. I'm out!"

Ding dong!

"Well, since you're up here's the money for the okonomiyaki. Hand over the money, and then take it. Don't say a word," Kagome said.

"Yea yea." Inuyasha walked down the stairs to the front door and opened it.

The last person he expected in the world was standing there. Houjo wearing a white apron with fire engine red pants and a white button down shirt. "Houjo? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Delivering pizza. I work at Uk-chan—I mean Ukyo's okonomiyaki on the weekends. I'm a pizza boy."

Inuyasha laughed. Kagome expected him to pay Houjo? Yea right.

"The cost is—"

He cut him off, "Get this straight. I'm not paying you for a thing. You give me that shit and I might not tell Kagome."

"You live here?"

"No. I'm staying with Kagome, remember?

"Then what are you…?" Houjo straightened himself up and whispered, "Is she here?"

"None of your business. Now hand it over."

"I'm sorry, but it's my job to give you the okonomiyaki after I've collected the money."

Inuyasha sighed and said in a 'tsk tsk' voice, "So you'd rather do your job than not have Kagome know what you do?"

Houjo took a big gulp of air. Inuyasha wouldn't really tell would he? He thought he looked so embarrassing in this outfit, any other time it didn't really bother him but this was Kagome they were talking about. And he couldn't risk looking a fool in front of her, especially with Inuyasha there to make things worse.

But he couldn't, he couldn't let Inuyasha boss him around and risk him getting fired. Then Houjo made a firm voice that even surprised himself, "I'm sorry, but my job comes first."

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth another voice interrupted him. "Inuyasha! What's taking so long? If you're eating that okonomiyaki…" the voice trailed off, but the footsteps continued down the stairs.

Inuyasha had to think fast and he did. As he snatched the okonomiyaki, he slammed the door in Houjo's face. _That was too easy,_ he thought. _Why didn't I do that earlier?_ He stood in front of Kagome with the pizza boxes in his hand. "Here's the stuff. Let's go upstairs huh?"

"What's your hurry?"

"Hunger."

Ding dong!

Uh… Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pushed her off into the kitchen. "I got the door." But when he walked back to the door it was silent. Inuyasha sighed relieved. Houjo had given up. But he was wrong and the door rang again.

"I thought you said you had it!" Kagome yelled.

"Stay in there, I got it!" He opened the door.  "What the hell now?"

"Money, please," Houjo said his hand out.

"Didn't I say no already? What part didn't you understand?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. She had been standing far enough to see and listen. She walked over to the door.

_OH God._ Houjo thought. _This won't look good._ He ran off the porch, into the car, and sped away. "That was Houjo right?" she asked.

"Hell yeah. At least we got the stuff free!"

"You can be so...so…" She was searching for a word that fit him in her vocabulary, "Obnoxious."

"Alright, we've gotten the ramen and other stuff," Sango said. "What do we do next?"

Shippo looked back at the groceries that were just threatening to spill out the cart. They'd decided to get everything they liked that had been sampled. Miroku shrugged. "This thing is heavy." He turned his attention to Sango. "I suppose we leave."

"No form of payment?"

"I don't see anything," he said overlooking the cash registers. "I saw something, but all they do is give people bags and count up how many packages you have."

"Oh. Well then, let us depart."

She took hold of the cart as they started off for the door. As they prepared to exit, another woman was headed out at the same time. The difference is, they were quicker out and didn't stop when the noise started.

Beep! Beep!

"Ma'am, back away from the cart!" a uniformed official said.

"Why me? I done nothing wrong!" a short woman said. He only shook his head and took her by the arm, pulling her away from her shopping cart. That was always someone's story when they'd stole something. " You accusing me of shoplifting!?"

"Miroku, did you see that?" Sango asked as they strolled to the car.

"I did," Miroku shook his head. "She should know that stealing just doesn't pay off."

They headed off to the stolen car.

Kagome tried to read the expression on his face to see if he'd liked it. She was letting him eat some okonomiyaki since there was no more ramen in the house and that was all he seemed to like. "Well… What do you think?" She pleaded that he liked it. She didn't want to hear his complaining all day long about how there was nothing to eat when he was so hungry.

And to her amazement, he didn't just like it, he loved it and started eating most all of the pizza out of the box. Kagome had expected that and bought two pizzas. One for the kids and one for them. Kirie and Yamiko had left inside their room to do something, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the family room.

She peered out the window at the darkening sky. "It's a new moon tonight. Isn't it?"

"Shit."

She looked over and saw a black-haired Inuyasha. "Sorry, I didn't mean to jinx it." He didn't believe her. "So what do you think so far, Inuyasha?"

"I think," he said in the midst of eating another slice of pizza, "that this hasn't been exactly my idea of exciting." Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You. You've got sauce all over you mouth."

"Humph." He turned his back to her.

"Inuyasha, turn back around and let me get it off." She grabbed a napkin. "Please."

"You better not laugh again."

"I promise."

"O.k." He turned back around.

She tried to suppress a giggle but couldn't. "Alright, I'm serious this time. I won't laugh." This time she did as she said and managed to wipe off the sauce.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's see how funny you think this," he said. He pushed Kagome down on her back and held down her arms and legs. He was basically on top of her. Maybe a little inch or two or air keeping him from actually being on top of her.

"This isn't funny, Inuyasha." She tried to wriggle her hands loose, but it was no use. He was way stronger than her.

"It isn't supposed to be."

"Inuyasha, stop playing. Let go of me," she said with a little smile.

"Maybe I don't want to."  He came closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her. Was he going to kiss her?

"Going to the supermarket sure was fun," Shippo said as he parked the stolen car onto the Higurashi's driveway. They got out and lugged along some of the groceries as Sango opened the front door.

She found herself flicking on the light in the kitchen. A yellow note was on the refrigerator.

_Dear mom, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Grampa, and Shippo,_

_ Inuyasha and I are babysitting at Mrs. Sakamoto's. We will be there all night, so expect us Sunday._

_ Love, Kagome_

"Hey, Miroku!" Sango called.

"Yes, darling?" he asked walking into the kitchen with an armful of groceries. She took half and placed them on the counter.

She told him and Shippo about the note. And then she knew she was going to get stuck cooking the foods they'd gotten from the refrigerator. And if that wasn't bad enough, they wished for her to make a cake that was pictured on a box.

She was doubtful she could make that. "I'll try."

Inuyasha was still pinning Kagome down and laughing at her squirming. "Would it be funny if I kissed you?" he asked with his 'dangerous' smile. He leaned closer, so close that their noses almost touched.

But, if there was a kiss coming there wouldn't be now. Evidently Kikyo and Yamiko were spying and were making smacking noises.

That caused the two to rush across different sides of the room separating themselves. The girls were disappointed. They'd enjoyed what was going on. Kirie compared it to the romance novels she liked to read about. She said that put pictures in her mind.

_Was it me or did Inuyasha say that he was going to kiss me? No, it had to be my imagination. That's probably the last thing on his mind. Then again, maybe he was. Being a human does make him a little more…_

"Ooh, Kagome. You're cheating on Inuyasha," Yamiko giggled.

Kagome gazed over at the new Inuyasha and tried to quickly think of something to say. "Well, kids, this is how Inuyasha looks all the time. The ears and stuff were just a little um… thing he likes to wear."

He sent a scowl her way, but she ignored it.

"Sure," they said.

"Anyways," Kagome said hoping to get her mind from the incident earlier, "it's 9. Your bedtime."

"Great," Kirie said.

"Actually it's only 8:59. But if you're so anxious to get us asleep so you two can play in bed, I understand," Yamiko said with a smile.

"WHAT?! We aren't even like that," Kagome insisted.

"Sure…"

Kagome could definitely see where they got their ideas from… Mrs. Sakamoto.

"Now it says to wait 45 minutes," Sango said.

"I don't think it's going to come out like it is on the box," Miroku cast a doubtful look.

"Hey now. I tried as hard as I could. Even if I'm not sure I got all the measurements right. But how do you work this thing?" Sango pointed to the stove.

"I know. Stand aside and let Miroku handle this. I saw Ms. Higurashi do it a few times." He surprisingly managed to successfully turn on the stove. "See?"

She nodded.

"Is it done yet?" Shippo asked from the doorway. He had been impatient and annoying the whole time. He'd nearly flipped over the bowl trying to dip his tiny paw in the cake mix and then he'd wanted to help Sango but every time he did he'd messed up. Eventually, Sango had just put him out of the kitchen and forbade him to come back in.

Later that night, Kagome found herself sleeping on the twin bed in the Sakamoto's guest room. Their guest room was pretty nice with a broad expanse of deep blue velvety carpet and two twin sided beds, probably beds that Kirie and Yamiko used to sleep in until their new full-sized beds. Both beds had a quilted white silk spread in the bedroom.

Inuyasha had positioned himself on the other, even though he complained about the bed being too small for him. Now he was sleeping. Kagome was still awake, her mind still focusing on the situation earlier.

She shook her head. _Why does my mind keep coming back to that?_ She wondered. _Did I actually want him to kiss me? No, no. Just curious. That's all._

Kagome found her eyes wandering over to his bed. His cover was on the floor and was now spread out without anything covering him. To add to the fact she made him strip down into an undershirt and black silk boxers that they'd purchased for him the first time they'd went to the mall.

_He looks so… so… good,_ she found herself thinking. _Whoa! Kagome, this is Inuyasha here! The obnoxious, over-protective hanyou! He's good looking, but that can't erase his personality… Still, he can be nice when he wants to. He just has a hard way of showing it._ Kagome laid on her stomach and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't working.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha's voice nearly startled her. "Huh?"

"What's your problem? Why do you keep looking over here with that look on your face?"

"What look?'

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know but stop. I can feel your eyes on me you know."

"I wasn't staring at you. I was looking at the moon."

"Feh. Kagome, there ain't no damn moon outside. Quit lying."

She wanted to ask him about earlier, but she couldn't "Anyway, good night."

"Whatever." He closed his eyes again. Kagome turned to the side. That would keep her eyes off him, and soon enough she had drifted off to sleep.

"I think it's ready now," Sango said walking into the kitchen.

"This is what I've been waiting for," Miroku pressed his hands together and watched as Sango opened the stove.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Miroku stared in horror at Sango's 'cake'. It was halfway burnt and twisted strangely. The inside of the cake and sunken in and more or less, it did not resemble a thing to the rich chocolate cake on the box cover.

"Let's eat," Shippo said eagerly. But he hadn't seen the cake, and when he did he nearly cried. "Why does it look like that?"

Nobody wanted to eat it, but Sango forced them to complaining about how they'd wasted good time and good food if they were just going to throw it away. Miroku and Shippo had to eat it, but she didn't.

They ended up throwing it out and eating already made cupcakes.

"Now these taste better," Miroku said.

"Yummy." Shippo licked the frosting off his nose.

"Well, you didn't have to call my cooking gross. I can cook—just future foods," Sango said a frown still on her face.

Kagome woke up at around 8 in the morning after she rolled over on something hard. "Oomph!" She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha and just when she was about to question him for being in her bed, she noticed that they were on the floor. But for how long had she been there? "Inuyasha?"

"Get offa me." He was back with his silvery hair and dog ears atop his head. 

"I'm going. It's not exactly a luxury to be on you, you know."

"You weren't saying that last night."

"WHAT?! Pervert! Sit!"

He hopped up quickly, "What did I do? You forget that you landed on me."

"I didn't, but if you hadn't been on the floor…"

"I told you that bed was too little ass small."

"And that didn't make any sense." Kagome lifted herself of him and walked out. Who she found in the kitchen was Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto. "Mrs. Sakamoto?" she said surprised and bowing.

"Oh, hi, Kagome."

"What happened?"

"All the hotel room's were booked and Takeshi here," she motioned towards her husband. "Didn't reserve us a room at all. So we ended up just going to dinner and coming back."

Kagome wanted to ask how long she'd been home but decided not to.

"We got home at about 11 last night," she replied as if reading the question right off Kagome's face. "I checked up on the girls and found you two in the guest room. Wild was it lat night? I see you and your—what do they call it now, baby daddy--on the floor together."

She had been on the floor that long? Good God, there Mrs. Sakamoto was gain--Assuming. And baby daddy wasn't the word… Kagome forced a smile. "I guarantee you nothing—"

"That's alright; you don't have to say anything. I won't tell your mom. Ah, young lovers…" Mrs. Sakamoto dazed off.

Kagome sighed. She would never get it. And to make things even worse, Inuyasha walked in the room yawning.

"Damn, I'm exhausted."

"You should be what you and Kagome-chan were doing last night."

A puzzled look crossed his face and he turned to Kagome who shrugged.

"Anyhow," Mrs. Sakamoto said. "I guess it's time to pay up. I know it's not much, but here's 3000 yen apiece."

"Inuyasha, what happened last night?" Kagome asked as they drove down the road.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well you were the one who said," she started to imitate him in a dumb voice that sounded very unlike him, "You weren't saying that last night."

"Oh. When I opened my eyes again last night, and you had joined me on the floor. If we did anything I don't remember."

"Sure…" She guessed his answer would hold her for now. Her attention was diverted to the Camaro convertible parked in her driveway. "Whose car is that?" Kagome asked. "Oh great," she said as she watched some police cars pull up.

"Ma'am," the police officer greeted as Kagome got out of the car. "I have reason to believe this car was stolen."

"SANGO! MIROKU! SHIPPO!" Kagome yelled shaking her fists.

Hey, minna-sama, sorry for that lack of updates. But you knew my reasons. I hope this chapter satisfied your tastes for now. Also for the point that I wrote it extra long. 15 whole pages. I listened to some of my reviews in another one of my stories and it has helped me write better hopefully. Mata ashita, maybe!


	16. Dream a Little Scheme pt 1

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's been a long time; you probably thought I was dead or something. Don't get me wrong, I've been working on this but would you believe I already had a few other versions of ch.19. But I kept getting writer's block. I hope this satisfies.

**Dedication:** To all you reviewers that waited patiently and didn't forget this fic.

**Disclaimer:** Check other chapters.

**Ch.**** 15: Dream a Little Scheme pt. 1**

They were in Art class, Kagome busy explaining to Inuyasha how to paint with the brush, not his fingers. Miroku and Sango were asleep. Ms. Higurashi had given them a long lecture on 'not taking things that don't belong to you' as she put it. But they didn't get off that easily. The cops were there and almost took them to jail; Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo. But Kagome told the cops that they were mentally ill and weren't aware of what they were doing. It was a very far-fetched lie when Miroku had started to overplay his role, and not to mention that Inuyasha started to laugh about it. Well, things got even crazier when Ms. Higurashi pulled up. To make a long story short, she ended up having to pay a fine for letting 'mentally retarded' people off by themselves.

Megumi, Ai, and Hikaru smiled at each other as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome. "They sure are a cute couple. Even cuter than Kag and Houjo."

Ai nodded. "But I don't think they really go out. I mean, you should hear all the things that boy calls Kagome. We have to get them together."

"What?" Hikaru asked nearly falling out of her seat. "Wouldn't that be meddling?"

"I don't see why it should. It's for a good cause."

Hikaru thought this over then nodded. Kagome'd be happy with Inuyasha she decided. "Let's do it!"

"Listen and learn, then watch. It's like this." Kagome grabbed his hand on the paintbrush and steered it into the paint. Then put it to the paper. "That wasn't so hard."

Inuyasha inhaled, happy to be in her presence. He understood how to use the brushes, he just didn't want to. I mean, what's the point of using a brush when you have fingers? Humans, he decided, didn't like to get themselves messy. But at least he was close to her. "I got it."

Unfortunately, Art was a class they happened to have with Houjo. He trotted over. "Hi, Higurashi, Inuyasha."

"Hi, Houjo," Kagome replied plastering a smile on her face. "Inuyasha." She nudged him.

"Hey," he mumbled. As you could probably have known, Inuyasha didn't especially care for Houjo. It was bad enough that he was over here, but now he'd started a conversation with Kagome. Inuyasha grinned. He'd get his…

With that last thought, Inuyasha's hands knocked the cup of paint on Houjo's uniform. Alas, success! _Let's see how Mr. Sunshine deals with that. Now Kagome'll see that he's not perfect and maybe I'll stop seeming like the bad guy._ "Oh my," he said giving a fake shocked look. "Did I do that?"

Houjo looked down at his uniform. Yellow paint was on his shirt and halfway on his pants. Just when Inuyasha'd expected him to snap, Houjo just smiled. "It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean to do it on purpose."

_That's what you think_, Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," was Kagome's more apologetic tone. She flashed a look at Inuyasha who just shrugged. "Let me help you." Why was it that he was always out to get Houjo? She thought as she helped scrub some of the mustard yellow paint off of him. Houjo was nice, just a little naive.

Inuyasha was annoyed. His plan was backfiring; he was still the bad guy! Houjo was starting to become a huge pain and his little embarrassed expression made Inuyasha want to tear out his liver and eat it raw. (My aren't we violent?)

Now was Ai's cue, she rushed to the scene and pulled Inuyasha away from the table. "Isn't Kagome your girlfriend?" she inquired. Inuyasha's cheeks turned a slight reddish color but before he could answer, Ai continued. "If she is, you shouldn't let Houjo get so close to her." Light bulb! She got this strange, scheming look on her face. She had a plan, guaranteed to get them closer. "How about you take Kagome out on a date tonight?"

"A-a date?" he stuttered. If he wasn't mistaken, that was that thing that Houjo had tried to be slick and take Kagome on, right?

"Yea. You two could go to some sort of lover's café like Café Agony. Coffee for lovers. Then you could take Kag out to the movies…" Her voice trailed off. She had—once again—gone off into her own little world.

Megumi then took her place chatting to him and forking over a book entitled 'Dating for Bakas'. "Not like I've read it before, but it might have some useful information in it."

"Right…" Hikaru said. "Inuyasha, go in for the kill." She pushed him towards Kagome, who was having conversation with Houjo about something. And not just about something. That boy was trying to ask her out on a date! Inuyasha had heard it with his keen ears. Time to get in the action!

"Actually… Me and Kagome are already going on a date tonight."

"We are?" she asked. _Is Inuyasha really going to? Na… He's just saying that so I won't go with Houjo._ Her spirits lowered. Did she somehow want to go on a date with him?

"Yeah, Kagome, don't tell me you forgot?" He looked at Houjo as he said these last words. "We're going to have agony and move."

"What?" A puzzled expression formed on Kagome's face.

Inuyasha was starting to panic now. Wasn't that what that girl Ai said? Something like that anyway.

"W-what I believe Inuyasha means is that you two are going to Café Agony and watching a movie afterward. Right, Inuyasha?" Megumi said jumping to the rescue.

The said character nodded. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, then at Houjo. It'd be nice to go on a real date with Inuyasha she guessed. He did have a tendency to act better when they were alone than when they were around others… But she didn't want Houjo to feel bad.

"Um… Houjo…?" she started.

"It's okay. I understand. Maybe next time, huh?" By the tone of his voice, it was no big deal, but it was Houjo's expression that cared.

"Thanks for understanding," Kagome said as she watched him walk back to his table.

As Houjo departed, he narrowed his eyes thinking. _I'll make sure that their date doesn't go well. Kagome'll wish that she'd went with me. Inuyasha tried to embarrass me yesterday. If Kagome ever found out that I have a part-time job at Ukyo's Okonomiyaki, she'd hate me. And something tells me that Inuyasha dislikes me. Can't imagine why…_

All during most of class—scratch that, _all_ of class—Inuyasha read 'Dating for Bakas'. His eyes scanned the pages with interest. 'Pay for her meal. Open the door for her.' etc… He'd have to try to remember all of those.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. She was reading 'The Demon of Rashomon'. The story they were assigned. He might be reading it too, but he had to know what to do for that date. There was no way in heaven that he wasn't gonna screw up and hear her say, 'Man, Inuyasha. Why do I even bother? I knew that I should have simply gone with Houjo. He's way more polite! Politer than you'll ever be!' With that statement, "Kagome" stomped out of the café and out to where a certain red convertible was waiting. A smug Houjo would look over at Inuyasha and wrapped his arms around Kagome and an expression that seemed to say, "I got your girl."

He growled. There was no way he'd let that happen. Kagome'd see, he'd be a better date than Houjo ever would…

"So If I'm not mistaken, you and Lady Kagome are going out tonight?" Miroku asked.

The two boys were at lunch awaiting the girls' arrival. It was packed as usual and the cafeteria staff was still handing out the crap they liked to call food. Inuyasha had no complaints though; when you were hungry you'd eat just about anything. "Who told you?" he asked in the middle of chewing. Although it sounded more like 'Foo twol yo?'

"The word's been all around school." Miroku started to grin profusely, "I know very little when it comes to this future stuff, but going out with Kagome tonight is unquestionably something I could help you with."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well, what the hell makes you say that?"

Miroku pointed to his book. This got an embarrassed look by Inuyasha and he put it away quickly. "Well, what's the advice?"

"Okay, so where are you taking her?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "Her friend Ai said something about a café and a movie."

"The movies I remember, but I have no idea what a café is."

"Me either, but she says I should take her there."

Miroku nodded. "Well…Inuyasha, you're about to get some help from the master."

He scoffed at this. "Master? More like a lecherous monk."

Miroku's look turned serious. "Do you want my help or what?"

He almost wanted to say 'no' but what did he have to lose? He could at least listen. Sometimes the monk could be good for something. And just because Inuyasha might say 'yes' didn't mean he'd have to listen….

He drew in a deep breath. "Fine."

Ending Notes: Uh-oh! Sorry it's so short, but my time on the comp is almost up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Part 2 is on the way. Till then, please leave reviews!


	17. Dream a Little Scheme pt 2

**Chapter 17: Dream a Little Scheme pt. 2**

A/N_: I still have no idea of how this story is gonna end at all! I know that I kinda don't want it to end at all, but I have so many other story ideas in my head that I'd like to send out, not to mention that the pressure's still on! I haven't finished any of my stories! Some need updating! So any ideas of how to end this tale are greatly appreciated! Kay? Anyhow, on with it!_

Inuyasha gazed in the mirror and gave his best smile. It was already that night—the night that he was supposed to be taking Kagome out! He just wondered if all his 'training" was going to be enough.

Flashback

"Alright, now let's get started with these lessons. We'll have to sit someplace else so the girls won't notice." Miroku picked up his tray and Inuyasha followed behind him. They relocated to a table that was far enough for the girls not to notice where they were, yet close enough for Inuyasha and Miroku to see them.

"Well, let's go, monk."

He nodded. "If there's one thing that I must teach you, it's how to be a gentleman. You're always calling Kagome such things as: Wench, and other names that are simply degrading to her. You must learn not to lose your temper…"

Inuyasha listened closely although he didn't feel that he was quick-tempered. The way he saw it,  Kagome was the one with the quick temper. Like take for instance, she didn't want him to be a peeping Tom, but when _he_ said that she had nothing he wanted to see she'd get angry. Girls, Inuyasha decided, he'd never understand.

"So for tonight, you are going to learn to become a perfect gentleman," he continued.

"Feh. More like a perfect lecher if I'm learning from you."

Miroku sighed. Why did everyone always expect so less from him? He swore that his hands just had a mind of their own. If it was up to him, he'd keep them to himself. (Yea right) "C'mon, Inuyasha, you must place your faith in me. Would I lead you down a wrong path?"

Inuyasha pondered over this for a while. He'd just have to listen to Miroku, that book was only a little helpful. There were some terms that he just didn't understand. Like 'hottie' and 'hot spot' and so many others. Why were these future people always looking to change a simple language? "Fine, go on."

"Alright. You must be polite. Doing things such as opening doors and pulling out chairs for Lady Kagome. Then, as I've stated before, do not--and notice the stress on _do not_—call her anything insulting. Constantly compliment her on anything. From her beauty to what she's wearing. Got me?" Inuyasha nodded intently. "That's basically all I can tell you for now."

This comment received an annoyed look from him. "That's it! C'mon, there's got to be something else you can tell me."

"Well…" Miroku motioned for him to come closer. "You could always…"

Inuyasha listened and pulled back. "K-kiss her?!!!" he said so loud that the whole cafeteria seemed to grow quiet.

Miroku showed no tenseness, just nodded. "Now don't tell me that you weren't thinking about it."

He didn't know what to say. I mean, it wasn't like he actually dreamed about kissing Kagome. Okay, okay. Maybe once, but that was yesterday… Inuyasha's mind flashed back the incident on the sofa.

Was he really going to kiss her? He shook his head. No way. And he wasn't sure whether or not he'd kiss her tonight either…

A slight blush was starting to form on Inuyasha's face and Miroku grinned. "I knew you were thinking about kissing her." Before he could retort, Miroku slapped his hand against his back. "Finally, my little Inuyasha's growing up."

The said character moved away. "What do you mean 'growing up'? I'm already grown!"

"Sure, sure. But I'm sure you'll be a grown man by the end of the night," Miroku nudged Inuyasha and winked.

Inuyasha, getting the meaning, pulled back. "Whatever. Your mind is always in the trash." His eyes cast over to Kagome who was sitting down chatting to Sango. Yeah, tonight was going to be fun.

End of flashback

"Almost ready, Inuyasha?"

He turned to see Miroku standing at the door. He wore a smug look on his face that was evidently up to no good.  "Yea, yea." Inuyasha's expression turned into a scowl.

"I was watching Lady Kagome dress—ahem—I mean, I was watching as she picked out her clothing and she's wearing blue. So I think it best if you were to wear something else." Miroku's eyes looked Inuyasha up and down. "What's wrong with this?" Inuyasha asked looking at his clothes. A pair of black cargo jeans and a white shirt. Sure, he had to admit that it wasn't the coolest clothes he'd ever worn, but then again none of the present-day clothes were very good looking. (To him)

"Nothing actually. It just doesn't match with Kagome's wear. Try this." He shuffled through the bags of clothes from the day they had went shopping and came up with a baby blue T-shirt and light blue cargo jeans.

"Fine." There was just no arguing with Miroku, Inuyasha grudgingly prepared to change clothes.

Meanwhile, in Kagome's room, Sango was helping her get ready. "I just can't believe it. Inuyasha asked you out."

"Well, not exactly. And you weren't the only one surprised. I thought he was just talking, but it turned out that he really meant it so…" Kagome looked back at her reflection, curious to know how the night was going to turn out. Was Inuyasha going to be the arrogant, rude one that she usually knew, or the almost seductive, flirtatious one she knew last night? Kagome didn't know, but she didn't want it to end up with her in tears.

"Well, wish me luck, kay?"

Sango nodded and took another look at her friend. _I hope she has fun. _Kagome trotted down the stairs and waited for Inuyasha, Sango right behind her.

It wasn't long before the awaited person came down the stairs. He nearly had to do a double take when he saw Kagome. She wore a blue dress with flower print on it and a light blue sweater. Inuyasha supposed Miroku was right, now they did match.

And he wasn't the only one surprised. Kagome was too. _Wow! He looks great. How'd he know that I was going to wear blue? Oh well, _she shrugged it off.

Kagome put on a smile. "Well, let's go huh?"

Inuyasha nodded and then Shippo hopped down the stairs shouting 'bye'. One last wave and the "couple" left out the door.

Sango looked over at Miroku. "Well…"

"I'll place a bet with you on how the date goes."

She arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean? A bet? Honestly, Miroku. And it's not like I have money."

"Sure you don't, but it wasn't going to be a bet on money. I bet you a kiss that the date goes smoothly."

Sango smiled. "And if I win, then you have to stop groping me for the rest of your life."

"You're on."

Miroku grinned. This was going to be simple; he was almost 100% positive that things were going to go smoothly. All Inuyasha had to do was follow his fool-proof advice and Sango's lips would be on his. Yea, perfect. He rubbed his hands together and smiled over at Sango who flashed one back.

_Now I know that Miroku doesn't actually believe that he'll win. But if he does, I can always not go along with it, _Sango thought. She couldn't imagine kissing Miroku, but then again there was that time that they were home alone… And now they were again…

With that last thought she snatched Miroku's hand. "C'mon, let's go spy." She wasn't going to take the chance that he'd say more of that romantic stuff and then she fall over for him again.

"What about me?" Shippo asked as he watched them head out the door. If there was one thing he hated, it would have to be getting left out of something. And so far, he had been. Everybody was going out.

"Um… Come on then, Shippo."

"Yes." He did a little dance and hopped on Miroku's shoulder. "Let's go!"

Houjo smiled. Now usually he was a nice guy, but he was starting to notice that nice guys finish last. What did Kagome see in Inuyasha anyway? Was it the long hair or his bad-boy look? Whatever it was, Houjo was going to woo Kagome one way or the other. If he could marry Kagome, he could have the perfect family he had always dreamed of having. Beautiful wife, perfect children, and, of course, the family dog. Houjo smiled nodding his head in happiness. He glanced at his watch. 6:19 flashed. Time to ride.

Houjo headed off to his garage and hopped into his red convertible. And if he wasn't mistaken, Inuyasha was supposed to be taking Kagome out to the movies, most probably Neo-Tokyo Dome Theaters. It was only the hottest hang out for teen people so… And then there was Café Agony; Coffee for lovers. _I should be_ _taking Kagome there, not Inuyasha. They aren't even in love._ Using his common sense Houjo figured that Inuyasha would most probably be taking Kagome to the café first, then a movie. Good, that'd give him time to call in the movies….

Flipping open his cell phone he dialed the theater.

"Hello? Neo-Tokyo Dome Theaters, this is Arai Akino speaking, would you like the listing of the movies to be playing tonight or further help?"

"Um... Well if you're to see a young man with long silver hair with a woman with raven-colored hair come in, please give them only tickets to Young and Eager." 'Young and Eager' was a porn movie that he knew would gross Kagome out. She'd hate Inuyasha for taking her to see such a movie. And then she would be all his.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't believe that we're allowed to do that. But I'll have to check with Mr. Miyamura though."

Houjo cursed inside of his head, why did those darn people have to further complicate things? "That's okay, forget it." He hung up the phone, evidently irritated. It'd be fine; he still had a plan….

"So where are we going first?" Kagome asked driving. Inuyasha had started to drive, but Kagome insisted that she drive. For safety reasons. Inuyasha still seemed to be pretty mad about it. Why? She was still unaware.

_Shoot! I was supposed to drive,_ Inuyasha thought. _The book said that you're supposed to drive the woman to the place. Now I've got Kagome doing it again._ "To that Café Agony place."

"Oh yeah. I think I know where that's it. It's around Akai no Hikari district, right?" she asked as if he was supposed to know. The car ride had become disturbingly silent after that, neither one speaking.

_Great, _Inuyasha thought looking over at Kagome. _I've got to find some sort of way to break the ice._

_Why is it so silent in here? Well, maybe some music can lighten the mood…_ Kagome's hand reached over to the radio and 'Someday, Oneday' by BoA blared out the speakers. She nodded her head, she absolutely adored this song.

Inuyasha looked over at her. That damn ray de o was on again and he didn't like it. Just as he was about start with his complaint he remembered Miroku's words.

_"If there's one thing that I must teach you, it's how to be a gentleman. You're always calling Kagome such things as: Wench, and other names that are simply degrading to her. You must learn not to lose your temper…"_

Yea, there we go… He'd say nothing.

"M-F-L-O loves who? Yeah. Someday oneday, dreamer, meguriau," Kagome sung rocking her head a little.

Inuyasha didn't know what it was, but her voice was somewhat soothing. It made him feel as if this night was going to go perfectly…

"Well, now what, Miroku? I still don't think it was a good idea to come out here spying again," Sango said.

"Strange. Didn't you put me up to spying?"

They had been following Kagome's car for a while, but lost them at a green light. Miroku had been toying with the idea of taking another car, but decided against it. That was how they got in trouble last time wasn't it?

"Hey, guys, I think I see something we could use," Shippo pointed to some bikes that had been parked outside 'The Noodle Shop'.

Miroku wagged a finger at him. "Now you remember what Ms. Higurashi said…"

"About taking stuff that doesn't belong to you," Shippo finished. "But I don't see anybody next to it. We've gotta get a move on!"

Before Miroku could speak another word, Sango was already getting on a bicycle. "C'mon. Let's ride."

"Ooo, Sango. I just love your bad girl attitude."

"Shut up," she said with a smile.

Inuyasha awoke to see a pair of chocolate-colored eyes. Kagome? But where?

"Wake up, sleepy head. We're here."

"Here where?" he asked a little slurred. He looked around trying to see if he'd find anything recognizable. Nope. Nothing.

"Café Agony of course. Now let's go." She unbuckled his seatbelt and took his hand. "Let's go."

"Okay, okay." _Damn, _he cursed_. Another thing I screwed up. I was supposed to open her door._ But then again, there were the front doors to the café. Inuyasha quickly ran in front of her and pulled open the door. Boy was Kagome surprised. Inuyasha? Opening doors for her? Whoa. She didn't know what to say, except that maybe this night wasn't going to be all that much of a drag. "T-thanks, Inuyasha."

"The pleasure's mine."

Now she knew she had to be dreaming. That was something she thought she'd never hear him say, unless Inuyasha was being sarcastic or something… _Oh well, Kagome. Appreciate it while it lasts._

When she stepped into the café she was nearly taken back by all the different aromas. The walls were painted a misty coffee-colored brown and there were little tables assorted around the room.

"Hello. Welcome to Café Agony, Coffee for lovers. My name is Takako and I'll be your server for this evening. Today's special is the Trouble Chocolate deluxe Lover's Spree. May I take your order?"

_God, this girl talks a kilometer a minute,_ Kagome thought. _Oh well, at least she's polite…_

"Um…" Kagome glanced at her menu, which she had just received a few seconds ago. It wasn't like she'd ever been to a café before but she managed to find some things she was familiar with. "I'll just take—"

"We'll have that stupid thing you said," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Thanks, sir, your meal with be with you in no time." Takako took up the menus and disappeared through the smoky colored restaurant.

Inuyasha smirked. _Rule #23. Always order for the girl._

"I'm amazed, Inuyasha. The lovers deluxe?" Kagome asked truly dazzled.

"I know we aren't lovers but it's probably cheap," was his response.

"Oh. That's all?" She sighed. Just when she had thought there was a deeper meaning to it. There goes her dream bubble. Inuyasha had only ordered it because it was cheap. Great… He didn't have to tell her… "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

Yea right. Likely answer. The book said that most likely when your date left for something that they were just trying to get away from you. There was no way that Inuyasha was going to let that happen. Kagome might _say _she was going and then leave the café to meet Homo. Oh no. He'd put a stop to that. "I'm coming too," he said rising.

"Huh? But Inuyasha, I'm going to the _girls' _restroom. There's no way that you could come in there."

"Well let me walk you there."

She sighed. Just what was he up to anyhow? Was Inuyasha being courteous or just plain sneaky? Whatever the case she'd allowed him to walk her there. "Now just stay out here or go back to the table one. Okay?"

He nodded obediently.

Houjo pulled his car into the movie theater's parking lot, choosing a space nearest the entrance. Time to get down to business. As he trotted to the front doors his eyes scanned the titles of the movies to be shown tonight. 'Nihao my Concubine' 'Ringu' 'Manatsu no Eve'. His eyes stopped on the last one. 'Young and Eager' Rated R. Starring Yumi Yummiyummi. Every guy wanted to blank her blank'.

Perfect! Now all he had to do was work his magic. Making sure that no one was watching him, he snuck in while the crowd was leaving. Now all he had to do was… Houjo quickly grabbed one of the guys in a bright red and blue 'Neo-Tokyo Dome Theater' uniform and ran into a darkened theater.

Houjo walked out satisfied. How many times had he seen that happen in the T.V. shows? He strolled out the front doors and into the little booth. He tapped a girl with dyed orangish hair's shoulder. "Excuse me. You are Akino, right?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"I'll take over for you in a while." That while being until Inuyasha and Kagome showed of course.

"Oh okay. Thanks. That is very nice of you."

Sango and Miroku arrived at Café Agony around 6:52. Shippo had shaped himself into a nice looking lady. Miroku had told him they might let him in like that, even when Sango asked the reason why Shippo just couldn't stay the way he was. That received no response.

"Welcome to Café Agony. I'm Ishida Yoko, your server." She looked at them. "A threesome huh?"

"What?" Sango asked. What the heck was that?

To this Miroku just smiled. He didn't know what that meant, but he did like being in there with two women even if the other one just appeared that way."Yea."

"Cool. Well, let me show you to your table."

As Ishida lead the way Sango whispered over to Miroku, "What the heck is a threesome anyway?"

He shrugged. "I'm unaware, but it got us in didn't it?"

"Yes, but still. You shouldn't say 'yes' to stuff when you don't know what it means."

"Here you are," Ishida interrupted. She gave them a table "conveniently" located next to Inuyasha and Kagome's. "I'll be back later or you can just call me when you're ready."

Sango nodded and smiled. This smile faded as soon as Ishida left though. "Now, Miroku, are you sure that they're here? I don't see them."

"Advert your eyes to the left."

"Huh?" In front of a door with a little lady symbol on it stood Inuyasha. "Oh. I guess you were right."

"Miroku, do I have to stay like this? I'm tired," said Shippo.

This comment was ignored. "But where is Kagome?"

"You're right." Sango eeyes scanned around. Having no luck, she shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll see her soon."

Miroku nodded.

What was taking that girl so long? Inuyasha felt as if he'd been standing there for the longest. What the hell did she have to do in there anyway?

Inside, Kagome was splashing her face with water. She needed some time to think. What was up with all these strange thoughts? Just when she'd thought that she didn't like him, she was getting disappointed when things didn't turn out like it seemed. Did Kagome really like Inuyasha? Naw… And even if she did, did he? Well, like her mom had always told her, there's only one way to find out. Ask him. She shook her head. No way. Plus she didn't want to be disappointed if he said 'no'. It would be just like on Fushigi Yuugi. Episode 4.

Miaka had confessed her love for Tamahome to him and then he'd told her that he didn't feel that way about her…

_No way! You've just been watching too much anime, Kagome. It's not even about love and this isn't anime. This is real life. And besides, Miaka got him in the end. Better get it together._ She took one last look at her reflection and dried off her face. Time to face him. Kagome walked out the bathroom. She saw Inuyasha standing not too far from the door.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Sorry about that."

Just as Inuyasha was about to retort, he could have almost sworn that Miroku was there mouthing something about 'contemplating Kagome'?

They headed back to the table where they still hadn't been served yet. How long had it been that they'd given that woman their order?

"Hey, Inuyasha? Just a question but you like spending time with me right?"

"That depends. Is this a trick question?"

"Never mind." Kagome folded her arms.

"It was just a joke. If I didn't then why would I be here with you? Think about it, genius," he said with a smile.

Her expression turned serious. "Inuyasha, do you have a fever?" She pulled across the table placing her hand on his forehead.

"Why do you say that?"

"Something has to be wrong with you if—"

He took her hand and placed it in his. "Just because I say something nice to you doesn't mean I'm sick. I feel fine." For that split second, Kagome could have sworn that he was going to kiss her hand, but he just gave it back. Somehow, she kind of wished that he had…

Ending notes: I had wanted to make you guys suffer, but I decided to finish this chapter for the most half. And has anyone seen Trouble Chocolate before? Is it that dumb of an anime? Cuz I wanna buy it, but all the reviews I've read say it was stupid. But anyhow, all reviews are greatly appreciated, I just wish that everyone that reviewed Ch. 15 would come back and read this chapter… (Bunny-chan...) Onegaiishimasu…. Megu-chan .


	18. A turn for the worse

A/N: Back by popular demand! Just kiddin'. I was feeling guilty for neglecting this fic to do 'Dorming with Inuyasha'. So here I am with Chapter 18. Asking you guys to review and hoping that I haven't lost most of your interest.

**Dedication:** To all you reviewers that waited patiently and didn't forget this fic.

**Chapter 18: A turn for the worse**

Kagome didn't know what was coming over Inuyasha, but she didn't mind it. Just when she had believed this night was going to be terrible and she was going to end up in tears somehow, he'd proved her wrong. "Inuyasha, thank you so much."

He looked a little taken back, but finally the words came out, "You're welcome…?"

"Hi! I'm back with your order," Ms. Ishida said placing down that lover's spree thing.

Kagome looked in awe, it was probably expensive, but it sure was beautiful. It looked very similar to a sundae with rainbow covered sauce but it was surrounded by a chocolate frosted cake with yellow cake inside.

As for Inuyasha, it didn't look so glamorous. But when you were hungry, it didn't really matter.

"So dig in." The waitress handed them one spoon and fork before walking off. Kagome was still in awe that she didn't notice they'd have to share utensils.

"Hey, Kagome, which one you gonna eat?"

That snapped her out of it. "Actually, I wanted to try both. Why?"

He pulled up the 2 utensils. "You said you eat with these things right?"

She nodded. "I get you. It's no problem." Kagome rose from her seat. "Excuse me, Ms. Ishida!" But she just continued along as if she didn't hear her, so Kagome decided to ask another server to get her.

"Hey, Yoko, that girl at that table wants you."

"I know," she said as she picked up another couple's dirty plates. "But you see that cutie across the room there?" She pointed to a boy with a short ponytail in back of his head. Yoko explained that he gave her $10 not to.

"Well if you won't I will," the other lady said triumphantly heading towards Kagome's table.

Yoko cried out 'Nooo' before jumping on the woman and pretty soon a fight had begun.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha in shock. "Are you seeing this?"

"Yep. But let's get back to this crazy food…"

So the rest of the night was well-spent. Kagome taught Inuyasha how to use those utensils and they even fed each other (How romantico) Kagome didn't think the night could get any better; even Inuyasha was having a good time. Little did they know that would be the end of their fun for tonight…

Houjo waited impatiently, yet eagerly for the "happy" couple to arrive… It was no fair he had to wait there taking up all those ticket stubs for, like, hours now and they still hadn't showed up. Perhaps they weren't coming to the movies after all. _Great, then I'll have done all this work for nothing_, he thought angrily to himself. But all that was forgotten when he saw them scanning the titles to find some movie. _Sorry, but you'll only be watching one movie…_ Houjo cackled evilly.

"Hey, punk! What the hell's wrong with you? Gimme my damn ticket. Movie starts in a few," a chubby girl with a bandanna wrapped around her head said, her hand balled into a fist.

Kagome looked at the titles. "I guess we could watch 'The Ringu' I hear it's really scary."

"I bet it is," Inuyasha said unenthusiastically.

"C'mon, let's get in line."

Houjo rubbed his hand together. Finally they were here. He quickly served everyone and threw on this fake moustache and goatee. "Yes?"

"Could we get two tickets to 'The Ringu'?" Kagome asked.

A false sympathetic look washed over Houjo's face. "I'm sorry, but it's all sold out. In fact, just about all our movies are sold out. But I do happen to have… Well, he's your date correct?" He pointed towards Inuyasha.

"Yea. But what does that—"

"I'd like a word with him." He motioned for him to come closer and Kagome to back away. "You see, I just happen to have two tickets for 'Young and Eager' and that's all. You interested?"

His question was ignored. "You're Houjo." Inuyasha said it more as a statement than a question.

_How does he know? _Houjo wondered. _That's all right; I'll just play it off. He'll never know. _

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

That wasn't going to stop Inuyasha. "I know you're him because I can smell you and you have his scent."

_Think fast, think fast. What was this guy—a bloodhound? _"That's because he works here."

"I thought he was a pizza boy."

"He's working two jobs."

Inuyasha still didn't look convinced but took the tickets from him anyway. "C'mon, Kagome! Let's go!"

"Coming!"

Houjo watched as she trotted towards him, the plan was in progress. Now he had to get inside and stir up more trouble. There was no one else in line, but just as he prepared to leave out, a boy and girl came rushing over.

"Hey," the boy said breathlessly. "Give us the tickets to what the boy with silver hair got."

"Young and Eager?" Houjo asked. He didn't know why anyone would want to see a hentai. "Sure, but it's rated, children that young can't watch it." Hold on, he didn't work here. Why did he care? Probably because he wasn't all evil.

The girl with dark hair fastened in a ponytail pointed to the little person with a bushy tail on her shoulder. "He's a cling on."

"Whatever. On the house!" Houjo quickly gave them the tickets and rushed inside. He had intentions of being Kagome's savior when his plan went through like it was supposed to:

_"Oh, Houjo-honey, thanks for rescuing me from Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a big kiss and they departed. Inuyasha later moved back to whatever third-world country he had came from._

Yea right. But he could dream could couldn't he? And boy was he just in time, Inuyasha and Kagome were moving from the popcorn line on toward the movies.

"I still don't believe the guy at the front desk was Houjo," Kagome was saying.

"I swear he was. The guy reeked of Houjo."

"Sure… And even if it was, then oh well. He's gone from us now." She decided to change the subject. "You haven't told me what movie we're going to see."

"Some crap." Inuyasha glanced at the ticket. "Young and Eager."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and her usually small eyes got wide. "Inuyasha, that's a hentai. Didn't you see the advertisement outside?"

"No. Well now what do you want us to do?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Home?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess, but it's a shame this night was wasted."

"It wasn't wasted; I had a great time tonight. Really," she said sincerely leaning over and giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait! Where're you going?"

"To the bathroom. Be right back."

"Don't take long!!"

She smiled. "I won't."

It was just at that moment that  Houjo strolled out of the bathroom. "Hello, Inuyasha," he greeted.

"I knew I smelled something putrid."

"Huh?" His expression was puzzled then he decided to ignore it. "Are you and Kagome having a good time?"

He smirked. "Yea."

"And about earlier today at school. I apologize; the better man got the date with her."

"I know."

It took a lot for Houjo not to say something mean. "So no hard feelings?" He held out his hand for Inuyasha to shake, but he just waved it off. "Yea whatever."

"So where is Kagome?"

"In the bathroom. Why?"

"Just asking. I'm glad you two are having such a great time together. I understand Kagome's pretending not to date me since you obviously seem to like her."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused. So was it true? All the things he had heard…

_"Kagome, now you're going out with the new guy? I thought you and Houjo were an item."_

He had heard her friends talking that time in the classroom, but back then he didn't know any better… So it wasn't really those 'tests' that she was going home to… it was Houjo? Yeah, it all made sense. The last piece of the puzzle was coming. That had to be it because he hadn't seen those 'tests' yet. But Inuyasha wasn't sure of what to do… Perhaps he'd just question her when she came out. Although he kinda figured it futile, she'd probably just lie. She'd been lying the whole night, trying hard not to hurt the dog demon's feelings. And just when he was starting to like her. Well, the little wench was gonna get what was coming to her…

Kagome gave one last look in the mirror and fixed her lip gloss. She was ready. Somehow she was anxious to get back out there and continue their date. But when Kagome saw the angry expression on his face, she wished she'd stayed…

"C'mon, Miroku, I don't they're in here," Sango said trying hard to pull him out of his chair.

"Ssh! I'm watching the movie."

_"I wanna blank your blank."_

_"Oh blank!!!"_

"What kind of blanking movie is this?" Sango asked annoyed. If people in the future went to the movies to see crap like this, she was glad she was born in the past. "C'mon."

"Wait, wait! Just a few more minutes," Miroku begged, his eyes glued on the screen.

"This isn't appropriate for Shippo, and not exactly something a girl wants to see." To this statement, he just covered their eyes.

"MIROKU!!!!"

And then someone tapped Sango's shoulder.

The usher, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask your party to leave."

"Thank you!" With that she dragged the pleading Miroku out into the lobby.

**Ending notes: **I know. You guys probably hate me for this chapter. Either this one or chapter 18… Be gentle with your flaming please. And any ideas of how to end this fic would be greatly appreciated. Sayonara bye bye. Megu-chan


	19. A problem resolved?

A/N: Hey, minna-sama, I'm back. I arrived yesterday as a matter of fact, but I was typing up one of my stories that hadn't been updated in a while.

**Dedication: **Minna-san and the summertime.

**Chapter 17: **A problem resolved?

"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, seeing the obviously upset expression on his face.

_She's got a lot of nerve to be asking me that, _he thought. "I know everything. Now Houjo's here and I really don't give a damn if you watch a movie or whatever with him. I'm getting the hell outta here!" He stomped off leaving a confused Kagome and overly happy Houjo.

But Kagome wasn't just going to let him walk away. "Inuyasha!" she called after him. There was no response, he was evidently ignoring her. To this, she caught up with him and faced him. "What's with you? I thought we were having a good time?"

"I thought we were too, I guess I was wrong."

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "I don't know why you'd say that. I'm enjoying myself and I thought you were too. So what's your problem?"

"I don't have one. Just leave me the hell alone all right?!" That was a tone Kagome wasn't familiar with. He sounded furious, yet a little sad at the same time… "Why should I listen to you anyway?"

Now Kagome was starting to get angry herself. "Well fine! You can go then. And just when I'd thought you'd changed. You always have to prove me wrong." She had tried to sound strong, but her voice came out a little shaky.

"Who cares? I don't." With that last word, Inuyasha left.

Kagome didn't know what to say—there was nothing…

Houjo placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

She sniffed. "Don't be. Inuyasha should."

"Want me to drive you home? If you ever need me for anything, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, Houjo, you're a true friend. But I drove here so…"

Somehow those words struck something in Houjo. _Why am I doing all this? I just broke up a perfectly good friendship. Now they'll probably hate each other for the rest of their lives and it'll have been my fault._ Houjo was starting to hate that he had caused all that trouble… And if he told Kagome the truth, she probably wouldn't want to be his friend anymore… He'd just have to see Inuyasha…

Inuyasha sped around Tokyo's streets jumping from car to car.

_That Kagome… _he thought angrily. _I mean, who the hell does she think she is anyway? I hate when people try to pity me!!!_ His thoughts seemed to be controlling him and he didn't notice the girl he'd knocked over.

"Hey, you!" she cried out. "Where're your manners?" But the angry expression quickly wore off when she saw him. "Hi, Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?" And soon he recognized her too… "Aren't you one of _her_ friends?"

"Yeah. That's if you're meaning Kagome. Remember? My name's Megumi Hanashibara. Now where is Kagome?"

"Who gives a damn?"

This got a surprised expression from the girl. She'd always thought the two'd gone out… Well, all couples have fights… "So she kicked you out of her house for a while?" Megumi asked jumping to conclusions. "And if you don't have any place to stay, you could come to my house. My parents wouldn't mind."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever."

As Kagome prepared to exit the movie theater, three very familiar voices called after her, "Kagome!" She stopped and turned around to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? What the heck were they doing here? She thought they'd stayed at home.

"Sorry but can we ride home with you?" Sango asked.

The upset look on Kagome's face faded, "Sure, but what—how did you--?"

"Just a moment," Miroku interrupted looking around and noticing a missing person, "But where's Inuyasha?"

That didn't get a very good response from her. And she told them—word for word—exactly what happened. "And then he left! I hope that jerk gets lost! He's got some nerve!"

Sango tried to calm her friend down, and Miroku pondered over this. _What could have come over Inuyasha? _He wasn't sure but he was gonna get to the root of it. _Leave it to Instigator Miroku, I mean Investigator Miroku._

Megumi's house was pretty nice, not too fancy but just enough to call a home. Inuyasha thought her place was way better than Kagome's…

"C'mon inside. I guess I better tell my parents that we'll be having a guest." Megumi unlocked her front door and called in, "Daddy! Mama!"

"Yes, Megu-chan?" Her mom walked into the room and then a smile slowly appeared on her face. "And who is this?"

"This is Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend."

"I am NOT her damn boyfriend," Inuyasha said with a pout.

Megumi forced a smile. "And uh… they're mad at each other now so I was wondering if it would be okay if he could stay here until they got things all worked out."

Mrs. Hanashibara smiled weakly, eyeing the boy up and down. Silver hair, long claws and fangs, ears on the top of his head… "Honey, let me have a word with you…" She took Megumi aside and whispered, although Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing picked it up," What's wrong with him?"

"Isn't he cool?" Megumi gushed. "I think the ears are just a birth defect or something. So can he stay?"

Her mother sighed. "I guess, but the maximum is two days. I don't think he's the best influence on you."

"Thanks!" She turned to Inuyasha. "You can stay."

"I heard." A puzzled expression crossed her face.

Kagome sped home; she had a habit of doing that when she was angry. 'Konya wa hurricane' blaring out of the speakers. In the back Miroku tried to think. _Why would Inuyasha just leave like that? Where was he now? Probably at home… _He sighed. That music was really interfering with his thoughts.

"Excuse me, Kagome!" he yelled over the racket. "But could you turn down the music?!"

She turned her head towards him with a look that made Miroku wish he hadn't said anything. "WHAT?!"

He couldn't tell if she just didn't hear him or she was angry. Either way… "N-nothing." He returned to his thoughts. _Kagome did mention that Houjo was there. Could he have possibly said something to Inuyasha? No way. That Houjo kid has the cleanest record of anyone I know. But then again, it's always the good ones you least expect._

Sango looked over at Kagome. The date was ruined… This meant she'd won the bet. Oh boy, her life just got better. She smiled glancing through the rearview mirror. No more, Miroku, no more…

Inuyasha picked through some strange looking stuff on his plate that Megumi's parents had called 'Hambagaa'.

"So, Inuyasha, tell us about yourself," Mrs. Hanashibara suggested.

"What _is _this?" His attention was evidently still stuck on the food.

Figures…

Inuyasha took a bite out of it and nodded his head. "Better than Kagome's cooking." In no time at all, the bowl was wiped clean and he was waiting for seconds. He didn't like this stuff better than instant ramen though.

"So, how long have you been living here in Japan?" Mr. Hanashibara questioned scooping more food on his plate.

"Um…" He stared at his fingers counting. 5017. No wait. She said 'living', when he was pinned to the Goshinboku tree he wasn't dead but he wasn't really alive either. Hm… "All my life."

He nodded and then it was Mrs. Hanashibara's turn to ask an annoying question. "So Megu here tells us that you're a friend of Kagome's and staying with her."

Yea, what's it to you? That Megumi sure had a big mouth. "Yea, unfortunately. I wanna go back to my own time, hers is too technical."

There was that nod again and the question. "What do you mean 'too technical'? Are you from third world country or something?"

"Yea," he lied. Though he didn't quite see what that had to do with anything. They were advanced as Tokyo right? "Not much over there." Why did he have to lie about where he was from?

_"Because how do you think people from my time would react if they knew you came from a time where demons and humans co-existed? Especially if they knew you were a hanyou?"_ came Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to get her out of his system. It didn't matter what she said. Higurashi Kagome thought she was all that.

"Welcome home, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi greeted as her daughter stormed through the front door, kicking off her shoes and slipping on her house shoes. She watched as her daughter stormed upstairs as if she didn't even notice her and then a slam of the door was heard. "Well, she must be mad."

Shortly afterwards, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked in dizzily. Mrs. Higurashi gasped. "What happened to you?"

Sango took a breath. "Nothing too much. We just had a wild ride."

"Oh. Where is your doggie friend?" she asked noticing the party was a little small. Usually she saw all of them together so it was strange for her for him to not be around.

Miroku shrugged. "Not sure. They got into a little fight that hasn't been patched up yet…"

Ms. Higurashi smiled. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

Kagome sat on her bed flipping through her CD's. She needed some angry music to calm herself down. Unfortunately she didn't have any; she usually preferred cheerful songs… Giving up, Kagome laid down.

_That rude jerk! He had some nerve to walk out on me. It had probably been his plan all along. Lead Kagome on to thinking everything's fine then I'll get fed up and leave. Yea, that was probably it. I should have 'sat' him. _Well, she didn't care and for the record, she was glad he was gone.

"Alright now, Here's the guest room where you'll be staying," Megumi told Inuyasha, pointing to a pretty large bedroom. There was a full-sized bed with bright red spreads, a desk, a dresser, bookshelves, and a television set.

She turned to the door, "Uh… I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." Megumi closed the door behind herself leaving Inuyasha.

Megumi walked into her own bedroom, still wondering if Inuyasha was really staying in her guest room. She'd have to call all her friends. Perhaps she'd call Kagome first, if she didn't know where Inuyasha was, she might be worried.

Ring Ring!

Kagome glared over at her bedside phone. She wished she could tell someone else to answer it, but she had her own personal line. She wasn't really in the mood to talk, but answered the phone anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello," came the over bubbly voice of whom she recognized to be Megumi. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kagome's voice came slightly bored.

"Inuyasha's over my house!"

"What?!" If she'd been drinking something, she was sure it would have spilled out of her mouth like on the T.V. shows. They got into a fight and he resided at one of her best friends' house?  
"That's right! Wanna talk to him?" Not waiting for Kagome's answer, Megumi knocked on Inuyasha's door and pushed it open. He sat on the bed with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. When he noticed her; however, he rose up, turning to her. What did she want anyway?

Before he could react, Megumi placed the phone to his ear.

Meanwhile, at Kagome's house she was yelling for Megumi. "Hello? Megu-chan?" Kagome called into the phone. And just as she was about to hang up, a gruff voice came on, "Who the hell is this?"

She knew who answered the phone like that, even though she'd told him so many times not too. She could hear Megumi whispering, "Kagome." Then, "Why the hell would I want to talk to her?"

Kagome's anger flared. "I didn't want to talk to you either, you dough head."

She knew how lame that sounded, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What?! Dough head?" Inuyasha was about to say something back, but figured that was what Kagome wanted him to do. "Don't try to get all buddy-buddy with me now."

A puzzled expression came over her face. "What are you talking about? You call calling someone a name getting buddy-buddy?"

"Yeah. You're probably calling to get me to come back to your house. Well, too bad! Not until I get an apology."

What was he talking about? He was the idiot that ruined everything. Why should she be the one to apologize? "No, it's too bad for you. Megumi called me and I didn't have plans on even speaking to you. And for the record, I wasn't going to ask you to come back. Higurashi shrine is better without you and so am I!" Inuyasha was then greeted with Kagome's Uncle D.T.

Dial tone.

He dropped the phone, somehow those words managed to break through that tough exterior of his. Usually their petty little arguments didn't bother him, but this one was different. Kagome didn't even care. And if she did, she'd sound so cold. A tone that reminded him of Kikyo…

Megumi looked over at Inuyasha's blank expression and picked up the phone. "You, okay?"

He nodded, blinking his eyes back to regular. "I'm fine, now will you give me some privacy?" Inuyasha watched as the girl walked out and closed the door. Now what was he going to do about Kagome? He wasn't quite sure. Oh well. He'd worry about that later, now he was going to bed.

_That should tell him, _Kagome thought as she lay on her bed. Though she was starting to feel a little bad about everything she'd said… Then again, she didn't. Inuyasha always said mean things and hurt her feelings, so why couldn't she? But that'd make her just as bad as him. What to do?

The next school day had been pretty boring for Inuyasha except for the occasional girls swooning over him and commenting on how much of a 'rebel' he was not to wear school uniform. This morning's car ride was pretty rough; Mrs. Hanashibara couldn't make him wear it so she sort of took her anger out on Megumi. The car ride was pretty silent, but Inuyasha didn't care it gave him time to think about last night… He was gonna have to talk to Kagome…

A boy snickered. "His outfit looks like a curtain."

Inuyasha turned to the boy, who was no longer smiling. Who the hell did he think he was? He was in the midst of jacking him up when a voice called him.

Miroku's.

"Inuyasha!" he jogged and stared over at the boy now in a headlock. "Inuyasha…" He sucked his teeth, but let the red faced boy go.

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you about last night. Kagome seems to be okay now, but I wanted to know your side of the story."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Just how many times would he have to tell this story? Megumi had asked him earlier that morning, now Miroku. "Look—" He was interrupted by a girl that dashed down the hallway with a school newspaper in hand shouting, "Extra, extra. Read all about!! Higurashi Kagome and Inuyasha have broken up. More details inside this installment of the paper! Yours until I'm sold out! Take them while they're still single!"

_What?_ Inuyasha thought. _Who said--?_ He was gonna get that Megumi, just as soon as this crowd cleared away from him. Inuyasha was surrounded by what looked like the whole population of girls in the school—even the female teachers that were single and married.

"Be my man."

"Not her, she's ugly!"

"We'd make a cute couple. All my friends say so!"

"Then your friends must be on crack!"

They were hurting Inuyasha's ears so he took a big leap and jumped over them. Only problem was, he wasn't paying attention to where he was landing and ended up on top of some raven-haired girl.

"Excuse me," she said, then turned her head upward to see exactly who'd fallen on her. Inuyasha!

"You're excused." He looked to see—Kagome!

Her expression softened. "Inuyasha. Look, about yesterday—"

Inuyasha quickly hopped off her and brushed himself off. "Save it because I don't want to hear it."

But Kagome wasn't going to let his bad attitude get to her. She was gonna make him listen even if she had to threaten him. "Inuyasha, I want us to be friends again. I'm not sure of what made you so mad at the movies and I guess anger got the best of me yesterday so I'm sorry for everything I said." Why was it that she was always the first to apologize? Probably because, unless she was crying, Inuyasha had way _too_ much pride.

He was silent for a while, before saying, "Keep your stupid apology. I don't want it!"

Why was he being so cold to her? Kagome wasn't quite sure but she was going to get the bottom of it. "Look, what's your problem, Inuyasha?!"

"I don't have a problem. Would you just get off my case?!"

Tears started falling down her cheeks, okay, so maybe she was a little sensitive… Inuyasha looked around, people were starting to stare and a few were giving him cold glares… "Hey, Kagome, look." He looked around. "Don't cry, I'm sorry."

"I accept," she said in unison.

"What?!"

She wiped away her tears. Kagome always was good at faking. And if there was one thing she knew it was that Inuyasha couldn't stand tears. Kagome smiled. "You didn't sound terribly apologetic, but at least you said it. Now, I want us to discuss what your problem was yesterday night."

"Do we have to?" he groaned.

"Yes. Now why did you act like that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed and started from the beginning.

_Where is he?_ Kagome walked down the hallway angrily. _How could Houjo have told Inuyasha such a lie? I thought he was better than that but he disappeared into the darkness._ There he was in front of his locker. "Houjo! Could I speak to you for a minute?"

He placed his bookbag into his locker and closed it. _Great, she's probably here about the Inuyasha situation… Then again, maybe she was going to ask him out or something. _"Yes?"

From the expression on her face, probably not. "Houjo, I was just talking to Inuyasha and he told me what happened yesterday… What you said to him… I just want to know why you'd say such a thing."  
What to say? Houjo wondered. If he lied and said 'no' Inuyasha would be accused of lying. But then if Kagome ever found out that he was lying. He'd only look like a bigger liar and she'd hate him more. ON the other hand, if he admitted to telling Inuyasha lies, then she might hate him for that. Either way, the ending would be the same. What to do?

"I admit it, I told Inuyasha that. I was just joking with him, but he took me seriously. I'm sorry," he hung his head for greater effect. "I probably ruined your date too…"

She wanted to ask why he'd joke with Inuyasha like that, but the boy probably didn't know any better. "Hey, that's all right, Houjo, I just wanted to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't lying on you. But please don't tell him something like that again. He has a tendency to take things too seriously so…"

"I get it," he interrupted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jeopardize your friendship."  
"It's okay. You didn't know. Well, I better be getting to class." She walked off waving.

Houjo waved back, a smile plastered on his face. Well, Kagome didn't hate him. That smile, however, faded away just as soon as Kagome disappeared from sight. "Oh but I meant it," he said aloud. "Next time I will succeed. Higurashi Kagome will be mine." (Cue horror music) He let out a cackle.

"What the hell are you babbling about, Homo?" Inuyasha asked from his spot on the wall.

Houjo shrieked. Just how long had he been there anyway? He didn't hear him, did he? That was a question that Houjo wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to know an answer. "Oh nothing. Just heading to class trying to remember those darn history notes. Bye!" With that final word, he dashed down the hall. _Oh God, I hope he didn't hear me. Next time I'll keep my thoughts in my head. Soon I'll get Kagome…_

But that was where he was wrong. Inuyasha's heard every little word he'd said and believe you me, Hobo was gonna get what was coming to him… He clutched his Tetsusaiga and smirked, letting out a devilish laugh until…

"Young man, your butt should be in class. The tardy bell has rung." Inuyasha turned around to see some pleasantly plump woman walking towards him. "And what do you have that sword for? Is it a stage prop from the drama department?"  
He nodded although he had no idea of what drama was and stage prop. He usually left his sword at Kagome's house, but he wasn't going to trust it at Megumi's so he'd just bought it with him.

"Get to class."

In the Algebra II class sat Sango and Miroku. They sat right next to each other and the teacher had told them to pair up for some little thing they were doing in class. Now would be the time to break to him the news, especially since she could see the hand was coming down for a landing.

"Keep your hands north of the border, make that no where near me. Have you forgotten the bet?"

Miroku's gaze remained clueless. "What bet?"

"The bet were you said that if the date was successful then you'd get a kiss. I saw it would be a flop and if I was right you wouldn't be allowed to grope me for the rest of your life."

"I don't remember that," he lied.

Sango turned to the sky. "Megu-chan!"

"Kay."

FLASHBACK

Sango looked over at Miroku. "Well…"

"I'll place a bet with you on how the date goes."

She arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean? A bet? Honestly, Miroku. And it's not like I have money."

"Sure you don't, but it wasn't going to be a bet on money. I bet you a kiss that the date goes smoothly."

Sango smiled. "And if I win, then you have to stop groping me for the rest of your life."

"You're on."

END OF FLASHBACK

"You don't remember that?" she asked.

Miroku did, but he still didn't want to admit it. A lifetime without her hindquarters would be—devastating. He'd die! There were other girls but Sango's butt was his favorite. "But Sango…"

"A bet is a bet."

"Would you be saying that if I'd won?"

She wouldn't, but that didn't matter. She wasn't the one that lost. "Miroku…"

"Just do me one last wish for my lifetime and kiss me."

"What?" her face turned a shade of red. "You're joking, right?"

"No."

"But the teacher will see us. We'll get in trouble."

"No we won't…"

"Yes we will. Kagome told me something about getting in trouble for public displays of affect—" But she didn't get a chance to finish because Miroku cut her off by placing his lips on hers. Not knowing why, Sango gave up and gave into him. And she was kinda glad she did… Well, that was until the teacher walked over and slipped a white paper on their desks.

She quickly pulled back to read the paper. Detention for 1hr. for public displays of affection. "Miroku!" she cried angrily. "I told you."

He nodded, knowing that would happen all along. "Sorry, Sango, but it was worth it right? You seemed to enjoy it."

She blushed and turned away from him. She didn't want him to see how pink she was right now. Maybe detention with him wouldn't be so bad. Then again…

Alright, minna-san, was that lengthy enough for you? I'm in TX as I write this, when you read this I'll be back in GA, of course. sighs It took me forever to write this chapter, strangely. Probably b/c of the fact that everytime I would write, I'd get tired and fall asleep. Right now it's 12 or so in the morning and we're parked at a rest area. Everyone is asleep while I'm the weirdo in the passenger seat writing and listening to Hikaru Utada… And perhaps if I can make all these chapters in advance there could be speedier updates. All for now. And I'm not sure about writing a lemon, I could never write one of those so… Gomen nasai. But was the Mir/San good enough for now? Leave a review and let me know.

Megu-chan .


	20. What's Coming To You

**Finally back and with a new chapter!**

Chapter 18: What's Coming to You 

Houjo sighed. That was a close call and all that day he'd been careful not to run into Inuyasha. He didn't come near him in Art class and he certainly didn't try to sit near Kagome at lunch. He kept his distance and Inuyasha kept his.

It was now after school, the bell had just rang but Houjo wasn't riding the bus home. He was captain of the soccer team and they were supposed to be having practice today. He waved to some of his other teammates as he walked into the locker room to change into his clothes. He had a big locker seeing as it was needed for his soccer ball and other miscellaneous equipment.

Just as Houjo slipped off his shoes and was preparing to slip on his soccer cleats, he could have sworn he'd heard the locker room door close and lock. He shook his head. _Just your imagination, Houjo ole buddy._He continued to remove his clothes and then changed into his soccer attire, which consisted of a white shirt with black lines across it and some black shorts. He had turned around to see his reflection and when he did, there was Inuyasha's face right behind it.

"What's up, buddy?" he sneered.

Houjo let out a surprised shriek. "Oh, Inuyasha, it's just you." His heart was beating so quickly he could barely breathe. Just what did he want with him? "I was just preparing for practice. You any good at soccer? If so, you should--"

"Stop with the fake act, Houjo. You ain't nice like everybody thinks you are. I overheard your ass in the hall."

A puzzled look came over his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I believe you know and if you don't, let me refresh your head," Inuyasha took on a stupid preppy voice meant to be Houjo's, "Next time I will succeed. Higurashi Kagome will be mine." He switched his voice back to his own, "And I know how you're just pretending to be all nice. But cut the bullshit, Houjo."

"Please," he said raising his hands, "I don't know where you've gotten such accusations from, but I assure you—"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going to shut your ass up for good."

Houjo didn't like the look in Inuyasha's eyes and he almost knew what was coming next. At least what he thought was coming next. His eyes widened and then the next thing he saw was darkness.

Sango and Miroku walked towards the room that was holding detention. Sango wondered what people did in detention. They'd already told Kagome and she had never been in detention before so she couldn't tell them what happened.

Sango just figured that she'd do her homework in detention. She still wasn't talking to Miroku, she was still angry that he'd gotten her in trouble. She'd rather be at Kagome's house laying on her bed with Kirara at her feet.

"Here it is, room 222," Miroku said stopping at the door. "Ladies first."

Sango flashed him an angry look before going inside…and letting the door close behind her. Right in Miroku's face.

A pleasant looking heavyset woman with glasses that rested on the rim on her nose was sitting behind a desk. The classroom's desks were all empty though. Sango wondered if they were the only ones in detention that day. She got her answer soon. "Nice to see that you've finally showed up, Ms. Hiraiko and Mr. Kazaa. You're a little late but that's alright I suppose seeing as you are new students and this is your first time having to attend detention."

"So what now?" Miroku asked preparing to sit down in one of the seats, but the woman stopped him.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Kazaa, that you won't just be sitting here. The school needs cleaning and that's what you're here to do. Both you and Ms. Hiraiko." She handed them pails and mops and rags. "You two are to go to the lunchroom and clean up. Enjoy!"

Inuyasha walked out of the locker room with a satisfied smirk, he'd put Houjo in his place for sure. And he couldn't wait till someone discovered Houjo. The tension was building so he almost just wanted to go and tell himself.

He laughed. Oh boy, he couldn't wait till school tomorrow. Surely the word would have been spread around by then. As he walked to Kagome's house he wondered if he should tell Kagome or not. If he did, she would probably get mad when it wasn't truly his fault at all. Or so he thought…

Oh well, he'd keep it a secret for longer and when the time was right he'd tell her.

Kagome sat at home on her bed. The house was relatively quiet, something she hadn't gotten used to for awhile. Souta and Shippo were still at school and her mother was home, cleaning the house at usual. Her Grandfather was in the shrine selling talismans and good luck charms.

Sango and Miroku had detention for something that Sango refused to say and wouldn't allow Miroku to either. She wondered they could have done so bad to get detention. Maybe Miroku had grabbed Sango's butt and the teacher caught it. She giggled at the thought. But then they'd have told her that right?

As for Inuyasha, her favorite half-demon wasn't anywhere to be found. After class he'd just stalked off and didn't say a word to her even when she'd called out to him to see where he was going. She'd thought about following him but she didn't want to miss the bus. Inuyasha would just have to find his own way home.

"C'mon, Sango, at least say something," Miroku begged scrubbing the floors. She had still been ignoring him. At first he found it just a tad amusing, but now it was just plain getting on his nerves. It wasn't that serious was it?

She turned over to him angrily. "Leave me alone, monk." She was tired of cleaning up this place, it was grimier than anything she'd known before in her life.

"But--," he was interrupted by a boy rushing inside of the lunchroom yelling out for a bag of ice.

"Need a bag of ice! Now! Houjo needs it."

"What happened?" Sango asked getting off her knees.

"Somebody beat Houjo up real bad. It's horrible!" the boy exclaimed. "But now please, I need that ice to stop the swelling."

Miroku rushed to get some ice from the cafeteria women while the boy continued his story, "Whoever did that to my buddy Houjo's gonna pay." He vowed, then Miroku came back with the ice. "Hey thanks! I gotta go."

"So what happened?" Miroku asked, a little disappointed in missing the action first hand.

"Nothing much after you left. I feel sorry for that Houjo boy. He seemed like a pretty okay guy and then someone beat him up. I wonder why." She shrugged. "But we better get back to cleaning. We only have 30min. or so to go before we can go home."

Miroku smiled. She was talking to him again.

"Inuyasha! Where were you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha slipped inside of her bedroom window. "And we do have a front door you know."

"Yeah I know I know." He was silent.

She put her hands on her hips, "Inuyasha, where were you?"

"At school. Some stupid teacher wanted to talk to me about behavioral problems or some dumb junk." It wasn't a complete lie. A teacher had spoken to him about that, just not after school…

Kagome let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I thought you were out getting into some trouble."

Little did she know how right she was.

Sango and Miroku had came back later on that day both tired and sweating from cleaning up and from having to walk home. Everyone was all refreshed for the next day of school however. Inuyasha had never felt so good before in his life.

When they got on the bus however, Kagome had noticed that Houjo wasn't on it and she found that unusual. He _always_ rode the bus and _never_ missed a day of school. Never for anything, no matter if he had the flu. Of course he was sent home anyway, but he made sure he always had his school assignments…

"Isn't that strange?" Hikaru asked Kagome, noticing the same thing.

She nodded in agreement. "Oh well. I'm sure we'll find out when we get to school."

And find out they did, the word was spread all across the school. Everyone was whispering about it quietly, some even shaking their heads. It was an understatement to say that most everyone at the school liked Houjo. Even the people with way different personalities than his.

"Did you guys hear?" Megumi asked skipping up to her usual crowd of Ai, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. "Houjo was beat up bad after school yesterday. In the boys locker room."

"How horrible," Kagome said covering her mouth in shock. "Who would do that to him?"

_Me._Inuyasha thought, still feeling no remorse or anything.

Then everyone grew quiet, up pulled Houjo's family's Hummer. Everyone waited with bated breath for him to come out, everyone had been hearing rumors about how badly he'd been beaten and now they wanted to see.

It seemed to take forever before Houjo finally came out of the car. And when he did, some didn't even want to look.

Houjo's lip was bust and some leftovers of dry blood still remained on it. He had a black eye and he rolled along in a wheelchair. There were casts on both legs and even one on his arm. A bump the size of a crater rested on his forehead. There were scrapes all over him. Still, Houjo wore a plastic smile. The kind that looked like it hurt for him to smile, much less talk.

Everyone gaped in horror, some of his many admirers had to turn around with their faces covered with their hands. Some people even threw up. Inuyasha couldn't believe it either. He hadn't done all that. The only thing he could take credit for was Houjo's black eye and bust lip, but the rest, he didn't know where that had came from. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for him either.

The man rolled Houjo to where he'd pointed with his free arm. Which was directly to Kagome.

"Houjo, what happened?" she asked.

He shook his head and then tears rushed from his eyes. Then he pointed an accusatory finger at Inuyasha. "He did it. Why don't you ask him?"

The moment he did so, everyone turned their eyes on Inuyasha. Their eyes filled with hate.

"That's not true!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Come to think of it," some boy yelled out. "I did see Inuyasha leaving the locker room just before Tatsuya here discovered Houjo lying on the floor in agony."

"So I admit it, I did beat up Houjo." Everyone gasped. "But I didn't do all that. I just bust his eye and his lip. But the rest, I swear I don't know how it happened." He turned his amber eyes on Kagome. "You believe me right, Kagome?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what to believe, Inuyasha. I know you're capable of doing that and I can't imagine why. I always knew you didn't like Houjo, but you didn't have to do that! It's unnecessary."

"But, Kag—"

"How else could it have happened? Houjo couldn't have done it to himself. And no one else was seen leaving out of the locker room but you."

Inuyasha was hurt now. Even Kagome didn't believe him. How could he make her understand the truth? But she was right, he didn't exactly have proof that he didn't other than his word. And Houjo wasn't crazy enough to inflict harm on himself was he? Nah. Nobody was that crazy except Naraku. But then how?

She continued, "So this is what you actually did after school yesterday when I asked you about where you were." She turned to Houjo. "I'm really sorry about Inuyasha. Is there anything I can do to help out?"

He shook his head. "Not really. But maybe could you get all my assignments for the week or whenever, Lord knows when I'll be back." His eyes flooded in tears. "But thank you a lot." He turned to Inuyasha. "I won't hold any grudges against you though, I guess I shouldn't have provoked you."

Houjo's good show of character only made the students hate Inuyasha more.

Kagome wouldn't talk to him, more or less make eye contact with him in all the classes they had that day. Miroku spoke to him and Sango would say a few words but not much. Not even Kagome's other friends would talk to him. Come to think of it. Nobody spoke to him unless it was absolutely necessary. The teachers were debating suspending Inuyasha, but no one had any solid proof so they just let it go. It was a decision most students weren't happy with.

Houjo had already left that morning and Kagome, he'd overheard, was supposed to be going there after school to give him his school assignments. Maybe by that time, with the help of Miroku, Inuyasha could prove his innocence. But where to start?

Yes. I'm back after a veeery long hiatus. And I'm already working on the next chapter. I hope you guys are loving the action. This was actually a fun chapter to work on. Anybody got any ideas on who got Houjo? Or did Inuyasha just not realize how fragile human bodies are? Oh well. Tell me what you think in a review. Megu-chan .


	21. Caught Out There

**Chapter 21: Caught Out There**

Houjo sat in his room staring at the blank wall doing much of nothing, seeing as there was nothing he could really do other than watch the TV. And that had grown boring too. He didn't want to listen to the radio because then he'd wish to sing along with the songs and it hurt to do so.

He couldn't wait till Kagome got there though doing his work would be much of a task for him seeing as his right hand had been broken and that was his writing hand. It would take him hours to write with his left, but he had all the time in the world it seemed.

Then there was a gentle knock on his bedroom door. He'd have wheeled over to the door but with one arm it would take him days to reach it, "Come in," he yelled instead.

There stood Kagome with her huge yellow bookbag. "Hi, Houjo, sorry it took me a while. But I decided to come straight to your house so we could do our homework together. And perhaps I could be of some help to you."

"Thanks a lot."

"No, don't speak," she said noticing his obvious discomfort. But then she noticed it was hard for him to write too. Houjo was just falling all apart. "It was real sweet of you to forgive Inuyasha after everything he'd done to you. I'd have hated him forever if he'd done it to me." She smiled, "But you're different from me." She flipped open their Algebra books. "Let's start with math first, huh?"

"When is Kagome getting home?" Inuyasha asked Miroku dully.

"You know she went to Houjo's house."

"Yeah yeah," he said remembering. It wasn't fair, she was just assuming too. It was boring and he'd already told Shippo what happened and Shippo spilled it all out to Mrs. Higurashi who only nodded, not paying much attention.

Inuyasha was still wondering how to figure out who'd been the cause of Houjo's injuries. He wished he'd paid more attention to Detective Conan when he'd come on TV. It was a show that Kagome had liked to watch a lot and made him watch with her. If he'd paid attention, then maybe he'd be as smart as him when it came to figuring out mysteries.

Miroku chose that time to walk inside Kagome's room and join him on the floor. "So you're positive you didn't do anything to severely injure him."

Inuyasha sighed. How many times had they gone over that that day? "Yeah."

"Tell me the story again."

"All right. Houjo was in the locker room, I snuck up on him and then I hit him in the eye and then punched his mouth. Then he fell out unconscious. And then I left. End of story!"

"Are you sure you didn't notice you broke his legs and arm?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I think I would know whether or not I'd done something like that. What am I stupid?"

"Getting annoyed won't help the problem, Inuyasha. I'm trying to help you out and prove your innocence." That calmed Inuyasha down some. "So that's all you did."

"Yes. I swear to Buddha! How's that?"

Miroku only rubbed his chin. "Then how? Maybe we should pay Mr. Houjo a little visit tomorrow during school since I'm sure he won't be going anywhere…"

"Do you have to go so soon?" Houjo asked as Kagome started to gather her books.

"Unfortunately, yeah, I have to help Mom with dinner and she'd probably be worried if I stayed out to long."

He looked disappointed. "Well, you could stay here for dinner. You could call your mom and everything. And you said that Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha were staying there. I'd say that's more than enough help for dinner."

She shrugged. "I guess you're right. I'll call and see what she says." She disappeared down his hallway.

Houjo smiled then pulled his lips into their regular position. The ice hadn't been helping much. They still felt sore, but he had to get used to the pain. He didn't want Kagome to hate too much his face while they were out having dinner. Soon he was starting to think maybe doing that had been a big mistake. What if Kagome was really grossed out? Maybe she wouldn't be able to stand looking at him while she ate? What if she looked at him, then at her food and threw up. He couldn't spare the humiliation. Even if it was just them and his family. _He'd_ know and he'd feel bad.

Kagome walked back in, "My mom said it's okay."

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I'm not feeling so good anymore. I'd just like to rest for a while. I'm sorry but perhaps you can come another night for dinner."

She nodded. "That's all right. I understand. Do you want me to help you, you know into bed? Or do you have nurses for that?"

"Thank you for offering, yes, that would be fine."

It sent electricity down Houjo for Kagome to be touching him, to be helping him into bed. If only she would lay down next to him. That would really make his day though he knew she wouldn't.

In no time at all, he was comfortably positioned in his bed. "Thanks a lot. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure." She slung her bookbag across her back. "See you tomorrow, Houjo, I hope you'll be feeling better by then."

Inuyasha was waiting outside the door of the house as Kagome entered. She walked right past him into the house as if she didn't even see him.

"Kagome! You're not being fair!"

Again she ignored him as she slipped off her shoes and put on her bedroom slippers. "Hi, Mom, I'm home early!"

"Have fun at Houjo's?"

"Yeah, but he has all sorts of problems, he can barely…" her voice trailed down the hall into the kitchen.

Dinner had been quiet. At least for Inuyasha, Kagome hadn't said a word to him. And ignored him anytime he'd ask a simple question such as 'Pass the rice' or something. At times she would even pretend she didn't see him.

Kagome's mom didn't know what to think so she said nothing. Then Souta opened his mouth, "What's wrong with you two? Why aren't you talking?"

It seemed another question Kagome was going to ignore, so Inuyasha spoke up, "Kagome thinks I hurt that punk ass bitch Houjo and I didn't."

That got Kagome talking, "Inuyasha, don't curse at the table for Souta and Shippo to hear!" She looked towards her mother and Grandfather who said nothing, keeping up with the saying 'hear no evil, see no evil'

"It's the truth."

"Whatever, Inuyasha, I'm tired of talking about it."

"Then let it go."

Kagome from the floor, "Please, Mom, I'd like to be excused." Her mother still didn't answer so Kagome did it anyway.

Inuyasha slurped on his soup and eyed her as she walked out. Something had to be done about this.

"Houjo, you have some more visitors!"

_Oh goody,_ he thought clapping his hands together. He'd already had a few since Kagome left. Most offering their sympathy and sending cards and flowers of 'Get Well, Soon' Now who would be the next to arrive.

"Send them in," he called back. He wasn't expecting Inuyasha and Miroku to come in. "I-Inuyasha,'" he stuttered, "Haven't you done enough?"

"No, not merely as much as you say." He looked Houjo in the eye as he closed the door behind himself. "Tell the truth, Houjo, how did all that happen to you? You and I both know I didn't do it."

Houjo narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? I wouldn't know. I blackened out after that. When I awoke, I couldn't move. Not a thing except my arm. Then when I was shown my reflection in the mirror I could have just died. How do you think it feels to see an unattractive loser in the mirror? Well, it doesn't feel good!"

"Then why'd you do it?" Inuyasha spoke quietly. "You can give up the act. I know you did it to yourself."

Houjo sucked his teeth. "You have no proof. Merely your word against mine and who is going to believe you?"

"So you admit it!"

"I admit to nothing except being the victim of a horrendous fight." Houjo then looked away to the mirror, a grimace on his face as he did so. "She won't believe you. No one does. You look pretty capable of it I must say."

Inuyasha knew Houjo was right. Everyone, even in his short period of time there, knew that Inuyasha didn't exactly favor Houjo and how strong he was. "That may be right, Houjo, but I'll find out some way to prove you're guilty." He prepared to walk out then turned around to Houjo before he walked out the door, "But you better stay away from Kagome before I hurt you worse than you hurt yourself. Go to sleep tonight, Houjo, but if you don't do as you're told, this morning might be the last time you ever wake up."

Houjo pointed a finger. "That's a threat."

"Tell all you want. I can't get in any more trouble than I already am."

Houjo shook his head. "Get out before I call Security!"

"We're leaving. C'mon, Miroku."

Miroku nodding and reluctantly put down the Idol magazine Houjo had stashed in his bookcase. "Good reading, Houjo." Then he laughed.

Inuyasha had been trying all that week and he didn't find out anything until that Friday when they were all to go to P.E. for something. They had to dress out in their uniforms and he got it when he overheard someone's conversation, "I really do hate those video cameras in here! I bet those old security ladies are getting a kick out of this." Then the same ignorant boy pulled down his pants and mooned the camera.

_Video camera, _Inuyasha thought. _I remember Kagome had one of those before. And it takes pictures. But it wasn't called video camera, just camera… So what does 'video' mean?_

PE had been less than exciting, they were just going to be entering and watching basketball. The students against the faculty. Inuyasha hadn't participated in anything and Miroku's eyes were glued to all the girls wearing the tight and short shorts in the basketball teams.

Then it hit Inuyasha. He got up and walked over to Kagome who was surrounded by her usual clique: Ai, Hikaru, and Megumi. "Hey, Kagome."

She immediately turned around and tried to ignore him.

"Just answer me this one question, any one of you. What's a video camera?"

"One of those?" Hikaru wrinkled her nose. How did he not know what that was? "It's a camera that's like a video." She was a bad explainer. "Well, you know how you watch TV, it's like that! You can play videos on a tape in a VCR player. Do you understand?"

"Uh… So how do they work?" He hoped maybe that would help him to get it.

"Well, you set it for a specific time and it records whatever's on the TV."

"Can it record people too? Like right now?"

"Yeah. There are some in the corners or the gym and it's recording everything we do now."

That was it. "Does the school keep the tapes?"

"Supposed to. The police are supposed to be watching it in case there's a fight or a food fight or something."

"Thanks a lot!" Inuyasha ran off. He'd make them watch the tape and that would prove his innocence. But first he had to find out where it was kept. "C'mon, Miroku."

"But but…" he complained as Inuyasha dragged him out. "Didn't you see those ripe behinds? Just right for picking. Plump and everything."

"Miroku, I really don't care right now." As if he ever cared. "We got to find the security room."

And they did, it took them forever and then they'd had to wait until the officers left it abandoned. They slid in unnoticed and locked the door behind themselves. They went through about fifty million tapes and what seemed to be hours before they learned how to work the security equipment. They'd made thousands of mistakes before it was finally working and then the tape came on.

Houjo had just finished tying up his shoes and then he was walking to the mirror, Inuyasha walked up behind him and punched his eye. A satisfied smirk came on his face and then he punched his mouth. Then Inuyasha had disappeared out of the view of the camera. Five minutes passed by and Houjo was still on the floor, unconscious. Then he woke up finally, just as Inuyasha and Miroku had been preparing to turn off the tape. He looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. He started scratching and picking away at his skin leaving ugly bruises. Then he climbed on the top of the lockers, looked down and fell.

You could hear the sickening noise of bones cracking. His right arm had been saved however since it didn't hit the ground quite as hard. He'd had it pressed against his side. As if that weren't enough, Houjo crawled in what seemed definite pain, banged his head on the hard sink and then passed out again with a slight pleased look on his face.

_Something was definitely wrong with him,_ Inuyasha thought. _Why would you do something like that to yourself?_

Miroku, as if reading his mind nodded, "Perhaps he figured that if he had some slight cuts then he was basically already ruined."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think so. I think he just did it to gain Kagome's pity by having her believe I did it. But that's just going too far. I almost feel pity for him."

Then they could hear footsteps outside of the door and a key turning the lock. Miroku quickly pressed stop on the VCR just as Tatsuya had come in screaming when he saw Houjo. Then he ejected the tape and handed it to Inuyasha so he could hide it quickly.

"What are you students doing in here?! Get out!" the police officer shouted at them.

"Sorry!" Then they rushed out breathing hard.

After they'd left from there and stopped so Miroku could catch his breath he turned to Inuyasha. "So now what do you have in mind?"

Houjo was sleeping peacefully on his bed when he'd heard the doorknob turn. He shot up quickly. "Who is it?" There was no response and he saw who it was the moment the door opened. "What do you want?!"

"We want for you to give it up, Houjo. We know everything now. From your jumping off the lockers to your hitting your head against the sink," Inuyasha said with a smug look on his face. "Are you that crazy?"

No, Houjo thought. I'm not crazy, I did the same thing anyone else would have done. "You're wrong. You-you have no proof."

Miroku smiled and pulled up a video tape. "The locker room has video cameras you forget. Shall we put it in to refresh your memory?"

Houjo shook his head frantically. He didn't want to be reminded of it again. He couldn't believe he had done it himself. It was like he'd loss momentary sanity. He liked to stick with the lie he'd told everyone else, that Inuyasha had done it.

Besides, Houjo had just done it so Kagome would understand. Understand his pain and love for him. And maybe she could find time to spend with him rather than Inuyasha. Houjo wanted to know how it felt to be loved by a woman such as herself. "No, please don't," he finally managed to choke out.

"You're a sick bastard, Houjo. You'd do all of that to yourself just to make me look guilty. Something's really wrong with you. You need help," Inuyasha said as he stared at the tape.

"You're the one who inspired me to do it," Houjo said quickly. "If you had never come in there attacking me, I'd be fine today."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Believe whatever you want, Houjo, but _I_ know the truth and that's all that matters. Your family should have you sent away."

"You're wrong, I'm not crazy," Houjo repeated using his one arm to pull himself into an embrace. "I'm not crazy!!"

They left him that way and went home to show Kagome. 

Inuyasha had shown the tape to the whole school the next day. He was suspended for next week and Houjo was being taken to a mental institution where they could further help him. The story had gotten so serious, a local newspaper had decided to do a story on it.

"I still can't believe Houjo was so unstable. He seemed fine," Ai said shaking her head as she read the story again in the newspaper.

Kagome couldn't believe it herself, she didn't and couldn't even imagine of how he could have gone so far off the edge. Still, she kept Houjo in her prayers and wished for his recovery.

Inuyasha only felt slightly sorry for him, but not much. If he hadn't interfered, perhaps Houjo wouldn't be there. But it was his own fault he saw it.

End of story.

**Hope you liked that! I haven't written the next chapter for this. But I already have some ideas swarming in my head. Gotta hurry before August 9 and I'm in school. Then there might be as less updates as last time. But we'll see, ne? Megu-chan**


End file.
